An American Witch in London
by happyendings55
Summary: She was in the background most of the time. What happens when she's finally put at the forefront at Hogwarts? Thrown into a Head Girl position with some of the most-known people in school. Who is she, and what is her story?
1. Someone Else's Story

_**Author's Note: This is the first time I have attempted a fanfiction where the main character is an original character. I promise that I won't leave out the rest of J.K. Rowling's amazing characters (which I do not own). However this first chapter is going to be really long, and I know it may seem like there isn't much action, but it's to get you acquainted with the character. So with that said, Happy Reading!**_

* * *

_"I'm feeling like I'm chasing,_

_Like I'm facing myself alone._

_I've got somebody else's thoughts in my head_

_I want some of my own_

_I want some of my own_

_I want some of my own"_

"_Someone Else's Song"-Lifehouse_

**Chapter One: Someone Else's Story**

I am on a plane, a return flight to London from O'Hare in Chicago to be exact. Every summer my father sent me back to Chicago to be with my mother. She is a Muggle and they divorced when I was two. She hated the fact that I was going to be like my father. She was also against moving to London when I turned ten so that I could attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry the following year. My father was an American pureblood wizard whose family had sent him to England to attend Hogwarts too. His family was the only American one to attend Hogwarts instead of National Magic School in the States. My father's unlimited wealth and power probably helps the fact. Our family is not the only pureblood family in the States, but we're the wealthiest of the twelve. The main difference between pureblood families in the States and in Europe was that our families occasionally married Muggles, Muggle-borns, and halfbloods without believing they taint our blood. We believe incest is unnecessary (which is what European Purebloodism will lead to). To us, pureblood just means for generations we have had magical children. However, at Hogwarts, I am a Halfblood. What makes it worse? I was sorted into Slytherin. I have a severe phobia of snakes, I'm a Halfblood, and I'm American. I'm damn surprised I made it through six and a half years without an "Avada Kedavra" thrown my way from my fellow Slytherins. Why six and a half years, because last year Lord Voldemort decided to stop school with the Final Battle at Hogwarts. The Final Battle that Harry Potter died for ten minutes in and then was suddenly fine. That boy really is The-Boy-Who-Lived. He was also super hot! As a matter-of-fact, a good portion of the school's males were good looking. Sorry, I digress, back to being on the plane home to my father. This was a long flight and even though I have done it the last eight years of my life, I still hate it. I hate flight of all kinds, including brooms.

Hours later, I landed. As I grabbed my luggage and headed towards the arrivals area exit of Heathrow Airport, I stopped the personal music charm I had given myself. I never used my wand to do it. Having mental magic was another thing in Hogwarts that I would have been ostracized for, if any of them had known. I didn't get to graduate, but my seventh year was over so I don't think I'll be able to finish school.

"Jordayna!" My father yelled from the doors.

"Daddy!" I screamed as I launched myself at him. I know I turned eighteen three months ago, but he was still Daddy, and three months without him was always so hard.

"Your letter arrived last week."

"Letter? My seventh year was last year. How can I have a letter?"

"McGonagall has decided that the seventh years that did not get to finish school and take their N.E.W.T.s last year will be able to return to do so."

"So I'm repeating?" I asked, a little distressed. I don't repeat anything.

"She explained that you would spend the first term finishing the courses that you didn't. You would also take your N.E.W.T.s before winter holiday, and then when you return you would aide a professor in teaching a first year class."

"That isn't so bad." I was actually upset that I never got to take my N.E.W.T.s.

* * *

+Two Weeks Later+

I was sitting in the Heads' compartment of the Hogwarts Express with five others. It was the first time that Hogwarts has had more than one Head Boy and one Head Girl. Since Hermione and Harry weren't in school last year, Malfoy and I were named in their place. McGonagall felt that since they would be here, they should be Heads too, without Malfoy and me leaving the position we held. The of course you have to add the students that were rightfully seventh years this year. This made the last two people in the compartment Ginny Weasley and a Hufflepuff boy I did not know. The tension in the compartment could have been cut with a dull butter knife.

"I didn't know you were Head Girl last year." Hermione spoke to me.

"Yeah, but we all know it has always been rightfully yours." I told her. Malfoy bowed his head next to me and I couldn't help but remember the first time I spoke to Hermione.

_(Memory)_

_It was second year and I was perched on a windowsill in the library. Hermione Granger ran into the room on a mission. She looked to the book I was reading. It was a book about dangerous creatures._

"_Um, pardon me, but could I look at that book? I have a report due on them."_

"_Sure, even though I know you are lying to me." I answered surrendering the book to her._

"_That's an interesting statement coming from a Slytherin." Hermione said, disdain dripping in her words._

"_For someone who doesn't like arrogance you sure are displaying quite a bit of it." Her mouth dropped as I said it. Well if she was going to call me out for being a Slytherin, then I was going to wound her pride._

"_You're right. I'm sorry. I just usually put up defenses around Slytherins. Thank-you for letting me use the book."_

_I nodded. She took it to a table, opened to a specific page, and then scribbled something down on a scrap of parchment. I got up and left. I was barely out the doorway when Malfoy attacked._

"_Why were you talking to the Mudblood?!" He demanded. I was positive Hermione could hear us, so I decided I would prove that I was not your typical Slytherin._

"_I'm sorry Malfoy, but I don't talk to people below my intellect." I said spinning on my heel. He had to have been shocked that I would speak back to him, because he could have easily retorted the intellect comment. I mean we were constantly battling for the number two spot, behind Hermione, of course._

_(End Memory)_

From that day on, Hermione had always been nice to me. She also told me once that because I gave her that book Riddle was stopped in the Chamber of Secrets. I looked at the people surrounding me in the compartment. I knew I didn't belong here. I was one of them without actually being one of them. My American accent and ways were really easy to point out. I tried to sit further back into the seat so that I could sneak away from them. I let my mind wander. I remember the day I owled home that I had been sorted into Slytherin. My father was so proud. I was the first in the family to have finally completed being sorted into every house. My father was a Ravenclaw, his parents were Gryffindors, his paternal grandfather a Hufflepuff, and his paternal grandmother was a Ravenclaw. So generations of the Mallerd family had been in every house except Slytherin. My father commended me on being the one to do it, especially being a Halfblood and all. I was proud of it too. The Sorting Hat had told me that I would have been great in any of the four houses, but that my brilliance and devious ways pointed me straight to Slytherin.

"Mallerd! Mallerd! We're here!" Malfoy did some overly drastic hand waves to get my attention.

"I'm sorry. Geez, Malfoy, you'd think you wanted me to be here or something the way you got my attention." I stated nonchalantly. He backed off. That was new. Malfoy never backed off. He attacked you until you were a bloody carcass.

"Sorry, I just was making sure you got off the train."

Wait! Hold up! Was that an apology from Malfoy? Someone call the Daily Prophet!

"Yeah, I'm coming." I said as I followed him off the train. We made sure the rest of the kids got on the coaches, before the last three took us. Ginny sat with Harry (that was a no-brainer) with Hermione and the boy from Hufflepuff. So that left me with Malfoy in the last carriage. Oh joy and rapture.

* * *

+Heads' Common Room+

"I can't believe they expect us all to live here!" The Hufflepuff boy, who I now know as Zacharias Smith, exclaimed. He narrowed his eyes at Malfoy. Don't blame him. Guy is the son of a Death Eater…supposedly reformed, but I am not buying it.

"It'll be okay Smith." Harry said. He nodded to Malfoy. Okay well if Harry Potter is going to give Malfoy a chance, then I guess I could too.

"Yeah, it'll be fine Smith." I chimed in. Malfoy looked at me, raised an eyebrow, which let me tell you is a pretty sexy thing.

"Well I think we should head to bed. We have classes in the morning." Hermione lectured them. Everyone in the room was thinking the same thing and snickered at about the same time. "Oh, Harry and Ginny, don't be stupid." Everyone laughed at that. They thought it a little hypocritical since Hermione had just finished snogging Ron an hour ago.

The rest of them went up to bed. I sat on the couch. I was not one for sleeping. As a matter-of- fact, I haven't slept a full night since I was eight.

I had been sitting on the couch reading _Hogwarts, A History_ for the umpteenth time, when I heard movement from the stairs that lead up to the rooms.

"Mallerd, what are you still doing up?"

"Don't sleep much Malfoy."

"Neither do I." It was all he said before going to the private kitchen the six of us shared. He came back with a glass of pumpkin juice in each hand. He held one out to me.

"Thanks." I nodded.

"I just wanted to say sorry Mallerd. I have been terrible to you the entire time you have been here, and I know there's no excuse really, but know that it has to do with where I grew up and with who I grew up."

"Have you apologized to Hermione?" I asked, because if anyone deserved an apology from him it was her.

"I apologized to her at the end of last year, after the battle. My father was not happy about it, but I hit this realization that I don't care."

"Then apology accepted." I picked up my book and headed towards my room.

"Make sure to knock on the bathroom door in the morning."

"What?"

"You and I share a bathroom. I just didn't want you to walk in it while I'd be in there."

"Thanks Malfoy. Goodnight."

In my room, where everything was colored in green and silver, I pulled off my robes and jumper and collapsed into bed. I stared at the four poster, queen-size bed. The curtains were green with a silver lace. It was actually quite gorgeous if I did not associate any of it with snakes. I came to love my jumper. I thought it looked good on me.

* * *

+The Great Hall+

I joined the rest of the Slytherins thirty minutes into breakfast. I spent my morning making sure that I was presentable for the first day of classes. Girl's got to look good for her second last year of classes.

Pansy stuck her nose up when I joined the table. Lord Voldemort may not be a threat, but Purebloodism was far from being over. I thought Pansy was a good-looking girl until she lifted that nose up of hers and scrunched her face so she looked like a pug.

Being the defiant bitch I am, I walked to the Gryffindor table. I planted myself between Hermione and Ginny. Both girls looked at me and then to Pansy. They smiled deviously and started to chat with me. However, what happened next was what shocked me into the hospital wing. Draco Malfoy walked up to the Gryffindor table, apologized to Harry Potter, and joined us for breakfast. Interesting year this was turning out to be and it was only forty minutes into it.

"So, Jordayna, what do you have this morning?" Hermione asked.

"Ancient Runes, Advanced Potions, and Defense Against the Dark Arts, but I'm guessing that's a pointless class with Voldemort gone." I said it, and everyone looked at me wide-eyed, except for her and Harry Potter. "What? The more you don't say a name the more fear it causes of the person."

"We know, just shocking that someone else knows it too." Hermione and Harry responded. With that, we all left for our first class.


	2. Memories, Sweet Memories

_**Author's Note: Now that I've introduced the character, the story will slip into Draco's point of view towards the end of this chapter. The rest of the story will be written between their two points of view, I may include others' too. We'll see. (Just in case someone who reads this doesn't already know, I do not own the characters and plot parts you recognize as J.K. Rowling's.) Happy Reading!**_

* * *

_"This may never start  
We could fall apart  
And I'd be your memory  
Lost your sense of fear  
Feelings insincere  
Can I be your memory?"_

_"Memory"-Sugarcult_

**Chapter Two: Memories, Sweet Memories**

Two weeks had passed by quickly and the Heads could actually be called friends. I never thought I'd live to see the day when Harry Potter was sitting with Draco Malfoy doing Potions homework.

I was reading yet another book, having done my Potions homework ages ago. Hermione loved that about me. The girl and I really were alike.

An owl tapped on the window. I recognized it immediately as my father's, Nemesis. Nemesis is a northern hawk owl. Once Malfoy opened the window, Nemesis immediately came to me and dropped a letter on my lap. It was from my father and he had scribbled urgent across the front. I gave Nemesis a treat and told him to rest in the owlery. I went upstairs to my room.

_Dearest Jordayna,_

_I have spoken to McGonagall about you coming home this weekend. Trouble with your mother makes me ask this of you. I know you're probably enjoying school, how are classes? I hope all is well. Love you with all my heart._

_ Love,_

_Father_

It couldn't be. There was never trouble with mother. Well at least not while I'm in school. There's always trouble with Mother when I'm with her, but never when I'm here. I don't know why but I started to cry.

_(Memory)_

_I was fourteen. The summer began on a very sour note. Cedric Diggory died in the Triwizard Tournament. I was flying back to my first home, Chicago. I always flew back and forth between my mother and father on a plane. My mother refused to have it any other way. Portkey or Floo was unacceptable in her eyes._

_As soon as I arrived, I sensed the turbulence. My mother was screaming at someone, most likely my step-father. John never was a patient and loving person. Even his own kids were subject to his temper. My stepbrother and sister were amazing human beings for befriending me against his will. My half-brother, Michael, also defended me against these two people. He was four years younger than I, but he and I had the same spirit. He was from my mother's second marriage. John is currently her third. Nicole, Daniel, Michael, and I had bonded the first summer I met them. We played games and I told them about my powers even though my mother forbade me to tell a single soul. She did not want John to know that I was 'different.' Unfortunately he figured that out on his own when he threw a shoe at me and it somehow ended up going backwards at him._

"_Hey, if I were you I'd go straight to your room. They're fighting pretty harsh today." Daniel warned me. I grabbed my trunk and carried it down the two flights of stairs to my tiny bedroom. The other kids were on the second floor with Mother and John's bedroom. I live practically in the crawlspace. Once there I neatly put my things away in a matter of minutes. I may not be allowed to use my wand, but I could use my mind._

_It was after everything was away that my stepfather came into the room._

"_Don't you knock on a teenaged girl's door before you enter?" I said with a bit of defiance in my voice._

"_I would if you mattered, but you don't. You're a dirty magic-doer just like your father. You don't matter one bit in this life."_

_Well now that just pissed me off. And I spoke, "You're an asshole. Don't talk to me. I'm here to visit my mother in between her fights with you, and her occasional forgetting I'm her daughter. So don't talk to me."_

_That's when he got so close I lost some of my courage. He came straight up to me and smacked me hard. I fell into the wall. I immediately fainted. When I woke up hours later, I ached all over my body. He must have hit me several more times while I was out. Bastard! I'd kill him if it was forgivable._

_(End Memory)_

I was startled out of my thoughts by a knock at the bathroom door. I looked over to the mirror at my vanity. My normally green eyes were now a shade of gray with red splotches. Sure signs I had been crying. Whoever it was, they were not coming in.

"Mallerd, you've been up here for some time, and the others are worried, you should come back down." Malfoy's voice came through the door.

"Sorry, I just fell asleep. I'll be back down in a few moments." I explained.

I went over to my vanity. I tried to brush out my long reddish chocolate brown hair. My hair has always been board-straight, but it does have tendencies to frizz out some. It had now, and I brushed it out. I got some pajamas out of my dresser. I slowly pulled the green satin Bermuda shorts up my legs. I threw on a white camisole that probably floated lower than it should have on my breasts, but they would not stop growing so it was a losing battle for me.

I took my time going back downstairs, but when I did, it seemed there were three pairs of male eyes on me, much to Ginny's dismay.

"Harry James Potter!" Ginny screeched, grabbing him by the arm and taking him to the kitchen. Probably going to yell at him. Although, I don't know what the big fuss is over. I'm not gorgeous or anything, just in sleep gear while they weren't. It surprised me that Malfoy's eyes were the last to leave me.

"See something you like Malfoy?" I asked. He may have been an arrogant prick before, but the battle had changed him. It had changed us all. Hermione looked up when I asked and watched the interaction.

"Not really Mallerd, just appreciate that you even sleep in your house colors."

"Well I can't help if green was one of my favorite colors growing up. Although in my opinion it's not the best of my favorite colors."

"Oh really, and what is?"

"You'll snicker at me, and I'd rather you not, so I'm not going to tell you." I said before sticking out my tongue.

"Mature."

"Oh right like you're the paradigm of maturity. It took you seven years, a tattoo of evil, and a battle to grow up!" I snapped. I didn't even know why. And from everyone else's faces I could tell that I crossed the line.

He just sat there staring at me like I was a leper. I bowed my head. I may be a Slytherin, but even I knew when it was below the belt. So I told him, "I'm sorry, that was really uncalled for. I'm going to make my excuses and head back upstairs before I ruin this evening of studying for everyone."

Malfoy nodded. I took that to mean he accepted the apology and then turning on my heel I approached the stairs. When I made it back to my room, I put a silencing charm on it. Then I proceeded to call myself the stupidest person to walk the earth.

"Good job idiot! You all had gotten along just fine for the last two weeks. Harry Potter had accepted Draco Malfoy, and here you are snapping on him like he rejected you or something?! Oh I just hate you sometimes!" I screamed at myself, before looking in the mirror. What I saw made my jaw drop. Draco Malfoy was leaning in the door frame like some Greek god.

"You know Mallerd, for someone as bright as you; you're really not all that smart. You put the silencing charm on the room, but you leave the door open. Which I see as I come up the stairs and wonder why is she moving her mouth with no sound. Then I enter the doorway a little and it hits me, you're yelling at yourself. It's cute in a vicious bloodhound puppy kind of way."

"Oh just bloody great!"

"That was probably the most British thing I have ever heard you say."

"Well I've been around you idiots for eight years of my life; it was bound to rub off at some point."

"You know, I had never known why you were sorted into Slytherin before, but in the last half an hour I've gained some insight." He mocked me as he entered my room, using his foot to glide the door shut behind him. I couldn't take my eyes off of him as he strutted forward in his Malfoy way. His blonde hair cut just above his ears, those emotionless gray eyes staring back at me, and his over six-foot build looming over my five-foot-one stature.

"Go ahead, mock me. I deserve it." Tears started streaming down my cheeks as I said it.

"Don't cry you're taking away from the new-found respect I had for you down there."

I smirked up at him.

"Oh yeah, you were definitely meant to be a Slytherin. That smirk could beat mine any day of the week. Plus you'll put people in their place without the arrogance, making it a harder blow. Although, I'm not sure I know what I did to deserve it."

"I said I was sorry. I'm having my own issues Malfoy. You happened to hit a nerve before I could stop my mouth."

"I accepted your apology. Now I'm just chatting with you. Speculating on the interesting woman that you are. It's one of the reasons I taunted the hell out of you for the first five years of school."

"The old school-yard approach to liking someone, huh?"

"What?"

"Never mind, it's a Muggle phrase that simply means that you were picking on me because you had a thing for me. As you guys like to put it, you fancied me."

"No I absolutely did not! I just liked watching you fight back. Your eyes get this really dark brown color when you're angry. It's interesting to watch. I've discovered they're like a warning to your mood. So when I saw you come down with gray eyes, I knew something was wrong. I didn't know what, because I have never seen them anything other than a pale green or a dark brown."

"Break down on the mood decoder, pale green is content, dark brown you know as anger, blue is sick, gray is sad, honey brown is surprised, emerald green well you don't need to know what that one is, dark green is extremely happy, and this pale green-blue color is tired."

"Why?"

"Why, what?"

"Why don't I get to know what the emerald green one is?"

"Because you'll never get a chance to see it Malfoy, no need for you to decode it."

There was a knock at the door. We both looked towards it.

"Want me to?" He asked me. I nodded. He got up, opened the door, and there stood Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter.

"I'm sorry Jordayna. I should not have overreacted with Harry down there. I trust you wouldn't do something like that, and I know he wouldn't either. It was just my mother's temper coming out in me." Ginny said eyes downcast. I guess Harry won that argument. Especially since he finished checking me out while her head was downcast. I caught Draco glaring at him. Doesn't like me, huh? Then why did he seek me out for apology, tell me he liked irritating me, and mention that he's noticed my eyes?

"Apology accepted, and you're right, I would not do that. I have class, honor, and well Harry just isn't my type." I smirked. Okay the last part was sort of a lie, but she did not have to know that, plus it got Harry to jerk his head up.

"Well then, goodnight. Goodnight to you too Malfoy." Ginny said sweetly before heading over to her own dorm that was connected to Zacharias's. The Heads' rooms were connected by a bathroom, and the bathroom was a shared one with the other Head of your year. Hence, mine and Malfoy's.

"Goodnight to both of you." Harry said with a nod in Draco's direction. Draco clenched his fists at his side, but nodded back. I winked and smirked, sending Harry Potter on his way.

"Leave it to a sneaky devious girl like you to deny St. Potter." He glared.

"I wasn't denying him, I was just reassuring his girlfriend that I'm not trash like Parkinson."

"So you do want Potter?"

"Why, you jealous?"

"No, just wondering if I had to lose respect for you all over again."

"Sure Malfoy. Go to bed. Come talk to me when you're done deluding yourself." I said wiggling a little in my walk back to my bed. Might as well give him a show, he had to come to terms with liking my Halfblood ass.

* * *

+McGonagall's Office+

The day had come for me to find out what was going on with my mother. I was not looking forward to it. It most likely had something to do with my stepfather and I was not ready to deal with it.

"You okay Ms. Mallerd?" McGonagall asked. Perceptive she was. Must be a Headmaster/Headmistress thing.

"I'm fine. Just a small family thing. Nothing serious." Or so I hoped.

I stepped into her fireplace and called out, "Mallerd Mansion!"

I was stepping out of the fireplace in our ballroom. I looked to my left and saw that my father and stepmother were already there.

"Hello Jordayna! I've missed you so much. I was upset that I did not get to see you before you returned to school. I'm sorry that my last business trip kept me in Spain."

I let go of the breath I was holding. Father had been talking about Mum and not Mother. I ran to her and held onto her tightly. She really was an amazing witch. My father married her when I was in third year. She was the first person to take away his delusions of Mother being the only person for him. I knew it was because Kathleen Mallerd was a sensational person and witch.

The couple of days of the weekend flew by quickly because I let my guard down. When I finally let myself believe that I was only home for Mum, I enjoyed everything at home more. Mum had brought me home a kitten to take with to school. She was an all black cat with a small diamond of white on her forehead. I named her Gem.

* * *

+Jordayna's Dormitory+

I was lying flat on my bed in an orange camisole with matching orange panties covered by an orange silk robe. Gem was playing with the tie on the robe, while I wrote my report for Ancient Runes. I must have left the bathroom door open because there was a sound of someone clearing their throat. I looked over, and in all his Malfoy glory, he was leaning in the door frame staring at me.

"What the hell do you want?! I'm not fully dressed here Malfoy, get out!"

* * *

+Moments Before, Bathroom Doorway+

I have been looking at her for what seems like hours. She was right, if she had said orange that night, I would have made fun of her. Good thing she snapped at me instead of telling me. I have to admit though; her figure was gorgeous lying there in barely anything. I could feel the heat in the room rising. That was when I decided to make a noise to get her attention. I had come over here to ask her about the Ancient Runes homework.

She screamed at me to get out. The entire time I stared at how the front of her robe was open and her body was completely visible.


	3. The Way of Pretty Girls

_**Author's Note: I will be changing the perspective a lot from now, but I'm confident that you all will catch on without it hindering the story. Also, I hope you liked the small glimpse into her background last chapter. There's more to come with that, it's one of my main focuses in this story. Once again, those things you recognize as JKR's are totally not mine. Happy Reading!**_

* * *

_"Pretty girl is suffering while he confesses everything_

_Pretty soon she'll figure out what his intentions were about_

_And that's what you get for falling again_

_You can never get him out of your head_

_And that's what you get for falling again_

_You can never get him out of your head_

_It's the way that he makes you feel_

_It's the way that he kisses you_

_It's the way that he makes you fall in love"_

"_Pretty Girl (The Way)"-Sugarcult_

**Chapter Three: The Way of Pretty Girls**

The six of them plus Ron were in their common room using some Weasley and Weasley products and playing games. It was a beautiful Saturday morning in mid-September. They were enjoying the time before they needed to meet in the Great Hall for the Hogsmeade trip. Ron was playing Wizard's chess with Harry, while Hermione read in the corner. Ginny and Zacharias were actually using the twins' products (everyone still called them the twins' products even with the loss of poor Fred). Malfoy was watching the chess game waiting for his turn again, and Jordayna was spread out on one of the couches listening to a personal music charm. She was humming a tune from an American band back home. Before she knew it, she was up and dancing about the common room.

Draco stopped watching the game to watch her. She was humming and dancing around the room. Not before long, he wasn't the only one staring at her. She was making a spectacle of herself. He didn't know that she could hear the music perfectly with her charm. He just thought she was humming and dancing.

Jordayna moved around freely in a pair of dark wash jeans, a tight-fitting black tee, and some black Converse tennis shoes. She didn't care that they were all staring at her. This was one of her favorite songs. It reminded her of the city she lived in for ten years before moving here. She started to sing out loud, "But there's a light on in Chicago and I know I should be home. All the colors of the street signs...they remind me of the pickup truck out in front of your neighbor's house."

"Mallerd, what on earth are you singing?"

"A song by an American Muggle band. They totally rock!" She said as she made some sort of sign with her fingers.

"Crazy American Halfblood." He mumbled.

"Hey I resent the Halfblood part, Malfoy!" Harry shouted at him.

"Okay, crazy American better?"

"Much."

Hermione looked up from her book. "It's time to go downstairs. We have to make sure the rest of the students are lined up and ready for the trip. We still are Heads, you know."

"We know Hermione. You only remind us every chance you get." Jordayna scoffed.

"Hmmph!" Hermione said as the rest of them laughed.

They all headed to the Great Hall where they took their places with the Prefects lining up the rest of the students, collecting signed sheets, using a charm to make sure they hadn't written the signatures themselves. Normally McGonagall would do this task, but as she was now Headmistress and had six Heads, she just let them do it.

* * *

+Hogsmeade+

I was walking around Hogsmeade alone. I knew I could have been walking with the rest of the Heads or even with some of the other kids in our year, but I just felt like I needed to be alone. I wandered off to a park-like area where I sat on a bench. I had quickly used my personal music charm. I was sitting and nodding my head when Theodore Nott tapped on my shoulder.

"Seems we're all alone again Mallerd." He hissed.

"Nott, I told you the last time we met, I don't want to see you anymore." I whispered vehemently at him.

"Yeah, well that part slipped my mind. Plus, I don't like to take 'no' for an answer."

"Cliché Nott, but we're finished. We haven't been together since fifth year."

"No! You don't get to say no! You're a Halfblood; you should be thanking Merlin that I want you."

"That's funny I was thanking demons."

"Shut up stupid bint!" He yelled and lunged for me at the same time.

I tried to back away from him, but he already had my left wrist. I felt dizzy, like I was going to drop any minute. Slowly I fell. The last thing I felt was my head hitting the grass covered ground.

_(Memory)_

"_Theo, I don't think we can see each other anymore. Everything's changing now. Cedric died at the end of last year. I know your father is a Death Eater, and I can't be mixed up with you." I told him. He had this sad puppy dog face. I couldn't help breaking his heart. I just would not let my family get involved in all of this. Their war was coming soon, and being American I could stay out of it. I just couldn't do that if I was dating one of the enemies' sons._

"_But, you'll be safe with us. My father won't let harm come to something I want."_

"_Do you really believe that? It's not about your families. It's about Lord Voldemort's crazy plans, and none of them include anybody's happiness. Not even his most loyal followers' families. I guarantee you that you, Zabini, Crabbe, Goyle, and even Malfoy will be dragged into this before you're even of-age to use magic."_

"_Dayna, I want you. I get what I want." He said as he took my left wrist in his grip. He dragged me to the Room of Requirement. Inside, there was a bed covered in black sheets. Knowing how the room works, I knew what he intended to do._

_He threw me down on the bed saying a binding spell. I tried hard to get my mind to say the counter-spell. It wasn't working. My mental magic had never failed me, and now here I need it the most, and it wouldn't happen._

"_You won't be able to do that right now. I've given you a mind-weakening potion. Malfoy always makes them best and I took his after Snape graded it. I'm sure you thought everyone did not know about your mind tricks, but I did. You get this look right before you do something. I've noticed. When Pansy called you Halfblood trash and all of a sudden her hair was green and slimy. I knew you did it."_

_It was the first time in my life I had felt completely helpless. I tried to block out what he was doing to my body by using the little bit of mental magic I had left with a personal music charm. I faded into darkness as I heard, "I've given up. I'm sick of living. Is there nothing you can say? Take this all away."_

_I woke up hours later lying in the hospital wing. Madame Pomfrey came whizzing out of her office when she noticed me sit up._

"_Oh, Miss Mallerd, are you feeling okay? Miss Chang said she found you lying in a corridor. What happened? She said your clothes had been torn and you were bleeding near the waist. Clearly something foul has happened. I need to tell the Headmaster at once what has happened and I need to know who did it."_

_I thought about it for a moment. I did not want to bring something up between me and Nott. I knew he would just put my family in danger with his Death Eater friends._

"_No Madame Pomfrey, I really can't remember."_

_(End Memory)_

"Mallerd! Mallerd! Wake up!" I heard a familiar male voice above me.

I opened my eyes to see Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy hovering over me. I almost wished I had a camera.

"You okay Jordayna?" Harry asked. "You fainted or something here in this park. Do you know what happened?"

"No, I must have fainted from dehydration. I'm fine really." I said as I lowered my head so that Malfoy couldn't see my eyes. He would know that it wasn't dehydration. I was sure my irises were as gray as his are. I thought Nott had given up his pursuit on me when he took what he wanted in fifth year. No, even with Voldemort gone, Theodore Nott still believed he deserved me. Why oh why was I put into Slytherin?

_(Memory)_

_McGonagall had called my name. I went up to the stool. McGonagall placed the hat upon my head. It spoke._

"_Another Mallerd, eh? Let's look around here. Seems that you could be put in any of the four houses. You're very brilliant and studious so you could easily be a Ravenclaw like your father. However you're incredibly brave too. This alone could make my decision Gryffindor. You also have a tolerance for everyone around you, making you a great candidate for Hufflepuff. However, you have a lot of cunning and devious in you too. I think you'd be perfect for…SLYTHERIN!" The hat shouted as McGonagall lifted it off my head. I joined the Slytherin table. I was so excited that as soon as I got to my dungeon dormitory I wrote my father. He would want to know right away!_

_(End Memory)_

She was lying. I could tell the moment she opened her eyes that something had been wrong. They were probably as gray as mine. Plus she had hid herself when she realized I was with Potter. She was probably regretting giving me that little breakdown of her eye changes. Either way I was not going to leave her alone about it. There's no way I could not know what made her eyes that color. They were grayer than the day she came down after having cried. Something was up with her.

I could hear her crying in her room. I was standing inside the bathroom preparing myself to knock. I don't know if I was pushing my boundaries as a friend, but I was still going to do this.

I knocked.

"Go away Malfoy! I'm doing homework!"

"No you're not Mallerd! You're crying and I bet it's about whatever happened in Hogsmeade today!"

She opened the door a little. I could see she was wearing her orange ensemble again, but what caught my attention the most was in the middle of her red puffy eyes were completely ice-gray irises.

"Malfoy, I'm fine really." She sniffed a little as she said it. "Nothing happened."

"Mallerd just let me in. I'm not going to leave you alone until I know what's wrong. It's the Malfoy in me. I get what I want." I told her. Her eyes got wide at my last statement as she started to bawl. "What did I say? Don't cry. I'm sick of all this crying your doing. Just tell me what is bloody wrong."

She shook her head, but she did open the door farther as if granting me permission to come in. So I did. Her room was messier than the last time I was allowed in it. Like she had taken everything in the room and thrown it around in a fit of emotional breakdown.

"I can't fight with you." She mumbled as she looked to me. "I just don't have any more fight in me today. You can come watch the pathetic American Halfblood cry. Maybe it will give you something to gloat about tomorrow."

"I would never gloat about you crying. I thought we had become friends. The war is over. I've learned that I was wrong all those years ago. I've spent time with Granger and realized that Mudblood really is a dirty word. I've figured out that you are a tortured soul and from what, I have no idea."

Her mouth dropped.

"I noticed after you mentioned your eyes every time they went gray. And I think you're right, I'll never see what emerald green is, because I haven't yet."

She sat down on her bed, and that's when she started to really cry loud heart-wrenching sobs. The only thing I could think to do was hold her, so that is what I did.

An hour later she had cried herself to sleep completely in my arms. Her breathing evened out in deep full breaths. It was a comforting sound, until something kicked me hard. Within moments I realized she was having a nightmare. Being the curious person I naturally was, I put my wand to her temple and removed a strand of silver. Immediately she calmed down. I laid her gently on her pillow, pulled the covers up to her chin, and then took the silver string connected to my wand back to my room. I had a pensieve there that I could put the nightmare in.

I gently set it in the pensieve, and almost put the bowl away when I couldn't help myself but look inside it.

I saw her and Theodore Nott. They were arguing. She had just told him that all of us Slytherins were going to end up doing Voldemort's bidding. How she knew it, I don't know but it was true, and he had the faded Dark Mark to prove it. Some people at the Ministry were looking for a way to remove it permanently but until then I will continue to ignore it. It was then that I noticed the scene in front of me; Nott had just said "I get what I want," and grabbed her left wrist quite tightly. I followed him dragging her to what I knew as the Room of Requirement. Inside was this disgustingly lavish bed where he threw her down. I pulled myself out of the pensieve. I knew what was going to happen, and couldn't bear to watch more. I balled my fists at my side. Nott would not get away with this. Is that why she had fainted in Hogsmeade, had he done that to her again? I didn't know, but I was going to be damned if Nott tried it a third time. I left the pensieve in the middle of my room and went back to hers. She was still lying where I left her. I looked back to my room and made a quick decision. I just hope she didn't beat me in the morning.

* * *

I woke up confused. There was an arm draped around me. It was clutching me close. I was pressed up against an abdomen. My heart started to race. Where was I and who was holding me? Did Nott find me again and bring me to his place? I tried to squirm away.

"Hey what's the big idea Mallerd?"

"Malfoy?"

"Yes. You fell asleep on me and I really couldn't get you off of me, so I obliged."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I fell asleep, but I never sleep.

"I don't sleep. I mean I really don't sleep. Ever."

"Well you did last night. You were completely still."

I don't know why, but that made me feel better. I shouldn't feel better being close to this part at all, but I was. Not only that, but where he was holding me my skin felt flush.

A small mewing noise came from the bottom of the bed. I tilted my head down, and Gem came crawling up to us. She curled up next to Malfoy's arm around my waist and started to purr. My cat's as much of a traitor as I am. We may be Slytherins but we weren't supposed to like Draco Malfoy, and here we were in bed with him. That final thought startled me to the point of whipping around to face him.

"Malfoy, did I say anything in my sleep?" I asked him. What if he knew what happened between me and Nott? Oh I was going to throw up.

"No, you just slept."

* * *

It wasn't exactly a lie Draco thought to himself. She didn't say anything. She did bloody kick him though. It didn't bother him as much as it should have. He enjoyed lying next to her all night. At one point she had woke him up when she shifted her back side against him. It had caused him to enjoy lying with her that much more. She turned back around in his arms. The cat that he was not even sure he liked curled back into his arm. He could smell her shampoo from her strawberry-chocolate locks. It smelled of coconut and citrus. It made him want to kiss her hair. However he stopped that thought before he acted on it.

Someone knocked on the door.

"Jordayna! You said that you would help me with my essay for Potions today! It's after noon so I figured it would be okay to ask." A familiar voice came through the door.

"Oh that's right Harry! Give me ten minutes and I'll be down."

"Okay thanks." He answered through the door. Draco became visibly aggravated.

"I promised him Malfoy. It's not like you actually enjoy laying here with me. You've told me so yourself, you just obliged my sleeping form. Now if you would please, I have to get dressed."

He got up. Jordayna's expression changed immediately upon seeing him in black sweat pant-like pajama pants and green t-shirt that hugged his abdomen. His blonde hair was swished this and that way from sleep. She hurriedly covered up her excitement for him before he faced her.

"Maybe you can help me with my essay too."

"Oh please you know that you and Hermione compete for top spot in potions, you don't need my help."

"True, maybe I can help you and Potter."

"Sure. And hey Malfoy?"

"What?"

"Thanks."

"Pleasure's all mine." He said as he exited through the bathroom to his own bedroom.


	4. Be Here and Anywhere

_**Author's Note: I am really enjoying developing a character of my own. I hope you are all enjoying it as much as I am. And as always, JKR's characters and plots are clearly owned by her and not me. The most I own is Jordayna Mallerd and her storyline. Thanks and Happy Reading!**_

* * *

"_Without a dime to my name or a prayer in the world _

_I walk out the door _

_Destination anywhere but here_

_Away from you _

_Now I'm on my way to the other side _

_On my way _

_I'll forget everything I left behind _

_On my way _

_These empty rooms _

_On my way _

_Are still filled with you _

_On my way" _

"_Anywhere but Here"-Rise Against_

**Chapter Four: Be Here and Anywhere**

It had been two weeks since that first trip to Hogsmeade, and now the group was bustling over the latest news.

"I can't believe McGonagall is letting us have a Halloween Ball!" Ginny screeched. Out of all of them she was the most excited.

"Well she had said that it was important to let us remember that there are good things still. The war may have only been months ago, but we are slowly getting past it." Hermione explained in her know-it-all way.

"I don't know how I feel about this. I mean you guys all have set dates. Even Smith's got one." Jordayna said with serious worry.

"What do you mean Jordayna? I'm sure someone will ask you to it." Ginny told her.

"It's in a month. I think if you're not paired up by now, well then you aren't going to be."

"Plus you said all of us have set dates, that's not true. I don't think Malfoy does." Ginny hinted. Jordayna thought that Ginny had this uncanny sixth sense about people's personal lives.

"Please, he's going to take Pansy. Pansy's like second nature to him. I mean why would a guy go anywhere else when he gets free sex?"

"I think you underestimate him. He's grown up a lot. Not only that, but I've noticed that he's been paying a lot more attention to a different dark-haired Slytherin girl these days."

"If you're hinting me, then you're totally wrong. We've hung out a few times, but that's it. I think he likes to keep me around because he knows I find him attractive and it boosts his ego."

"Hey girls! If you don't get a move on we're going to be late for class!" Harry shouted over to them.

"Wow, I never thought I would live to see the day Harry did not want to be late for class." Hermione snickered as she rushed up to the two people who cared about her most in this world.

"I guess I should go with them. Time for our double Potions lesson and Slughorn would just love it if I was late." Jordayna said while rolling her eyes.

She caught up to the other three and headed out of the Great Hall with them. The sight wasn't uncommon anymore. Actually it was more unlikely not to see the Heads plus two not together.

They reached the dungeon classroom and sat down in their respective seats. There were three tables of two seats each in the front row. Hermione always sat with Ron (he needed all the help he could get), followed by Harry and Blaise Zabini, and then finally Jordayna and Draco.

"Today class I will be switching up the partners for this potion. We will be brewing Veritaserum, and I just think that everyone should work with someone new. So I will be assigning the partners. Hermione Granger you will be working with Pansy Parkinson," both girls groaned, "Harry Potter you will be working with Mr. Malfoy," both boys shrugged and went to a table together with their stuff, "Mr. Zabini you will be joining Mr. Weasley," Ron grinned, he knew he was still going to get a good grade on this potion, "Ms. Mallerd, there's not enough of Gryffindor students in this class to be paired with one, so you will be with Mr. Nott."

Jordayna tensed, but nodded. She was not going to let him ruin her grade for her. She really wanted to work in the American Wizarding Government one day, and failing Potions was not an option.

Draco noticed her tense up immediately. For the past couple of weeks he had wondered if the nightmare was true or not, but seeing her right now he knew it was. Her eyes had flashed a dark brown before shifting to a gray color.

Jordayna went to the back of the room to sit with Nott. He had refused to change seats. It was in his best interest to keep her away from the members of the Heads Group as they were starting to be called by Peeves and the rest of the school.

"Well that was fortunate wasn't it?" Nott whispered into her ear.

"Nott, we're just going to do this potion, and then we're going to leave. Don't speak to me unless it has something to do with this assignment."

"Mallerd, I will do what I please. And, I have to say, you are looking quite fetching today." He teased while twirling a lock of her board-straight strawberry-chocolate hair around his fingers.

Hermione glanced back at them and whispered over to Harry and Malfoy. "You know she was all worried about having a date for the Halloween Ball and she seems to be hitting it off well with Nott."

Draco spun his head quickly to the direction Hermione was looking. He noticed Nott playing with her hair and saying something to her while she looked forward at her notes with eyes so dark brown they looked black. He leaned forward to whisper back to Hermione. "She doesn't like him, trust me. He's doing that to her to see if he can get a rise out of her."

"Care about her do we Malfoy?" Harry asked with a bit of mockery in his voice.

"Tell you about it later Potter." Draco said making a face that told Harry he was to leave it at that.

* * *

I don't know why I was telling this to Potter, but if anybody knew what to do it would be him. We didn't know him as St. Potter for nothing.

"What's up Malfoy?" He asked from the chair across from my bed.

"I don't think it's good for her to be partners with Nott. The night of the Hogsmeade trip she was crying alone in her room, and well I came to see if she was okay." Harry made a noise of shock at him. "Oh shove it Potter. We both know that I may have this bloody faded Dark Mark, but it isn't who I am anymore." Harry nodded his head. "Well she wouldn't stop crying so I sat with her on her bed, and she finally fell into a deep sleep. After about three minutes, she kicked me. I realized that it was a nightmare, and I pulled the string from her temple. I went to put it into my pensieve so it had somewhere to be, when curiosity got the better of me and I peaked at it. It was about Nott raping her."

"Are you sure?"

"I can show you if you don't believe me."

Harry nodded. He felt like he might be overstepping her privacy, but if Nott really had raped her, then they needed to know. Draco went over to the pensieve and set it in front of both of them.

"After you, St. Potter." Draco said with a fake air of arrogance. They went in and followed the scene before them.

"_Theo, I don't think we can see each other anymore. Everything's changing now. Cedric died at the end of last year. I know your father is a Death Eater, and I can't be mixed up with you." Jordayna told him. He made a sad face at her. Both boys glared at him, even though they knew he could not see them._

"_But, you'll be safe with us. My father won't let harm come to something I want." He said with sincerity._

"_Do you really believe that? It's not about your families. It's about Lord Voldemort's crazy plans, and none of them include anybody's happiness. Not even his most loyal followers' families. I guarantee you that you, Zabini, Crabbe, Goyle, and even Malfoy will be dragged into this before you're even of-age to use magic."_

_Harry looked over to Draco. "Smart witch." Draco nodded in response._

"_Dayna, I want you. I get what I want." He said as he took her left wrist in his grip. He dragged her through the corridors to the Room of Requirement. Inside, there was a bed covered in black sheets._

"_That's what made her start crying harder the other night." Draco whispered to no one in particular. "I had made a joke about getting what I want, and she started sobbing so hard I thought she would hyperventilate."_

_He threw her down on the bed and said a common binding spell. She furrowed her brow in thought._

"_You won't be able to do that right now. I've given you a mind-weakening potion. Malfoy always makes them best and I took his after Snape graded it. I'm sure you thought everyone did not know about your mind tricks, but I did. You get this look right before you do something. I've noticed. When Pansy called you Halfblood trash and all of a sudden her hair was green and slimy, I knew you did it."_

_Both boys gasped in awe. Jordayna had mental magic. It frightened Harry some because the only others he had known with that power were Voldemort and Dumbledore. Draco was still concerned about one of his potions being the reason she couldn't fight back._

_The nightmare had gone black and both boys being relieved they left the pensieve._

"We need to watch her Malfoy. Make sure Nott doesn't try anything with her." Harry ordered. Draco nodded.

* * *

The next Potions class wasn't anymore pleasant for Jordayna than the previous. Nott kept touching her while she put things together for their potion.

"If you don't stop touching me, then I'm going to hex you from here until next Tuesday!" Jordayna whispered with animosity.

"I'd like to see you try, love."

"Do not call me that! It wasn't endearing when we were fourteen, and it isn't endearing now."

"Mr. Nott, Ms. Mallerd, care to share with the rest of us?" Slughorn asked.

"No sir." Jordayna answered glaring at Nott.

"Well if you two are finished, I'm going to begin with the directions for the rest of the Veritaserum assignment." Both nodded. "The rest of the assignment includes testing the potency of your potion. You will find time outside of class to meet with your partner and take a sip of your potion. Afterwards conduct an interview with your partner. Since this is an advanced class I trust you will not abuse this power."

Everyone in the room tensed. Had they known the requirements of the rest of the assignment some would have begged to stay with their old partners. Especially Jordayna, she didn't need Nott asking her private things. He would do something like that even with Slughorn telling him no.

Harry and Draco kept a hawk-eye on Jordayna the rest of the class. They could tell she was visibly upset by the whole thing.

* * *

"I can't believe that prat asked me to the Halloween Ball, I would not go with him if my life depended on it." I mumbled to myself. I was lying on my bed with Gem on my stomach. She was purring softly. "What makes it worse Gem? I told Nott I already have a date out of panic, because I know him and I know he'll just try it all again."

There was a knock at my door. It was a Friday night before another Hogsmeade trip, so that meant Ginny Weasley was standing on the other side. She was going to ask me if I'd been asked to the ball yet, and if I wanted to pick out my dress and mask with her, Hermione, Luna, and Daphne Greengrass. Some things really had changed. It was now common to see those four girls together constantly. It was also normal to see Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Ron Weasley, Blaise Zabini, and Zacharias Smith walking down corridors together. Where does that leave me? I'm a part of their group, but not a part of it at the same time. I'm the American girl who is leaving once I graduate.

"Come in Ginny!" I shouted through the door.

"How did you know it was me?" She asked innocently.

"Because I know what you want. You want to know if I have been asked yet, and if I'm shopping with you and the others tomorrow."

"Well?"

"No, I haven't been asked, and yes I'll shop with you."

"Even if you don't have a date we'll make sure you look stunning!" Ginny squealed as she exited. I sighed audibly. This was going to be horrible, because if I showed up without a date I was prey. If I showed up with a date, it would be someone I didn't know at all.

"Ugh, what to do?"


	5. An Ending Tonight

_**Author's Note: I know things have been kind of slow, but this chapter we're moving into the action. Thanks for reading this much. Once again, JKR owns all the wonderful characters and plots you recognize. Happy Reading!**_

* * *

"_All these thoughts locked inside_

_Now you're the first to know_

_When darkness turns to light_

_It ends tonight,_

_It ends tonight._

_Just a little insight will make this right_

_It's too late to fight_

_It ends tonight,_

_It ends tonight."_

"_It Ends Tonight"-The All-American Rejects_

**Chapter Five: An Ending Tonight**

The girls were in Ginny's room in the Heads' dormitory. They were all trying on their purchases from the day in Hogsmeade. Ginny had bought a very pale-green dress that hugged her tight in the torso and then flowed out from her hips on. Along with it she bought a small dark green mask with feathers coming from the corners of the eyes. The mask tied around her head with matching ribbons. Hermione had gotten a deep blue dress that stuck to her body almost as if painted on. Her mask also tied to her head but it was a white and blue mask with white ribbons and rhinestones around the outside of it. Luna had bought a canary-yellow with pale purple trimmings Renaissance-type dress. It tied up her back like a corset and had full-length sleeves. When she purchased it, Hermione mentioned that Luna should use a cooling charm the night of the dance to prevent her from fainting. Luna bought a mask that was held in your hand. It had yellow and pale purple ribbons dangling from the corners of the eyes. Daphne's dress was the shortest of all five dresses. Hers came to mid-calf. It was a simple bright-green dress cut pixie-style at the bottom. Her mask was bright-green and was held, it included green and bright blue feathers along the top of it. Finally Jordayna's dress. The girls wanted hers to be magnificent and stand out the most. They bought her a dress that clung to her upper body. It made her breasts stand out even more than they already did. It was black with an orange lace trim. There was a slit that went from the floor to about mid-thigh on her right side. Her mask was just a plain mask that covered around her eyes about the width of a raccoon's markings. It was black with an orange lace trim, and orange laces that tied behind her head.

It was her turn to try on the full ensemble and step out in front of all of her friends. She still thought the dress clung too tightly to her ample breasts, but they would notice that when she came out of the bathroom.

"Come on Jordayna! It can't be that bad!" That was the thing. She knew she didn't look bad, but she did feel borderline sluttish.

When she stepped out of the bathroom, all four of the other girls' jaws dropped. The dress with the perfect black kitten heels had made Jordayna look like a witch on the cover of a fashion magazine. She stopped to look at herself in Ginny's full-length mirror. She thought about with the perfect hairstyle and the mask she would be considered the best-dressed if not best-looking witch there.

"Merlin, you look spectacular. If we put a curling charm on your hair and left it down with the mask, you would bewitch any guy there." Daphne told her happily.

"Thanks. I am actually looking forward to it now that I've seen myself in this dress. Thanks for all your help guys. It means a lot."

"Hey what is the strangest set of friends for?" Hermione giggled.

Jordayna heard the clock chime nine o'clock. "Is that really the time?"

"It is, why?"

"I have to meet Nott like right now in one of the fourth floor classrooms."

"So how are things working with you and Nott?" Hermione winked.

"No, it's definitely not what you think."

"That's because you guys broke up in fifth year right?" Daphne asked.

Damn that girl for being in Slytherin and paying attention to social gossip. "Yeah, something like that. I'll see you later." Jordayna mumbled as she left. She grabbed her Potions stuff from her room and headed to their meeting place.

* * *

"You're late Mallerd." He announced as I entered the room in a flushed hurry.

"I know. I'm sorry; I got caught up with the other Heads."

"Whatever Mallerd, let's just do this and get it done."

He took a sip of our potion.

"Okay, what is your favorite color?"

"Blue."

"Where do you live?"

"The Nott Estate."

"Do you own a pet?"

"Yes."

"What is your favorite class?"

"Transfiguration." He answered while scowling.

"Well I guess that means it works. Okay my turn. Here goes." I took a small swig of the potion.

"What is your middle name?"

I cringed before I answered; this was something Nott had wanted to know when we were dating. "It's Roxanne."

"What's your favorite color?"

"Orange."

"Where do you live?"

"Mallerd Mansion."

"Do you really have a date for the Halloween Ball?"

"No."

"So you lied originally."

"Yes." I started to panic. These questions were beginning to get scary.

"So you just didn't want to go with me."

"Correct."

He shot out of his seat, and hit me. I felt the pain wave through my face. I mentally hexed him. He flew into the back wall of the classroom, and I made a mad dash for the door. I was not fast enough because he called out "Petrificus Totalus." My whole body stopped and became rigid. He kicked me while I was bound.

When he finally stopped I could feel I was bleeding in three or four places. I needed to stay awake. If I fainted, he would get away with it again. I laid there for what felt like days. I could hear the rest of the Heads on rounds in the corridor. If only I could get my mouth to move. Instead I used my mind to make a desk fly at the wall. It made enough noise to draw them into the room.

Once inside, Hermione spoke the counter-spell. I could move again, but just barely. My blood started to flow more freely from the wounds.

"We need to get her to Madame Pomfrey." Hermione said as she started to say Wingardium Leviosa. Malfoy stopped her, and came to lift me up. I gave out a pained whimper, but he cradled me to his chest.

They brought me to the hospital wing. Madame Pomfrey went straight to work on me for the second time in my years here. It was way less times than she saw Harry, but each time she saw me, I had lost a severe amount of blood.

"What happened dear?" She asked knowingly.

"Theodore Nott." The potion hadn't worn off yet. Apparently our potion would be passing the potency test.

I saw Malfoy and Harry exchange a look. It made me uncomfortable.

"Madame Pomfrey, I feel crowded." I voiced. She quickly ushered the other five of them out of there.

"Was it Theodore Nott who did that awful thing to you your fifth year too?"

I nodded. My communication was failing me. I could not lie.

"I thought so. It was right after that I noticed you two were no longer seeing each other. I need to have a word with the Headmistress."

"No! You can't do that Madame Pomfrey. He'll just do things that are worse." I pleaded with her. She shook her head and went off somewhere to talk to McGonagall.

"You know, you're not as brilliant as I thought you were." I heard the drawling voice of Draco Malfoy say from an unknown location.

"Malfoy? Where are you? And thanks for insulting me while I lie here bleeding to death."

"Wow, she's about as dramatic as you used to be when you were injured." Harry's voice said from the same unknown location.

"Shove it Potter."

"Boys, where are you?" I must have looked worried because after I requested, both of them appeared from the corner near my bed from underneath an Invisibility Cloak.

"Ah, the infamous Invisibility Cloak, I should have known."

"Now, I have a question for you. Why would you not want to tell McGonagall that Nott, the insufferable git, raped you?" Malfoy inquired.

"Because I don't want to start…wait, how do you know he raped me?"

Both boys got a guilty look on their faces.

"Because we watched your nightmare."

"YOU DID WHAT?!" I demanded.

They edged away in fear of my anger. My irises had to be black right now.

"We're really sorry. We are, it's just Malfoy was concerned for you, and well I was too. You're a good person Jordayna, and Malfoy suspected something terrible from that nightmare because of the day you had in Hogsmeade. We had to know for sure. Don't be mad at him. I demanded we look at it." Harry sincerely explained to me. Draco exchanged a look with him.

"Fine. But don't think that I'm going to trust you both right away. That was a severe breach of privacy. I can't believe you actually did that."

"I was not going to look at it Mallerd. I just didn't want you to suffer that night." Malfoy pleaded to me. My feelings for him surfaced in that moment. He had wanted to take away my pain. Too bad he was going to end up marrying Pansy and making babies happily ever after.

"Malfoy, I think I hear Madame Pomfrey headed back. Get some sleep Jordayna. We'll come see you in the morning. Malfoy will bring whatever work you miss." Harry grinned.

* * *

"Why did you tell her I would bring her work? And more importantly, why did you tell her that you demanded to see the nightmare?"

"I told her I wanted to see the nightmare because I can tell she doesn't trust you fully, and I didn't want her to think you were the bad guy. I told her you would bring her work because you will."

"Why can't Granger bring it to her?"

"We don't have all of our classes with the Slytherins, how would Hermione get her the work from those classes? Plus Malfoy, admit it, you like her."

"I don't think I do."

"You carried her to the hospital wing, getting blood all over your probably over-priced robes. You like her. Ask the damn girl to the ball."

"Fine." I huffed as we entered the Heads' common room. We were attacked by the other three as soon as the portrait hole shut.

"Is she okay?" Little Weasley questioned as she hugged Potter.

"She'll be alright. Nott raped her in our fifth year, and then today he beat her and left her to bleed and die in that classroom. Madame Pomfrey is straightening it out with Professor McGonagall now." Harry answered her.

"That's so horrible." Hermione whispered.

"He's a wanker. I think we should do something about it." Zacharias suggested.

"No, I think Madame Pomfrey will take care of it. If he does something after he's reprimanded, then we'll take care of it our way." Harry said sternly.

I nodded in agreement. It was the first time in the last ten minutes I had actually been actively participating in the conversation. I was extremely worried about her. Potter was right. I fancied her.

* * *

The next morning Madame Pomfrey had let Jordayna know that she would be fine, be able to leave for dinner, and that Theodore Nott was to be expelled. Professor McGonagall would not allow such behavior to be tolerated. Jordayna just growled inwardly. This was going to lead to trouble, she just knew it. It was five minutes to lunch time and she was getting anxious. Jordayna didn't know if Malfoy was really going to show up with her homework or not. She really hoped he did because she wanted to thank him for carrying her yesterday.

"You're looking better today Mallerd." She jumped at the ever-recognizable lazy drawl.

"Madame Pomfrey says I will be out in time for dinner."

"Good. The table was out-numbered by Gryffindors at breakfast."

"The table's always out-numbered by Gryffindors. We sit at the Gryffindor table."

"True, but tonight we won't be. McGonagall made an announcement at breakfast that tonight the four long tables will be replaced with big round tables that sit ten. She wants to promote inter-house relations. And ten is perfect for our very unusual group."

She nodded in response. It was true. There were ten of them that hung out on a regular basis. They were known as the Heads Group even though four of them were not Heads.

"Well here is your work. I'm going to head to my afternoon classes. If you want I'll come pick you up to help you to dinner?"

"Sure Malfoy that would be nice. And Malfoy?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks for carrying me yesterday."

"Well for as bright as Granger is, she forgot that you were bleeding and levitating you while bleeding would have made you lose more blood and cause Filch to have a fit. But, as always, the pleasure was all mine."

Jordayna had rested for the rest of the afternoon with her text books. She laughed at this. Only she and Hermione Granger would consider an afternoon with their text books as relaxing. Before she knew it, Malfoy was back to help her to dinner.

"I'll carry your stuff. Just worry about getting to the Great Hall."

When they entered, the entire room had silenced.

"I see good news travels fast."

"You know this place, if there's something happening, the rest of the student body is sure to know."

"Hey Mallerd!" A shrill female voice shouted at Jordayna.

"Yes, Pansy?"

"I can't believe you got poor Theo expelled with your lies! You should be kicked out of this place. They should have known not to let an American in here. Americans are about as bad as Mudbloods! I had respect for you at one time, knowing that your father was wealthy and a pureblood, and that you were sorted into Slytherin, but no one rats out another Slytherin. You're just American garbage." She finished and slapped Jordayna square in the jaw.

Draco's wand went to Pansy's throat.

"Draco, darling, I believe your wand is pointed at the wrong person."

"Actually Pansy I disagree. It's facing exactly who I want it to face."

"But Draco, I thought you were going to take me to the ball?" Pansy whined.

"I wouldn't take you anywhere Pansy. We've long since been over. As a matter-of-fact you can be the first witness to me asking Jordayna to the ball."

Jordayna felt her knees weaken. Did he just say he wanted to take her to the Halloween Ball?

"Jordayna Mallerd would you like to be my date to the Halloween Ball?"

"Why Draco Malfoy, I would love to be your date."

"Do I even have to ask the color of your dress?"

Pansy started to stomp away while both of them pretended to act like they were a mushy couple even though both of them wished they were.

Jordayna furrowed her brow a little, and Pansy fell flat on her face, revealing a hot pink thong to the entire hall.

"Beautifully done."

"You know? Oh of course you would know, it was in the nightmare."

"Yes it was. I'm so sorry it was my potion that made you defenseless."

"Not your fault. He's the one who gave it to me."

He nodded. "I believe our table waits." They joined the other eight at a table in the front of the Great Hall.

"That was quite a show!" Ginny giggled. "Too bad for Pansy she tripped at the end." Draco gave Jordayna a proud look.

"Yeah too bad. I hope Millicent heals her broken ego." Daphne snorted. "So Jordayna, what do you think of the new Great Hall?"

"I love it. It's about time I was only sitting with my friends. Even if a good portion of them are Gryffindors." Jordayna said emphasizing the last word with fake arrogance. Draco pulled out a chair for her and she sat down. He sat next to her.

"So Malfoy, you really going to take her to the ball or was it just a ploy to get out of going with Pansy?" Harry asked with a triumphant grin.

"I really meant it. Here, I'll ask without Pansy as an audience. Jordayna can I have the pleasure of your company for the Halloween Ball?"

"I really would love to."

"Then it's settled. Is your dress really orange?" He asked scowling.

"No it's mostly black with orange trim."

"Which means to match, I still have to wear orange."

"You don't have to match me."

"Sure I do. How inappropriate would we look when we're the only couple in the Heads Group that don't?"

"Except we're not really a couple. We're just going to the ball together."

"Regardless, we will match. I'll condescend to wearing orange. It is Halloween after all."

"Thanks Malfoy."

"We're going to a ball together. I'm wearing orange for you. Plus I just insulted Pansy in your honor. I think that warrants you calling me Draco."

"Okay, Draco."

* * *

October went by quickly with very little eventful happenings except for the occasional outside of school dueling between Pansy and Jordayna. Jordayna usually won. She had the unfair (or as she called it: Slytherin) advantage of being able to think things to happen. Her eleven and a half inches of Hawthorn with unicorn tail hair core wand was useful, but having Pansy trip or point her wand at herself made the duels interesting. The duels were always by the lake so as not to get caught by professors. Jordayna did not want to lose her position as one of the Heads. However, Pansy would love it and tried hard to get Jordayna to duel in the corridors.

It was Halloween night. There were three hours until the beginning of the ball and the girls were putting themselves together.

Once they were all dressed, which took forty-five minutes with all the tying, zipping, buttoning, and adding of cooling charms to the dresses, they went to work on each girl's hair. Ginny was the first. She sat down in a chair in her room in front of her vanity. Her wavy orange-red locks fell to right below her shoulders.

"I think if we put her hair up in an elegant chiffon and then magic her mask to stay loosely on her, it would look stunning!" Hermione suggested. The other three girls looked at Ginny and nodded approval. They spent thirty minutes perfecting Ginny's hair and mask.

Hermione took the seat next.

"I'm so glad your hair tamed after all these years Granger. We can do a messy bun of curls with tendrils falling out of it and framing your face." Daphne told her. They also used the ties from her mask to intertwine in her hair. They curled the ribbon to match the curls in her hair.

Luna took the seat next and her vibrantly blonde hair was pulled into a French twist. Daphne said a special charm to remove the mask from its stick and put itself on Luna's face.

"If you want to take it off at any point in the night let me know. I'll say the counter charm." Daphne let Luna know. Luna nodded.

Daphne having medium-length, extremely curly dark blonde almost light brown hair was a bit of a hassle, but the girls decided on a French braid. They first used a straightening charm and then Hermione braided it by hand. She believed she could make it more unique than if they were to use a charm. Then Daphne used the same charm on her mask as the one on Luna's.

Finally, Jordayna had her turn. Daphne charmed her strawberry-chocolate locks to have soft waves. Her hair was at mid-back. Daphne charmed the front of her hair to float towards, but not too close to her face.

"Luckily, this is all she needs." Daphne said delightedly.

"That only makes us fifteen minutes late to meet the boys in the common room." Hermione scoffed.

"We're supposed to be late. It makes them appreciate the effort more." Ginny giggled.

* * *

"What takes women so long to get ready? I'm starving." Ron whined. Harry and Draco just looked at him like he was a lost dog.

"They want you to appreciate the effort." Harry said channeling his girlfriend's thoughts.

"I appreciate 'Mione. I asked her way before the ball this time."

"That's because you're supposed to as her boyfriend Weasley. You weren't looking for another girl to be your girlfriend with Granger as your fall-back plan. If anyone gets credit for asking a girl in advance it's me. Your dates were all sure things." Draco lectured in a idle drawl.

"We're ready!" Ginny announced from the top of the stairs.

Ginny was the first to descend. The pale green dress sat low one her breast line. It had thick straps and at her hips, it flowed outward as if she were a fairy tale princess. She wore skinny dark green heels the color of her emerald green mask. Harry could not help but to gawk in awe.

"You don't look to bad yourself." Ginny chuckled. He really didn't in Ginny's opinion. He was wearing a black tux with white shirt (since this was a masked ball boys were not required to wear dress robes, Ron was grateful). He wore a pale green cummerbund, pale green tie, and was wearing a simple black mask which like all the boys only framed around the eyes.

"How can you see right now?" Ginny inquired.

"Charm. It only lasts until midnight so if we happen to be out past that, I have my glasses in my inside pocket."

After Ginny, Hermione made her way down the steps. Her midnight dress was strapless and completely hugged her form all the way to the floor. She wore silver ballet flats with it. Ron's mouth dropped at the sight of her. He was wearing a pale blue tuxedo and deep blue mask which actually looked fetching on him. It was the contrast between his hair and the ensemble.

"I'm really glad I get to take you to the ball this time." He managed to say in spite of his awe.

"Thank you Ronald."

Luna followed Hermione. Her Renaissance dress made her stand out, but not in a weird Luna-way. Her shoes were suede Renaissance style boot-heels she had them charmed purple instead of their normal brown color. It made her seem more graceful or royal. Zacharias was in his black tux with a tie and cummerbund bewitched to change from yellow to purple throughout the night. His mask was charmed to do the same thing his tie and cummerbund were. They were an odd looking couple, but they worked together.

Daphne seemed so out of place in the group with her short pixie-cut bright green dress and extremely high bright green stilettos. That was just her thing; she wanted to be the odd girl out. Her legs appeared to go on for days in such a short dress with such high shoes. Blaise was almost caught off-guard by the site of her. He waited for her at the bottom of the stairs in a white tux with bright green cummerbund and tie. His mask was also bright green.

"Now for the reason we came here. I present to you, the girl of the hour, Jordayna Mallerd!" Ginny shrieked with excitement.

Jordayna stood at the top step. Every male's jaw dropped in the room. Their dates gave them a few minutes to do so. They all believed it would boost the Slytherin girl's ego to be gawked at by more than one guy at a time. She stood in black kitten heels that laced up her legs to mid-calf. The dress was a halter top that fastened around her neck in the orange trim. The top portion clung to her upper body and showed a fair amount of her cleavage. Where the dress gathered at her right hip is where the skirt split down to the floor, orange trim outlining the slit. The dress had a small train that followed on the floor behind her. Hermione had enchanted it to remain spotless during the ball. With her hair down (which it never had been up to this point, always being in a pony tail or bun), she was a sight to behold. Eventually Ginny cleared her throat, and all of the males except for one closed their mouths.

"I don't know about you Malfoy, but I would say you have the hottest girl in school as your date for this ball." Luna said shocking just about everyone.

"Thank-you Luna, but I believe I have the honor of being the best looking guy in school's date." Jordayna giving him a once-over. He had worn a black tux with black undershirt. Instead of a cummerbund and tie he wore an orange vest and bow tie. His mask was also black with orange stripes. "You may hate orange Draco, but it definitely is becoming on you."

"I think I may be warming up to it." He said as he graced her hand with a light kiss.

"I believe we have a ball to get to everyone." Harry announced as he led the group to the Great Hall.

They opened the doors to enter a room with floating candles and jack-o'-lanterns. The room was completely decorated in orange, black, silver, and red. It was a sight to behold. The group went to the table they regularly sat at for every meal. Since Draco and Jordayna were the last couple to enter, all eyes went to them. Everyone could not believe their eyes. The two of them fit perfectly together. They were walking arm in arm.

"Thank you students for attending this year's first-ever Halloween Ball. I just want to say have a good evening and enjoy. Remember that staff will be circulating throughout the evening. If anyone chooses to create mischief there will be severe consequences. With that said, we will be enjoying dinner, and then a first dance led by the Head Boys and Girls." McGonagall announced.

Draco pulled out a chair for Jordayna and she complied. He took the seat to her left. He continued to hold her hand. The other four girls kept stealing glances over at the sign of affection between their friends.

When it was time for the first song, the six Heads approached the middle of the dance floor. The first dance was to be a waltz. It was interesting to see the color scheme that Harry dancing with Hermione and Ginny dancing with Zacharias provoked. The three couples did the first minute with their respective Heads partner, and then when it came time for the rest of the school to join them on the dance floor, they switched to their respective dates.

Draco held Jordayna closer than necessary during the waltz. Once it was over, a new song started to play. It had a faster tempo and the whole group and joined in dancing with one-another.

The evening was going along splendidly until Pansy 'bumped' into Jordayna on the dance floor.

"Pansy, tonight, please just leave it be." Jordayna appealed to her.

"No, I think everyone should know why you have been winning all of these duels."

"What duels?" Jordayna asked innocently.

"Don't give me that Mallerd! You know precisely what duels."

"Miss Parkinson, I don't know what is going on here, but you will not speak to one of the Head Girls that way. Detention in my office tomorrow at eight o'clock in the morning."

"But professor, the ball ends at midnight!" Pansy whined following McGonagall to the end of the Great Hall.

Jordayna let out a sigh of relief. "Do you really think she knows?"

"My guess is Nott told her, so yes." Draco answered hugging her closer to try and soothe her worries.

"And for our final song tonight, 'Magic Works' by the Weird Sisters." Professor Flitwick announced to the Great Hall.

"I love this song." Jordayna whispered to Draco as he took her in his arms. They danced flush against each other as the song played around them.

"_And dance your final dance  
This is your final chance  
To hold the one you love  
You know you've waited long enough_

Jordayna started to sing along with the music.

_So,  
Believe that magic works  
Don't be afraid  
Of bein' hurt  
Don't let this magic die  
The answer's there  
Oh, just look in her eyes_

He felt as she sang to him that she was whispering in his ear. It was almost as if she wanted him to do as the lyrics that rang out around the Great Hall around them suggested.

_And make your final move  
Mmm, don't be scared  
She wants you to  
It's hard  
You must be brave  
Don't let this moment slip away_

_  
Believe that magic works  
Don't be afraid  
Afraid of bein' hurt  
No, don't let this magic die  
Ooh, the answer's there  
Yeah, just look in her eyes_

_And don't believe that magic can die  
No, no, no, this magic can't die  
So dance, your final dance.  
'Cause this is, your final chance."_

As the music ended, Draco lowered his lips to hers, and kissed her as passionately as he could. Here's to being brave and making your final move.


	6. Reasoning

_**Author's Note: I know that was a tiny cliffhanger, but I really believe that a story should have some background before you bring in the romance. As stated before, all plots and characters you recognize as JKR's, I do not own. Now for the show! Happy Reading!**_

* * *

"_I found a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_And the reason is you."_

"_The Reason"-Hoobastank_

**Chapter Six: Reasoning**

I leaned into his kiss. I couldn't believe it was happening. I moved my hands into his hair. I could not care at all that the rest of the school was watching us. I was finally kissing Draco Malfoy and I'd be damned if it didn't last longer than a minute.

There was a round of applause from somewhere behind me and someone cleared their throat.

"Miss Mallerd, Mr. Malfoy, if you two could remove yourselves from one another, then I can inform you that the ball is over." Professor McGonagall said sternly.

The rest of the Heads Group was still applauding furiously behind me. "Really guys, you can stop now!" I told them. It was embarrassing to have your friends cheering on your snogging session. (Oh Merlin, I've been here too long. I'm starting to use their slang.) I looked at them; Ginny and Harry shared a look and grinned widely. Somehow I think the two of them were playing Cupid.

Draco took my hand and we lead the rest of our friends back to the Heads' common room. I held the skirt of my dress with my right hand to prevent myself tripping over it. I was still a little light headed from the kiss I just shared with Draco.

"Before you get further, I just want to say to all of you, that you are adults and I expect you to make decisions like adults. I know what young people do, just be careful." McGonagall lectured before sending us on our way. Hermione and Ginny were giggling behind me.

"She only said that because of you two!" Ginny couldn't suppress her laughter anymore.

"Well I think if she knew what happened in your bedroom she would say a lot more than that." I teased Ginny. Harry's face went red.

"You tell her that stuff?" Harry asked. Draco suppressed a snicker.

"We all tell each other stuff. Except for Jordayna, well now she'll have stuff to share, that is unless Malfoy's going to take back that snogging session and not date her."

"Oh no I'm definitely going to date her." Draco confirmed while wrapping his right arm around my waist.

"So wait, you tell my sister stuff about us?!" Ron asked taken aback.

"Well not really. Ginny prefers not to hear my stories about that stuff. However Daphne, Luna, and Jordayna love them!" Hermione finished and giggled. The boys shared looks of concern.

"You guys do it too. I can guarantee it. Wait as a matter-of-fact I can prove it. I remember a particular conversation in fourth year after the Yule Ball between you and Zabini." I said mockingly towards Draco and Blaise.

"What conversation?"

"How you enjoyed a specific activity of Daphne's during snogging." I chuckled. Blaise got really red and looked towards Daphne.

"I don't care. I'm glad you like something. I take pride in it." Daphne answered putting a swagger in her step.

They were all laughing pretty hard when they got to the common room entrance. It was behind a portrait of Dumbledore.

"Hello students! Was the Halloween Ball superb?"

"Of course it was Professor. The Great Hall was beautiful, and it was just a wonderful night." Hermione explained to the portrait. "Oh, and _happy houses_." Dumbledore's portrait swung open revealing the vibrantly colored Heads' common room. It was decorated in scarlet, gold, green, silver, yellow, and black. It would be an interior decorator's biggest nightmare, but they loved it.

"I love that Halloween was on a Friday night. It makes it spookier and better that I don't have to get up for classes." Blaise commented while taking a seat on a black couch. Daphne came over to sit next to him.

"It was a spectacular evening." I agreed.

"That's only because you spent the last three minutes of the ball with your tongue in Malfoy's mouth." Hermione scolded me.

"Oh please, once again need I remind you of the stuff that goes on with Ron."

"You may be a nice person, but you really are a Slytherin."

"Yes, and proud of it. I always have been." I said with a bit of cockiness in my tone. "I'm one of the few Halfbloods to make it in, plus I'm American. I should have been a shoe-in for Hufflepuff."

"What's wrong with Hufflepuff?!" Smith wondered aloud.

"Nothing's wrong with Hufflepuff. I'm just saying that I had wicked Slytherin traits that the Sorting Hat saw necessary to develop further by putting me with everyone else who displayed these traits."

"Except you don't display them as often as the other Slytherins." Hermione chimed in.

"Well that's because I'm smarter than the other Slytherins. I only display these traits when they get me something I want." I smirked.

"I would be slightly offended by the fact that you called yourself smarter than me, but I know it's true. Plus, with the smirk you just gave I wouldn't be surprised if you could talk us all out of our first-born children." Blaise put in. "They should name a dungeon after you."

"I wish they would. However, I doubt it will ever come true. Well goodnight everyone. I need to remove this dress. Draco, are you coming?"

He didn't have to be asked twice. He followed her all the way to her door.

"Be a good boy and go in through your door. You can come in through the bathroom."

* * *

The lot downstairs was right, she is evil. Malfoy thought to himself. She had locked the bathroom door so he couldn't come in while she was undressing. He mentally cursed her. Too bad he knew it wouldn't do anything, unlike if she did the same to him.

"You can come in now." She said as she unlocked the bathroom door. He didn't hesitate, within moments he had her underneath him on the bed. He was kissing and caressing any part of her he could reach. She was enjoying it, but at the same time it was bringing back memories she could not deal with at the moment. She went rigid.

Draco stopped immediately upon feeling her go stiff. "Is this too fast, I'm sorry."

"No, I want you to kiss me and other stuff, it's just, well I can't seem to separate what is really happening from the memories of Nott."

Draco looked guilty. How could he have been stupid enough to forget. She's been raped and here he was ready to shag her right after he kissed her for the first time. However, in his defense, she was intoxicating. When she had come down those steps earlier in the evening, he almost fell all over himself. Now here she was in silky silver shorts and a black spaghetti-strap tank top, and he wanted her more than ever. _'Relax. Give her time to adjust. The only experience she's had is not pleasant. Well I think that's her only experience.'_ Draco thought to himself.

"Jordayna?"

"Yes, Draco?"

"Is Nott the only experience you've ever had with this?"

He could tell by the way she had this scared look on her face that her answer would be yes, but he waited for her to say it nonetheless.

"Yes." She answered hiding away from him in the comforter.

"Don't hide. It's okay that it was. I just wanted to know. I want to know a lot about you. I think I've liked you for a lifetime."

"I told you it was the old school-yard approach to liking someone, but you didn't believe me."

"Oh shove it." He said before taking her in his arms and kissing her some more. He had started to trail down her neck when he mentally kicked himself for the second time that night. "Sorry."

"No it's okay. I want to do stuff. You have no idea how long I've wanted to be with you. I mean I hated you for awhile, and then I think it turned into this huge I-can't-have-him crush."

"Why couldn't you have me?"

"You were Parkinson's territory, and I didn't think you liked me."

"Okay, first of all, not Pansy's anything. Second, I didn't think I liked you, but really I did. You were so many things that Slytherins aren't supposed to be. You're American, Halfblooded, and have friends in Gryffindor. I was raised not to like you, but as I told you when the year started, I don't care what my father approves. You were right all those years ago; Voldemort didn't care about his supporters. I almost killed Dumbledore, something that I'm glad I never did. Now what I want is you." Draco admitted feeling vulnerable.

"If I didn't already have feelings for you, then I would definitely have them now. You've grown up so much. If you were young Draco, you wouldn't have stopped just because I froze up."

"I don't want to believe that's true, but I know it is. I'm still a right bastard occasionally, but I would never take you by force now. I could never stoop low enough to be as much of a prick as Nott was."

"I'm so glad for that because that would ruin this new found liking I have for you." She moved closer into his embrace on her bed. He kissed her forehead.

"I don't know about you Mallerd, but I'm tired. Do you want me to go back to my own room?"

"Nope, I like you just where you are. And, Malfoy?"

"Hmm?"

"Thanks."

"The pleasure was all mine." He answered before wrapping his arms around her and soothing her into sleep.

* * *

I woke up before he did the following morning. I watched him sleep for about ten minutes before he stirred.

"Good morning. How long were you awake?"

"Only about ten minutes. It was like you knew I was awake already. This is the second time in years I've slept a whole night. The first being the last time you stayed."

"It did seem colder when you woke up. You moved away slightly. And I'm glad you're sleeping. I sleep better with you too."

The next week went by quickly. Soon it was time to give our reports on the Veritaserum. Since Nott was expelled, I was exempt from giving my report much to Pansy's dismay. I could see her squirming with jealousy and rage. She wanted to tear me from limb to limb.

_(Memory)_

_The morning after the dance Draco and I walked down to breakfast hand in hand. She had started to walk towards us. I simply had her plop down on her butt half-way to us._

"_Breakfast isn't served on the floor Pansy. You should probably find a table." I said looking down at her with a smirk. It was the only time I would be able to look down at her since I'm five foot one and she's five foot six. I looked back to Draco who grinned approvingly at me._

"_That is the sexiest thing I have ever seen." Draco whispered in my ear._

_(End Memory)_

"Well since all the reports are over, you can all return to your original partners." Slughorn announced. I did not have to be told twice. I ran back to my shared table with Draco.

"Someone's glad to be next to me." He whispered taking my hand underneath the table. This further enraged Pansy.

"I've missed you. It's so lonely back there."

"Ahem." Slughorn cleared his throat to get the elated class's attention back. "Your N.E.W.T.'s are coming up shortly so I will be giving you an exam every Friday to prepare you. The class groaned except for Hermione and me.

We were at dinner. The majority of the table was groaning over Friday exams in Potions.

"Ronald! This is a great opportunity! We learn about our strengths and weaknesses." Hermione was explaining to him.

"Yes this is excellent. It's great practice." I chimed in supporting Hermione's lecture. I wasn't paying attention to the rest of the Great Hall so I didn't notice when it went silent.

"Mallerd." A cold, nasally female voice spoke up. "This is for you." Pansy handed me a piece of parchment. I took it from her. I opened and read it. She wanted to meet me at the Quidditch pitch at seven. I could do that. We were going to settle this once and for all.

"What does it say?" Draco asked.

"Quidditch pitch at seven." I answered.

"Are you going?" Harry asked.

"Yes. I think if she and I don't settle this, then we're going to end up throwing Unforgivables at each other."

Harry and Draco exchanged a look before Draco leaned over and suggested. "She may be tricking you into something. Don't forget she knows about your abilities."

"I'll be fine."

* * *

I entered the Quidditch pitch. My sense tingled. Something was wrong here. I should have brought one of the others with me. I felt the wind rush past me. It was Pansy on her broom.

"Listen Mallerd! Grab that broom over there!" Pansy shouted. "We're going to race this out." Pansy smirked. Nott had probably told her my fear of flying.

"I don't fly Parkinson!" I shouted up to her.

"Do it Mallerd! If you don't, then everybody knows about your magical secret!"

"Fine!" I said as I trudged over to the broom. I put my hand on it and felt the unnatural pull of a Portkey. I started to panic. Pansy said, "Now everything will go back to normal." It was the last I heard before I landed in the middle of a room.

"Nice to see you Mallerd."

* * *

Draco began to worry. It had been two hours since Jordayna had left for the Quidditch pitch. He came down the stairs into the common room. Hermione was helping Ron with his Transfiguration homework.

"She's not back yet Malfoy. We're actually worried now too. We haven't left the common room waiting for her." Hermione explained.

"I'm going to find her."

"We'll come with you." Hermione said gathering up her stuff to put in her room. "Harry! Ginny! Zacharias! We have to find Jordayna! She hasn't come back!"

"Wait she's not back from that thing with Pansy?" Harry asked opening his door.

"No. I'm worried." Draco answered with a panicked edge in his voice.

* * *

"You can push me around all you want with that magic of yours, but I'm still going to get what I want." Nott said as he got up from where I flung him. He was moving towards me and I made him fall again. I was trying to fight back as much as I could. I didn't know where I was and I had been here for hours.

"Crucio!" He shouted at me. I was done. A hot, searing pain took over my entire body. I started to cry. I hoped I would die quickly.

"That stopped you pretty quickly. And no, you are not going to die. I'm going to keep you here. You are going to be mine." He released the curse from me, only to put another one. "Imperio!"

Somehow I don't think having me pick tulips was what he had in mind.


	7. Save Me from the Crash

_**Author's Note: I appreciate the reviews. Thank you so much. I have been trying hard to please everyone, this being my first fanfiction with an original character. Thanks again for adding me to your Story Alert list. Once again, anything you recognize as JKR's I do not own. Also, I know that Jordayna seems to slip into a different personality in this chapter, but I know that is what happens when people are broken in the way she is. Happy Reading!**_

* * *

_"Until you crash_

_Until you burn_

_Until you lie_

_Until you learn_

_Until you see_

_Until you believe_

_Until you fight_

_Until you fall_

_Until the end of everything at all_

_Until you die_

_Until you're alive!"_

"_Savior"-30 Seconds to Mars_

**Chapter Seven: Save Me from the Crash**

"Parkinson!" Draco yelled to Pansy when the Heads Group caught up to her in a corridor. The rest stood back as Draco confronted her.

"Yes, Draco?" Pansy answered sweetly even though she cringed when Draco used her last name.

"Where's Jordayna? She went to meet you and she hasn't come back."

"I don't know. She never showed. She was probably too afraid I guess."

"I doubt it." Harry said stepping forward.

"Draco, I can't believe you brought those lesser beings with you! I thought you were better than that!"

"Don't change the subject. I know she went to see you I walked her to the castle doors." Draco told her.

"Well then she went somewhere else from there. She never met me."

"Fine, but if you are lying, I'll make sure you wished you were never born." Draco threatened raising his wand at her to emphasize his point because something told him she was lying.

"Malfoy, we should go, we have the whole castle to search." Harry said to him. He knew Malfoy would throw an Unforgivable at Pansy if they didn't get him out of there.

"Yes if we don't find her, we'll go to Professor McGonagall." Hermione reassured him.

Draco lowered his wand and Pansy sighed with relief and stomped off.

"We'll find her." Ginny offered. Harry put a hand on his shoulder.

"I hope so, for Pansy's sake because if she was lying then I will hex her into next week."

* * *

I stirred awake. I hadn't known what happened after the curse hit me, but I think I could figure it out. Nott has always wanted me for sex. It was the main reason he had started to date me in our fourth year. He constantly had been trying to get me alone and naked. I hadn't broken up with him because someone was finally accepting me.

"I see you've finally come back love. I have to say I enjoyed you thoroughly. If you don't want to go crazy from being Imperiused too many times, then I suggest you stop the mind tricks and do things more willingly."

I could only nod. I would do whatever he wanted to never wake-up with this feeling again.

"Good girl, now drink this." He handed me something. I assumed it was a Befuddlement Potion. I drank it and hoped to Merlin someone would save me.

* * *

They had searched for a few more hours before Hermione made them go to McGonagall.

"Students, what are you doing out at this late hour?" McGonagall had prodded the moment they had gone to her office.

"Professor, Jordayna Mallerd is missing." Hermione explained.

"When did you see her last?"

"Draco took about fifteen minutes to explain the entire situation to her.

"I see. She has been dueling with Ms. Parkinson. More importantly, Miss Parkinson is the last person was supposed to have seen her. Miss Greengrass please go to your dormitory and retrieve Miss Parkinson. Mr. Zabini alert Professor Slughorn that his Head Girl is missing and that I will need him here with Veritaserum."

The students nodded and did as they were told. Draco, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Zacharias, and Luna sat down in chairs that McGonagall conjured for them. Draco was visibly uneasy.

"Mr. Malfoy, is there something wrong?"

"Yes, Professor, can I speak to you privately?" Draco asked giving Harry a look. Harry nodded knowing that he was about to tell McGonagall about Jordayna's mental abilities.

"Sure Mr. Malfoy, will the rest of you wait in the corridor a moment." McGonagall commanded more than asked.

"Malfoy, we're her friends too. We want to know what's going on!" Ginny demanded.

"No, it's okay everyone. Let him talk to her." Harry commanded. He knew that Jordayna wanted to keep her abilities a secret and made sure they did. He nodded to Malfoy as the others headed out. He trailed behind to make sure they were all out.

"Now what is it?"

"Um, Jordayna has special abilities."

"Go on."

"She's able to do magic mentally. It is one of the reasons most of her duels with Pansy ended quickly. Pansy was not a match for the mental ability Jordayna has, and Pansy found out. She wanted to tell the whole school to make everyone shun her."

"Oh, Mr. Malfoy, I already knew, but if Miss Parkinson then she could have found a way to use it against her."

"That is what I was worried about." Draco admitted.

There was a knock at the door. McGonagall crossed to it. She opened it a small crack to see who it was.

"Come in Professor Slughorn. Good evening Miss Parkinson."

"Why am I here?" Pansy whined.

"Do you have the potion?"

"Yes, Headmistress."

"Miss Parkinson you are here because it has come to my attention that Miss Mallerd is missing. You were to have been the last person to see her.

Half an hour later Pansy had told them all about Nott's plan to keep Jordayna as his own at a small family home he owned in the southern part of the country. She talked all about the planted Portkey to kidnap her. Draco was boiling with anger. She was out there somewhere being held captive by a prick.

"We'll alert the Ministry and her parents. Thank you students for bringing this straight to me."

* * *

Morning was finally here. I spent a good portion of the night doing things I did not want to do with Nott. He handed me another goblet it was the second dose of the Befuddlement Potion. Under its pull I am unable to do any of the more complicated mental magic. I miss my friends, my family, and unexpectedly I miss Draco the most. It has only been twelve hours since I left Hogwarts, but it felt like days.

"You should stop thinking and get some sleep. I have a meeting with my godfather over some business dealings."

"Okay." I agreed. I had broken. I could not say no now. I lost everything I had been. I was no longer worthy of anything. I crawled back to the bed where I had given Nott my body unwillingly. I shuttered on the bed and looked at the ceiling. Over on the dresser there was a picture of Nott with the other boys of our year in Slytherin. Draco was smirking, Blaise was making faces, Nott was grinning, and others were crowding around Draco and Blaise. It was funny because at that moment I thought Draco and Blaise started to wave at me.

* * *

The Heads Group had not slept at all after they were dismissed from McGonagall's office. They hung out in the common room trying to reassure Draco everything was going to be okay. The only one who looked grim was Harry. Draco appreciated that Harry hadn't offered any comforting words.

"Thanks for not offering solace." Draco thanked Harry.

"You are welcome. I won't offer it because I know what you are thinking and it only makes those thoughts worse. You're blaming yourself and wishing you had gone with her to the Quidditch pitch. I won't tell you it'll be okay, but I will say that they'll do their best to find her."

"Thanks Potter. Who would have thought that you and I would be standing here as friends today worrying over the same person?"

"I'm not sure I even believe it sometimes, and if someone would have suggested it before this year, I probably would have hexed them."

"Want me to make breakfast?" Hermione asked from behind them. "Professor McGonagall has excused us from class to rest from the night."

"Sure. Thanks Granger."

"No problem Malfoy. She's our friend too. I'm sorry that Pansy and Nott did this to her just as much as you are. I want to make the best of it. I know we were enemies in the past, but today we our two friends worried over someone we care about."

"I'm sorry too." Ginny added. She took Harry's hand. She remembered the time spent worrying about Harry so she sympathized with Draco. The difference being Draco knew what was happening to Jordayna.

* * *

He had brought me into the shower with him. He wanted to see me wet. I was crying because I knew he wouldn't notice. He got upset when I cried and would use the Cruciatus Curse. I think I've been here for about a week. Why hadn't anyone found me? I can't take this anymore. He come from behind me and touches my breasts. I try not to cringe because that makes him throw curses and hexes too. I let him do this to me while I try to block it out. His stronger doses of the Befuddlement Potion have worn out my mental capabilities completely. I just think of Draco and hope one day we'll be okay again. I know he won't like me anymore after this, but I still hope we can stay friends. I think about leaving this small estate in Canterbury. London is less than a two hour drive away. I know I would not make it though. I don't have a car, and Nott has wards on this place. I think of my father. I hope he still loves me when they find me, if they ever do.

* * *

Draco shot up. He saw images of Jordayna in a shower. He could see that Nott was with her. It was like he was in her mind for a moment. She had thought for a fleeting moment about how Canterbury was only a short drive away from London. She wanted to see him and her father and stepmother. He had to tell McGonagall.

"Are you sure?" McGonagall asked a second time.

"Yes."

"I'll let the Aurors on her case know at once. You should owl her father. He has been worried about her. Did you meet him when he was here?"

"Yes. I will owl him at once." Draco answered. He had met Robert Mallerd on many occasions as his father had made it a point to know the wealthiest wizard from America.

_(Memory)_

"_Yes Mr. Malfoy, I've heard so much about you. Thank you for joining us. This is my wife, Kathleen, and my daughter, Jordayna." Mr. Mallerd had introduced the tall blonde and short strawberry-brunette to my father as I sat there emotionless. Father always said I was to be seen and not heard at those functions. I only spoke when spoken to by an older wizard._

"_I'm so sorry. Where are my manners? This is my son, Draco. I believe he's already met your daughter at school?" I knew Father was waiting for my reply, but the Halfblood beat me to it._

"_Of course Draco and I know each other Mr. Malfoy. We are in the same year and house." Jordayna said with such false sweetness in her voice you'd think she was one of us._

"_Is that so? Well it must be nice to have American blood in Slytherin. You are a beautiful young witch too. I see where you get your lovely dark hair from, but what about those majestic eyes?" Father asked glancing between Mr. and Mrs. Mallerd. I knew she got her ever-changing eyes from her birth mother. All of Hogwarts knew Jordayna Mallerd's mother was a Muggle to whom her father was no longer married._

"_I get my eyes from my mother. She is an American Muggle." Jordayna answered with a tone that dared Father to make a comment._

"_Well isn't that lovely?" He asked in a condescending way._

_Later when we arrived back at the Manor, Father was disagreeable with me._

"_How could you not tell me about her, when you obviously know her?"_

"_Honestly Father, she slipped my mind." I lazily drawled. It was not a wise decision because he punished me with a Cruciatus Curse and sent me to bed. I could hear him yelling through the vents. He was cursing her too. She had talked to him in a tone. No one talks to Father in a tone and survives the wrath._

* * *

I could feel arms lifting me from the bed, but I didn't turn to see the person. I believed Nott was just back for another round. He had given me a thick-strapped, low-cut tank top and a pair of silk green boxers to sleep in.

"Jordayna Mallerd?" A male voice I didn't recognize asked.

"Yes." I answered meekly.

"I am Auror McKinley. I'm here to get you out of this place."

I wept. I couldn't believe someone had finally found me.

"Ssh, it's okay. We're going to take you back to Hogwarts. Madame Pomfrey will be able to fix you." He told me, but he was wrong. No one could fix how broken I had become.


	8. Miss Me

_**Author's Note: Sorry this took awhile to get out, but it's been a long weekend. Once again JKR's stuff is hers anything else is mine (minus the songs of course). Happy Reading!**_

* * *

"_Where are you and I'm so sorry _

_I cannot sleep, I cannot dream tonight _

_I need somebody and always _

_This sick strange darkness _

_Comes creeping on so haunting every time _

_And as I stared I counted _

_The webs from all the spiders _

_Catching things and eating their insides _

_Like indecision to call you _

_And hear your voice of treason _

_Will you come home and stop this pain tonight _

_Stop this pain tonight"_

"_I Miss You"-Blink 182_

**Chapter Eight: Miss Me**

Auror McKinley had held onto me and we apparated to Hogsmeade and from there we Flooed to McGonagall's office.

"Professor McGonagall, we found her."

"Oh thank Merlin." She came over to where he was holding me. She felt my head. My skin was ice cold and clammy because Nott had only let me use him for warmth and I probably had lost a kilogram because he barely fed me. "We need to get her to the hospital wing."

McKinley carried me to the hospital wing where he gently laid me on a bed. Madame Pomfrey came over and started fussing with examining me. I just wanted to never move again and my friends and family.

"Can I see my father, mother, and friends?" I meekly managed to ask. I just wanted to see people who cared about me.

"Oh of course dear, I'll let them know you are here at once. Let Madame Pomfrey attend to you." McGonagall answered and rushed off somewhere.

Within minutes, the entire Heads Group was by my bedside. Ginny rushed to me and gave me a back-breaking hug. Harry told me he was glad to see me alive. Ron and Hermione seconded his opinion. Daphne and Blaise each gave me a hug. Draco held my hand and stared at me in disbelief.

"Students, please let Miss Mallerd breathe. I need to finish examining her." Madame Pomfrey scolded. Everyone but Draco backed away. She looked at him sternly, but he shook his head. Madame Pomfrey just went about her examining around him.

"Jordayna!" Someone exclaimed from the doorway of the hospital wing. I looked over to see my father and Mum rushing towards me. I was so grateful to see them. They both hugged me much to Madame Pomfrey's dismay. "I am so glad they found you. Are you okay? What happened?"

"Daddy, I'm really too tired to answer so many questions." I told him. I really did feel awful. I tried to remove my hand from Draco's as not to make my father uncomfortable, but it only drew more attention to the situation.

"Mr. Malfoy." My father nodded his head to acknowledge Draco next to me.

"Mr. Mallerd." Draco nodded back.

"Jordayna, Kathleen, will you excuse me and Mr. Malfoy a moment?"

"Sure, darling." Mum answered. I just nodded. Madame Pomfrey was happy to be able to reach me fully again in order to finish her examinations.

"Well deary, you'll need to stay here over night, but there's nothing more I can do for you. I will want you to come back in two weeks, however, so you can do a small check-up. I told her I would. She then shared a look with Mum and pulled her out into the corridor where my father and Draco were talking. A few seconds after they went out there, Draco had entered.

"What was that all about?"

"Your father just wanted to protect you, but I told him that I had every intention of doing the same." Draco answered taking my hand again. It was so comforting, that when Madame Pomfrey re-entered with my father and Mum in step, I was sad to hear her usher all of them out.

"We'll be back in the morning before we leave for home. We trust that you are in safe hands again." Mum told me as she bent down to kiss my forehead. "Thanks Mum." I mumbled back as my father did the same before exiting to wherever McGonagall was letting them stay for the night.

"I'll be back in the morning too." Draco said reassuringly. He and the others left.

* * *

The others and I made it back to the common room. I couldn't shake the way she looked lying there in the hospital bed with jagged gray irises and loss of weight. I could tell just by holding her hand that Nott had barely done enough to keep her alive for himself. It made me seethe with anger.

"Here, take this. Go back to her. She needs you." Harry said handing me his Invisibility Cloak.

"I can't borrow that, Potter. It was your father's."

"It's fine Malfoy. Take it. It's just for tonight."

"Okay." I answered taking the cloak from him. He walked upstairs to go to bed. I took the cloak and wrapped it around myself. I adjusted it to make sure I was completely covered. I then ventured out of the portrait hole and towards the hospital wing.

It took me about fifteen minutes to get there. She was still lying on her bed completely awake. I made sure that Madame Pomfrey had retired for the evening and then went over to her side.

"Hey Mallerd." I greeted as I took off the cloak. She jumped a little. "Oh, I'm sorry. I just wanted to see you. You've been gone for a week and I can't imagine what he did to you. I don't want to imagine what he did to you. I want to kill him."

"It's okay Draco. I'm fine."

"You're so damn stubborn. Of course you are not fine! You were kidnapped! He took you away from us. Damnit Jordayna, just let me taker care of you." I said as I climbed up onto her bed.

"I know I'm stubborn. It's how I survive. I'm not used to having someone. I don't know how to react to it. I'm sorry." Jordayna admitted while she started to cry. "I just don't know how to react. He had me for a week. He used the Imperius Curse on me. After waking up from that and not knowing what had happened…I just gave in. I let him give me the Befuddlement Potion to block out my mental magic. I just gave into him Draco. I was too much of a coward for death instead I let him use me. I'm a whore." She was sobbing. I held onto her. I wanted to kill Nott with every fiber of my being.

"You are not a whore. You did what you needed to do. You did what was necessary to keep yourself alive. Trust me if anybody understands that, it's me. You are a beautiful eighteen-year-old woman who had to deal with a terrible situation. You did what you felt would keep you alive. You are not a whore." I reassured her as I caressed her arm.

"That's not all of it. Madame Pomfrey thinks I could be pregnant. She wants me to come back in two weeks to tell for sure. What do you think of me now?" She said as she bowed her head.

"I think that you have a lot of people who would support and care for you. I would."

She looked up at me. She had a watery smile. "Really?"

"I promise. I think I might love you. You're smart, brave, stubborn, devious, and beautiful." I confessed to her.

"You love me?"

I did, and I told her so, "Yes, I do."

"I love you too. The only thing that kept me going for the last week was that I thought I'd get to see you again."

* * *

Two weeks later, I was sitting in the hospital wing behind a curtain with Madame Pomfrey. She was telling me that I was carrying Nott's child. I had hoped that since the last two weeks had been better than she expected she might not be pregnant.

"Do you want me to alert your parents?"

"No I'll write them. I'm guessing that they'll be expecting something from me today. You told them the night I was brought back right?"

Madame Pomfrey nodded. She hugged me. "I'm so sorry. I wish I could do something for you, but I can't. I can give you some potions to ease morning sickness and other things."

I nodded and took the vials she gave me. Afterwards, I went back to the common room where everyone was awaiting the news. I shared the information with them because I trusted them. They had all been so worried about me when I was gone.

"I_nter-house relations_." I said to the portrait of Dumbledore. He let me in the room. The whole gang happened to be sitting around keeping themselves occupied.

"I'm pregnant." I announced sadly.

"We're so sorry." Ginny said hugging me. "But if you need anything, we'll take care of you. We won't let you do this alone."

"No, you will not do this alone." Hermione agreed.

"We're all here to help you." Daphne and Luna chimed in and gathered around me. Draco sensed my overwhelmed feeling and came to my side.

"I think after this news you need to get some rest." He said taking my hand and leading me upstairs to my room. I was in a haze. I let him lead. "Are you going to be okay for N.E.W.T.s tomorrow?"

I nodded. It wasn't N.E.W.T.s I was worried about. It was what my mother and stepfather would say when I went to visit them for the second part of break when they found out I was pregnant. "N.E.W.T.s are something I can handle. It's what my mother and her husband are going to say and do to me when I get to Chicago this break."

* * *

"Wow Ron you did real well!" Jordayna exclaimed because everyone was celebrating their N.E.W.T. scores and their next term positions.

"I can't believe I actually passed everything!" He said excitedly. "I still can't believe I get to teach flying with Harry!"

"I get to teach Charms!" Hermione squealed. "And Daphne is helping. I can't wait! Next term is going to be the most fun we've had at Hogwarts!"

"Blaise gets to teach first years Transfiguration." Daphne announced.

"That's really great."

"What are you two teaching?" Daphne asked Jordayna.

"We actually both got assigned first year Potions." Draco answered for her.

"That totally works!" Daphne said excitedly.

"I know! Ugh, is that really the time? I need to go finish packing for the train tomorrow." Jordayna explained. She went upstairs to her room.

"Hey there, I had a question for you." Draco was standing in the doorway to the bathroom.

"Yes?"

"Would I be able to accompany you to Chicago? I've never been before. I think it would be fun, plus you'll have some support if your mother and stepfather give you grief over the other thing."

"I would love that! I'll let Daddy know! I'll have him get you a ticket." She said as she flung herself into his arms. "I love you."

"I love you too. Well I'll leave you to finish packing. I'll be back for bed." He said as he started to head back to his own room.

"Draco?"

"Hmm?"

"Thanks."

"Pleasure's all mine."

* * *

The first couple of days with Daddy and Mum were amazing. They were supportive and told me that I would get through this pregnancy and that they would pay for things. I cried many times because of how grateful I was to be blessed with them. They were amazing people.

It was Christmas Eve and we were sitting in front of the fireplace reading. It was a tradition we had. We would just sit and read until midnight. At midnight, we would wish each other a Merry Christmas and then head to bed. In the morning, we would eat a really big breakfast and then unwrap presents. I no longer believed in Santa Claus but that didn't stop them from buying me the same amount of presents. I was grateful even though I didn't believe I deserved them.

The grandfather clock in the front hall struck twelve. "Well, goodnight dear daughter. We'll see you in the morning." Daddy said as he bent and kissed my forehead.

"Goodnight Daddy. Goodnight Mum. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas." They both said as they headed to their room. I followed slowly behind them. My room was empty. I missed actual sleep. Something I only got with Draco around, but I would be seeing him in two days when we flew to Chicago.

When I finally woke up Christmas Day, I suffered a little from some light morning sickness, but it subsided. When I knew that it would be gone for the rest of the day I headed down to the breakfast table in the kitchen. Daddy and Mum were already there. They were eating our favorite breakfast.

"I made sure the house elves saved you some." Daddy said to me as I put two French toast slices on my plate and added a heap of strawberries and whipped cream to them.

"You're going to be hyper all day if you do that." Mum scolded. It really wasn't true anymore, but I think she liked to say it out of tradition.

"No I won't. I promise." I said in my best little kid's voice. It made her smile.

We were gathered in front of our eight-foot lavishly decorated Christmas tree. I was handing out the presents among the three of us. I of course ended up with the biggest pile. I said thank you a million times like I did every year. I felt like Daddy over-spent on me every year.

I started to unwrap my presents. I had gotten six new books, a poster of a band from back home, three new outfits, and baby things. I started to cry.

"Do you not like them?" Mum asked me.

"No, I do, it just makes this so real. And I feel bad because I don't want to have this baby. I know it makes me a bad person, but I just want it to go away." I cried. Mum came over and gave me a hug.

"I know baby doll, but we just have to deal with what we're dealt. I love you. You'll be okay we promise you."

I wished it were that easy.

* * *

Draco had met us at Heathrow two days after Christmas. It was going to be his first time on an airplane. I wished I could tell him that it would be fine, but I didn't believe that myself so I'd be lying.

"Do these things really fly with something other than magic?"

"Yes."

"And you trust that?"

"Nope, but my mother refuses to see me unless I take Muggle transportation."

"Well then, onward with the airplane."

We were sitting in two seats on the left side of the plane. I let Draco have the window seat because I hated looking out of it. It always made me want to throw up and since I was already in a state of throwing up unnecessarily, I felt it was a wise choice.

All throughout the flight, Draco was anxious and excited at the same time. He enjoyed the in-flight movie and let me sleep on his shoulder. It was the first flight that I didn't have to put on a personal music charm.

"Attention passengers. We will be arriving at O'Hare in Chicago momentarily. Please fasten your seatbelts for the landing." The pilot announced to the flight.

I got off the plane only to run to the nearest bathroom and throw up. The descent caused my morning sickness to flare up. I came out of the restroom.

"Okay?" Draco asked.

"Yes, just some awful morning sickness. Let's head to the arrivals section. Our car should be waiting there."

"Your mother isn't here to pick you up?"

"Welcome to my world Malfoy. You've seen how Daddy is with me. Well now you're going to see the polar opposite with my mother. It's going to be a pleasant ten days. I promise you." I muttered with sarcasm.

"It'll be okay. I'm here for you."

"I know. I'm grateful."

* * *

The car had dropped us off at the front of the house and both my brothers were there to help unload mine and Draco's luggage. "Hello Jordayna!" Michael hugged me and grabbed one of my bags. "Who are you?" He asked Draco.

"Michael, this is Draco. He's my boyfriend. Mother said he could spend the vacation with me here. He's going to be staying in the guest room on the third floor."

"I don't know why she does that to you. You live in this tiny room in the basement and she gives your guest a room three times the size of yours." Daniel, my other brother, said from behind Michael.

"Daniel this is Draco. Where's Nicolette?"

"She'll be here later. She couldn't stop helping investigations just because it's Christmas." Daniel answered sarcastically.

I settled into my room, and mentally prepared myself for the verbal abuse I was going to receive at dinner tonight.


	9. Don't Always Take It

_**Author's Note: The Document Editor wouldn't let me put in the solid lines like in previous chapters so excuse the X's. JKR's stuff is hers. Happy Reading!**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

"_Step up to me_

_I know that you've got something buried_

_I'll set you free_

_You set conditions, but I've had enough_

_I can't take it_

_This welcome is gone and_

_I've waited long enough to make it_

_And if you're so strong_

_You might as well just do it alone_

_And I'll watch you go"_

"_Can't Take It"-The All-American Rejects_

**Chapter Nine: Don't Always Take It**

After I had finished unpacking I went to find Draco in the guest room. He was looking around the room at my mother's decorating.

"She paid for it all with my father's alimony. So are you ready to meet the evil parents?" I asked only half joking.

"As ready as any guy could be." He answered.

As we descended the stairs to the family room, my mind raced. I couldn't stop thinking about whether or not they were going to get upset over everything that happened. I wasn't going to tell them until after presents and dinner. I think not ruining as much of our Christmas as possible would be a smart plan.

"Hello Jordayna." My mother greeted me coldly. She bent and kissed a cheek. It was as if she was greeting an acquaintance.

"Hello Mother." I returned her icy tone. "Mother, John, Nicolette, this is Draco Malfoy."

"Oh, so you're one of them?" John asked in a condescending manner. I stole a glance at Draco who lowered his outstretched hand. He had a look on his face that told me he did not know how to deal with someone talking down to him. If the person causing the face wasn't my stepfather, then I would have laughed.

"Why don't we hand out presents?" Nicolette asked trying to break the awkward tension in the room.

"That's a wonderful idea." My mother seconded.

Draco sat next to me on one of the black leather couches. Nicolette sat with us. "I'm so glad to see you!" She cheerily said. She gave me a hug. I was glad to see my siblings for this reason. They accepted me even though our parents did not.

Daniel and Michael were handing out the presents. My pile was much smaller here. It mostly was comprised of gifts from my brothers and sister. They each had given Draco one gift as well. They knew it would piss off our parents. My siblings and I have a tendency to not care about what our parents think of us.

Nicolette had bought me a new pair of orange Converse. Draco snickered when I pulled them out of the box. Daniel had followed her lead and bought me green ones. He whispered to me, "Because I know your house colors at school have green." I smiled gratefully at him. Michael's gift was a small charm bracelet. I was so thankful for the three of them because they would make telling the parents the news a little more bearable.

My brothers had bought Draco a black zip-up hoodie with a dragon on it. They had called me ahead of time to ask what he liked. It was thoughtful of them. Nicolette had bought him the same Converse in black and green. Draco was courteous and thanked everyone.

"Now for dinner." My mother announced and ushered us to the dining room. We sat down. My stepfather was at the head of the table with my mother to his left and Daniel to his right. Michael was to Daniel's right, Draco to his, Nicolette to his, and finally me to her right.

"This is excellent ham. Thank you for dinner Mr. and Mrs. Watson." Draco thanked them. He was really trying hard even though I knew it was useless.

"You are welcome. Nicolette, how is your job?" My mother said almost completely ignoring him.

"Oh it's fine Lenni. We're working on a case with a serial robber. I'm supposed to be trying to figure out his next move."

"That's so interesting. Daniel how's school?" My mother asked him. Daniel attended a state university for medicine.

"It's going excellent."

"Michael, have you decided on a school?"

"No, Mom." Michael answered. He was sick of her pestering him about school. I knew this because he would call me or write about it. I had been secretly sending my siblings my owl for years.

"How's everything with you?" My mother asked as an after-thought.

"Well something terrible happened to me at school this term…" I started nervously. Draco nodded his head encouragingly. "Um, an ex-boyfriend kidnapped and raped me and I'm pregnant."

Mother gasped, John shook his head, and my siblings looked ready to kill.

"Well that's what you get for being a part of some school like that." John had said. I expected this from them. I could see Draco tense across the table. I wanted to tell him that it was okay. I was used to this.

"I knew you would be pregnant before you graduated. No matter what type of school you went to. You are a true waste of space." My mother said so nonchalantly you would think she was describing wall paper.

"How can you two talk to her like that?" Draco asked. I mentally told him to stop. It was going to make it worse. "She's a person. She's your family. You treat something that was not her fault at all as her own. She could not help what some depraved maniac did her."

"Draco, just stop, it's not going to help. They haven't been supportive of me for as long as I can remember."

"No he has a point." Nicolette began. "You two have been treating her like dirt for years. You have been damaging her and destroying her. No wonder she had to suffer what she did. The destruction of her self-confidence led her to believing she wasn't worth more than what she was dealt."

"Nicolette Cadence! How dare you speak to me that way!" John bellowed.

I just sat back because my world was starting to spin away from me. Slowly darkness was creeping up on me.

"Jordayna!" Daniel shouted before I lost consciousness.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I was lying in my bed with Daddy's Healer at my left.

"You had a nasty spell there. Too much stress is not good for you when you're carrying." Healer Thompson explained as he looked at my siblings and Draco. "Please make sure she doesn't undergo anymore stress. If she does, she may miscarry."

"I'm so sorry." Nicolette muttered to me. I didn't really believe it was her fault. She was standing up for me like she always did. I knew it wouldn't matter to the parents, but it mattered a great deal to me.

"It's okay. I love you. Thanks for being the best big sister anyone can ask for." I whispered still trying to gain strength. I tried to sit up.

"I would not do that yet." Healer Thompson suggested.

"Don't waste your strength. I'll come to you." Nicolette said as she sat down on my bed with me.

"Where are Mother and John?" I asked. I don't know why I cared.

"They went up to bed. Draco sent for your, um, wizard doctor, and well they were very upset by it all." Michael explained from the chair in the corner of the room. "I'm just glad you are alright. I'm going to head up to bed. I apologize for Mom, but you know how she's always been with you. I love you big sis."

"I love you too." I said to him as he bent down for a kiss on the forehead.

"Yeah, love you too." Dan agreed as he gave me a hug.

The two of them left leaving Draco, Nicolette, and I.

"I tried so hard to get you two to stop. I knew it was going to lead to trouble." I told them.

"No, I'm glad he stood up for you. Someone other than me needs to take the role every once in a while."

"I'll gladly take it. Her father warned me about how her mother can be."

"Thank you Draco, but I'll warn you, it's a trying thing. The parents can be pretty relentless. I know you want to spend some more time with her, but she is my sister and she's only here for another nine days, six of which I won't be here because I have to go back to my place. Work to do and all. Can I ask you to let me take care of her alone for tonight?"

"Of course, I'll see you in the morning." He bent over and kissed me in front of her. Afterwards he left for his third floor guest room.

"Well he's good looking, he stands up for you, and I can tell he loves you. You're going to be okay after all this. So tell me all about this term and your tests."

Nicolette and I spent the rest of the evening gossiping about my life overseas. When I finally got to the part about Nott I broke down and cried with her. She was the best sister anyone could have because she just let me cry and told me that it wasn't my fault. I still thought it was occasionally. She told me all about how she was going to get the baby a little CPD outfit. She had these perks being a Civilian Psychological Consultant to the Chicago Police Department.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning all hell broke loose. I was sitting at breakfast with my stepfather and brothers in the dining room. Draco had slept in because of the jet lag.

"So were you really raped or did this guy knock you up and you're hiding it?" My stepfather started in on me. It was a new accusation and unexpected.

"No, I really was raped." I answered. I got up to leave the table and headed toward my basement room. I had reached the stairs when I noticed my stepfather was behind me. "What do you want?" I asked with venom in my voice.

"You do not leave my table without permission." He answered before hitting me. I stumbled back and fell down the stairs. A moment before, Draco had entered the hall behind John. He pushed him out of the way and rushed down the stairs to me.

"I think I'm okay." I said trying to reassure him and myself. I could not tell if the baby was okay. Healer Thompson said to keep me from stress or I could lose it, but I don't think he really understood the situation. "Really Draco, I think I'm okay." I managed to whisper before I watched his normally pale gray eyes flash to a metallic steel within seconds. He was up the stairs and ready to confront my already retreating stepfather before I could manage to speak again.

"Stop!" Draco yelled to him.

"Make me!" John screamed back. I groaned. That was the wrong thing to do: challenge Draco Malfoy. He pulled his wand from somewhere, pointed it at John, and shouted, "Petrificus Totalus!"

"Oh no." I mumbled to myself as I heard a chorus of awe upstairs from my brothers.

"Do that again!" Michael pleaded with Draco.

"Can't right now. I have some business here." Draco answered as my mother came down to see what all the noise was. She screamed upon seeing my stepfather in the body bind.

"Now that I have your attention, listen well. You will not raise your hand to her, you will not call her names, and you will not make fun of what and who she is. You should be proud of her. She is the second best in our class. I know that neither of you know who I am, but just know at one point I attempted murder. Ask your daughter, she was there. If you ever treat her wrong again, it will not be attempted."

I reminded myself not to piss him off before mentally trying to scold him. Nicolette was helping me up, walking me towards the bed in my room, and asking questions.

"Is he really an attempted murderer?" Nicolette asked excitedly when we made it to my bed. I knew her brain wanted to psychoanalyze him.

"Yes, but you'd have to be a part of the wizarding world to understand. He isn't really a bad guy. It's a long story. I'll tell you sometime."

"Actually, I already know."

"What?!"

"To make a long story short, my mother told Dad before she died that she was a witch and that one of or both me and Daniel could display magic eventually. She made him promise that if we did we would go to magic school. Although Daniel never did, I could do magic. I went to National Magic School. Dad never told anyone. Not even the boys."

"So your private prep school was really actually National?" I asked confused. I couldn't believe I hadn't known this.

"Yep. I'm actually a Psychological Healer who consults for a division of the CPD that has Aurors."

"Merlin, this is so exciting. Is that the reason you always stood up for me?"

"Only a small part. You're my sister, maybe not by blood, but you are my sister." She answered. I started to cry. I knew she and Daniel were really my stepsister and stepbrother, but it mattered so much that they didn't feel that way. I mean we all shared Michael. He was a half-brother to all of us.

By the time we had finished the conversation Draco had finished with my mother and stepfather. He had released him from the body bind before returning to me.

"How are you? Do you think something happened to the baby? I'm going to summon Healer Thompson again."

"I'm fine, but that's probably the best idea."

The Healer had come and gone. He had said everything was alright, but I should not stay in this environment since it was conducive to harming me.

"I'm taking you home."

"I can't leave Nicolette. This is the only time I get to spend with her."

"Well then can we stay with her, instead of here?"

Nicolette nodded. I could tell she agreed with him that I needed to get out of here. It was the only way the baby and I were going to survive. "If she hadn't told me herself that you are thee Draco Malfoy the Daily Wizarding Journal wrote about two years ago, I wouldn't believe you were him."

"Okay, what did I miss? How come all of a sudden she knows who I am?"

"Nicolette is a witch! She went to National! I didn't know this entire time because I guess it was a secret, but she is."

"Oh. Okay." Draco said plopping down exhausted on my bed.

"Get your stuff together. I'll drive us back to my place." Nicolette instructed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At Nicolette's apartment, Jordayna and Nicolette had spent hours talking about Nicolette's secret. I just sat back and watched the sisters interact. They were two different people, but yet, very much the same. I had bought Jordayna a Christmas gift that I was still nervous to give her. I just wanted Nicolette to go to bed before I became a complete coward and never gave it to her.

"Okay well you two can have the other bedroom at the end of the hall. There are blankets on the top shelf of the closet. Goodnight."

We ventured to the bedroom Nicolette gave us for the night. I watched her walk to the bed. She was limping a little from the fall earlier. I was angry watching her, but I already gave her mother and stepfather information about the consequences if that happened again.

"You are the prettiest Slytherin girl." I whispered to her. "Come over here." I held out my arms to her. She crawled into my lap and nestled up to my chin. "I have something for you. It's your Christmas gift. I didn't want to give it to you until we were alone." I held out the small green and black box.

"Draco, you're not…you know…proposing?"

"No, no, not right now. This is something to show you what you mean to me."

"You didn't have to. I mean I got you something, but I didn't need you to get me anything."

She took the box from me. She opened it and lifted the white gold chain out of the box. At the end there was a tiny white-gold snitch charm with emeralds at the end of the wings.

"Read it." I said opening the snitch.

"You are my golden snitch." She read aloud. I could see her beginning to cry.

"Okay, I didn't want you to cry."

"No, it's not bad crying. It's good crying. I never have been important to anyone but my Dad. Thank you so much." She said as she hugged me and then tried to put it on. I held my hand out for her to give it to me. She held her long strawberry-chocolate locks above her neck so that I could fasten it. She hugged me again and then held out an envelope. Inside was a small piece of parchment and in her beautiful scrawl she had written:

_Dearest Draco,_

_I know that I am truly afraid of all forms of flight, but for Christmas I owe you one broom ride. However, you will have to be in control because I do not know how. To put it simply, your Christmas present is to know that I trust you, and that what's in the past no longer matters._

_Love,_

_Jordayna_

It was a big gesture for her so I was completely grateful. After everything she had been through, she still trusted me. She trusted Draco Malfoy. I was an attempted murderer, ex-Death Eater, arrogant prick, and so much more, but she was willing to look past it all and trust me. It was the first time in my life I had ever been truly happy.

"I hope you don't think it's too girly. I just didn't know what to really get you. I mean you're Draco Malfoy. There's not anything I could buy that you couldn't."

"I love it. It means a lot. Thank you."

"You're welcome." She said before beckoning me to lie down next to her.

It was three nights after Christmas when I, Draco Malfoy, fell asleep the happiest I have ever been.


	10. Learning to Change

_**Author's Note: Hello all! This chapter we'll be seeing a bit of old Draco resurface. I've been toying with his after-war personality. Sorry if he seemed too good before, but I am trying something with his personality. Remember J.K. Rowling owns the characters and plot stuff you recognize. Happy Reading!**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**_

"_Hello, good morning, how you do?_

_What makes your risin' sun so new?_

_I could use a fresh beginning too_

_All of my regrets are nothing new_

_So this is a way, that I say I need You_

_This is a way_

_This is a way_

_That I'm learning to breathe_

_I'm learning to crawl_

_I'm finding that you and you alone can break my fall_

_I'm living again, awake and alive_

_I'm dying to breathe in these abundant skies"_

"_Learning to Breathe"-Switchfoot_

**Chapter Ten: Learning to Change**

We had spent the rest of the holiday happy at Nicolette's place. Jordayna seemed to be doing better. She was even eating more than she had at her mother's. Not too long after I had given her the necklace, Nicolette noticed it. The two of them talked way too much when Nicolette wasn't at work. At some point, Jordayna's father sent me a letter. He told me he was appreciative of my efforts to contain her mother and stepfather. I was glad he was not holding previous actions against me. I was even more grateful that he was not punishing for events that were caused by my father.

Now we were preparing for our first lesson with the first years. She was fidgeting about the room. I smirked at her.

"What are you smirking at? We're going to be late if I don't find my book!"

I held the book in the air. I couldn't help it, instigating things with her was always my specialty, even before we were dating.

"You're such an infuriating jerk, you know that?" She asked. She looked wonderful now that she had gained some weight back. She had gained more than what she had loss due to the pregnancy. It was actually good looking on her.

"I know, but you love me. So really you love an infuriating jerk. What does that say about you?" I said handing her the book.

"It says that I really have no taste in men whatsoever." She answered with a smirk playing across her lips.

"I happen to think you have excellent taste."

"Hey, if you two don't get down here to go to breakfast, you're going to be late!" Hermione shouted from the bottom of the common room staircase.

"Granger waits. We should probably go before she loses her mind." I suggested. She put the book in her bag and walked towards the door. I followed her.

We walked to the dungeons. She was quivering a little.

"Don't worry. We'll teach well. Potions are what we're good at, we're Slytherins." I reassured her.

We entered the Potions classroom. The Ravenclaw first years took in a breath. I suspected that their surprise was at who they were getting as their second term professors.

"Hello class. We will be your professors for this term. I'm Professor Mallerd and this is Professor Malfoy." She introduced us.

"He'll be teaching us too? Isn't he a Death Eater?" A girl in the front row asked. And so my past begins to destroy my present.

"Professor Malfoy is reformed. If Professor McGonagall and I can trust him, then you can too." She answered. Her tone gave the girl very little room to argue.

"Are you really pregnant and not married?" A small boy in the middle row prodded.

"I've decided there will be no more questions about our personal lives. You are going to brew a potion because this is Potions class. If you are so concerned about our lives you can leave, and meet us for detention at eight o'clock this evening." I lectured. She mouthed a thank-you in my direction.

The rest of the class went smoothly after that. No one dared to oppose me. It almost felt like I was a Malfoy again.

The next class was the Hufflepuffs. They were a useless lot to teach potions to if you asked me, but she seemed to enjoy teaching them. Whenever someone had trouble she went to their table and showed them how to do it properly. At one point, she ruffled a boy's hair and it made me jealous. How come she could be playful with first years, but not with me?

"It seems you have this under control. I'll be back for the next class." I said coldly. I could see the confused look on her face. I didn't care. I knew we had a free period between this class and the double lesson of Gryffindors and Slytherins so I went to my room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jordayna finished teaching the Hufflepuff class before retreating to her shared common room with the rest of the Slytherins who stayed the last term to teach first years. She was just grateful Pansy and Nott had been expelled. She couldn't bear to live with them after everything that happened. The only ones left this term of the Slytherins were her, Malfoy, Blaise, and Daphne. The four of them enjoyed their small dungeon common room with private dormitory bedrooms. It had made it easier for them to slip into their respective partner's room.

She got to a portrait of Snape and in his nasally drawl he asked for the password. "_Slytherin Pride." _She muttered to him. He swung open allowing her to enter the green, black, and silver room. Daphne was sprawled across a couch reading a book about Charms.

"He went straight upstairs. He's moody as hell today. You might want to be careful." She warned. Jordayna nodded.

Jordayna went up to her room anyways. She knew he'd be there and not his own room. She entered and he wasn't there much to her surprise.

She padded over to the bed where she sat down for a moment to gather herself. She only had an hour before she had to be back to the classroom with or without him. She didn't know why he was mad at her. It made her want to cry. She sniffled. She made a decision. She went over to his door and slammed on it.

"Malfoy! Open up!" She screamed.

"Go away Mallerd! I'll be at the next class."

"I'm coming in!" She warned. She furrowed her brow and his door flung open. She was pissed.

"Bloody hell Mallerd!"

"What the fuck is your problem Malfoy? You leave me in that dungeon to teach by myself. I don't get it!"

"I'm sorry. I just didn't think you needed me because you were fine ruffling and touching the boys' hair."

"Is that what this is about? YOU were jealous because I told a first year he did a good job?! That's rich! Why don't you come knock on my door when you've grown up!"

His rage took over. He was sick of being told to grow up by people. He had done enough growing up in the last three years. He had attempted murder, accepted the Dark Mark, been through the war, had to be saved by St. Potter, and returned to school with his head held high. Damnit he'd grown up! He stormed over to her and picked her up, setting her behind the threshold of his door, and slammed it in her face.

She went back to her room. Fine, if he was going to be a sullen prat, she wasn't going to worry about him. She grabbed her stuff to teach the next class and headed out. Not too long after, he had done the same.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I had entered the classroom only seconds before he did. I don't know why we were so mad at each other, but we were.

"Hello class. She's Professor Mallerd, and I'm Professor Malfoy. We will not discuss our pasts, and you will brew a potion. There, introductions are over." He told them before I had the chance to say who we were.

All of the fighting was starting to get to me. I was feeling extremely tired by the end of the Slytherin-Gryffindor class. I hurriedly packed my stuff and ran out the door before he could. I left him to sort through the ingredient shelves and make sure they were in order. It served him right for leaving me alone there earlier in the day.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Most of January went by and we hadn't spoken much. It was mainly plan the lessons, go to class and teach the lessons, come back to the common room plan the next lesson, and then go to bed. It was an endless cycle of not talking to each other. It finally irked me to confrontation. I threw open his door. He was lying on his bed reading a book. He didn't even bother looking up.

"We planned out the lesson for tomorrow, what do you want?" He asked as if I were a house elf.

"I want you to talk to me. One minute you're telling me you love me and the next you're back to the prick you used to be. I'm sorry I don't downshift that fast! Why are you so worked up over some Hufflepuff first year who I told they did a good job?" I demanded from him.

"I'm so damn jealous because I want that from you and I know I can't have it! You're pregnant with Nott's child and if I touch you I become the bad guy! So sorry if I can't handle being your boyfriend who only gets to lay with you at night if you feel like laying that close to me!" He answered.

I hadn't expected that. I hadn't thought about how hard it must be to be dating me. I mean I'm selfish, but I didn't know I had gotten to the point where I would forget someone like him.

I lowered my head and muttered, "I'm sorry." Tears were streaming down my cheeks.

"Don't cry! Damnit Mallerd!" He said getting up and walking over to me. He took my face in his hands. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry about this whole month. I'm used to being a Malfoy. I could hear Lucius's voice in my head telling me that I wasn't good enough because I hadn't managed to get as far as Nott. I forgot all rational thought." He said taking my face in his hands. "You're not to blame. I'm a bloody insufferable git." He said with that smirk. His blonde hair fell into his face, and I remembered how much he had done for me thus far.

"Okay. I'm sorry if I keep crying though. This pregnancy is really making me switch moods and cry way more than any person should."

"It's okay. I'm sorry I've been a wanker."

"It's okay. I think I forgot that we were more than friends. I'm just not good at these things. I mean I screwed up with Nott and now I'm screwing up with you."

"No you're not. You're fine, and don't blame yourself for Nott. He's a bloody wanker." He said as he dropped his lips to mine. They were soft and beckoned mine to part. I allowed his tongue access. My hands ran up through his hair. He held the back of my head by my ponytail. I knew I was going to freak out at any moment, but at the same time I felt something with him I had never felt all the times Nott had tried, before he raped me. After what seemed like half an hour, I broke apart from him and took in a breath. I could do this for hours. The thought scared me. I wanted to do things with him, but at the same time, I was afraid of how it would feel.

"It's okay. I'm not asking for more than that." He said almost reading my mind.

"I know. I just, I don't know."

"That is a contradiction in terms Mallerd."

"I know."

"Care to escort me to bed?" He asked me. I guess he must have noticed the look on my face because he added, "To sleep my dear. Get your mind out of that dirty place."

I giggled. I was just glad we were back to normal. I felt the chain he gave me at Christmas around my neck. I had hoped he didn't want it back, because he meant more to me than he'll ever know.

"Malfoy?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Thank you for understanding me."

"Pleasure's all mine."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Draco was tossing in his sleep. It was the week before Valentine's Day and Jordayna and him had been on great terms since they talked it all out. He kept shifting.

_(Dream)_

"_Theodore? It is your child. You have as much right to it as she." A voice Draco recognized in an instant drawled to Nott._

"_I know Godfather, but no one else can see that." Nott answered the other man._

"_I think the time has come for you to take back what is rightfully yours."_

_(End Dream)_

Draco shot up in the bed. Jordayna woke up and asked him what was wrong. He just shook his head not wanting to worry her because it was clearly just a dream. At least he hoped it was. He would go talk to Professor McGonagall in the morning.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Around seven, Draco woke up and crept out of bed. He had to talk to Professor McGonagall about what he was seeing. It reminded him of his vision of Jordayna with Nott. It worried him a little.

"Mr. Malfoy, you are up early." McGonagall said to him when she opened her office door.

"I'm sorry Professor, but I have something I need to ask you about."

"Okay." She hesitated seeing the look on his face. She knew if it weren't for Miss Mallerd, Draco would still be a hard boy to reach out to.

"You remember when I came to you about the dream I had with Nott and Jordayna?"

She nodded. It was the reason they had found the girl.

"Well I think I had another one of those." Draco explained. He told her of everything he saw in his dream.

"You're positive?"

"Yes."

"Well then we must be aware of her whereabouts and who she is with if you think someone is planning an attack on her. I know Mr. Nott is in Azkaban, but people have escaped before, I am sure they can again."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At nine, Jordayna had woken him back up, he had crept back in around eight-thirty. She wanted to go to breakfast on this glorious Saturday morning. Everyone would be talking about their Hogsmeade trip. She wanted to get Draco something more special than a simple "I owe you," this time around. In the midst of their argument he had forgotten that she owed him one flight, until she had mentioned it to him. He told her he would take her in the spring or summer. He said the weather wasn't right for a three-month pregnant girl to be out flying.

At breakfast they still at their same table, everyone chattered anxiously over breakfast.

"Here's some juice." Draco handed her a goblet.

"Thank you. So how is everyone doing with classes?" She asked.

"Teaching the first years to fly is the best thing I've gotten to do in a long time." Harry answered.

"Well considering your year usually consisted of bringing down Voldemort in one way or another, I'm sure teaching first years to fly would be easier." Jordayna quipped.

"True." Harry said thoughtfully. He made a short nervous glance down to Ginny's left hand that Jordayna happened to notice. When she followed his eyes, she noticed a ring with a diamond sitting on her third finger.

"Merlin! Ginny is that an engagement ring?"

"You owe me a sickle Ron! I knew Jordayna would notice before Hermione did." Harry laughed.

"Thanks for letting me down 'Mione." Ron muttered as he gave Harry a sickle. "It's a good thing we get a little bit of pay for this teaching stuff."

"Well you shouldn't have gambled Ronald." Hermione scolded. Everyone figured she was probably just as angry she didn't notice first as Ron was.

"Wow Harry it's beautiful. Blaise, you should get me a ring like that." Daphne cooed.

Blaise gulped.

"I don't think he's ready to think about that yet Greengrass." Draco said giving a small smirk.

She pouted a little, but then started to talk about wedding plans with Ginny.

"What if I wanted a ring like that?" Jordayna whispered to Draco while the others were busy.

"You would want a puny thing like that? I can do better than Potter." He boasted.

"Leave it to you to be insulting while I'm trying to be romantic."

"Sorry Mallerd. It's in my nature."

"I know it's right after being a constant arrogant prick." She whispered back. She gave him her dungeon-worthy smirk as Blaise liked to call it.

"Slytherin."

"Only the best for a Malfoy."

"You know it."

"Hey you two! Are you coming? It's time to head out to Hogsmeade!" Ginny shouted from the middle of the Great Hall. Everyone had gotten up in the middle of their banter.

"Yes we are!" Jordayna called back and rushed over to her red-headed friend.

Draco watched her go with the girls as he headed over to Blaise and the others, a smirk evident on his face.

"What are you thinking about? The look on your face tells me, your best mate that something wicked is on your mind." Blaise asked.

"Nothing Blaise, nothing at all."


	11. Unexpected Valentines

_**Author's Note: I would like to thank Snuffles-sweetie for being a constant reviewer. The constant reviews are what keeps me writing. JKR's stuff is still hers. Happy Reading!**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

"_So now you're gone  
And I was wrong  
I never knew what it was like  
To be alone  
_

_On a Valentine's Day, On a Valentine's Day"_

"_Valentine's Day"-Linkin Park_

**Chapter Eleven: Unexpected Valentines**

He stared at her. They were sitting at a private table in the back dining room of the best restaurant in Hogsmeade. She had shrieked when he told her he was bringing her here. She had almost backed out when she realized he was cashing in her present from Christmas. Here they were though. She was dressed eloquently in an emerald green spaghetti-strapped dress that barely covered her breasts. The dress clung to her top and then flowed outward at the bottom until the floor. The color highlighted her pale green eyes. Draco noted that she was content being there with him, otherwise they would have been a different color.

"What may I get to drink for the gentleman and lady?" A waiter-elf wearing a small tuxedo asked them.

"I'll have a butterbeer." Draco answered.

"Pumpkin juice, please." Jordayna responded. She knew anything heavier than that would cause her to be sick later. The baby was pretty particular about what Jordayna got to eat and drink.

Jordayna perused the menu before settling on gnocchi. It was one of her favorite Italian dishes.

"Have you decided what you want?" He inquired.

"Uh huh." She mumbled. She was taking in the amount of good fortune she had. She was sitting at Aphrodite's (the most sought out restaurant in Hogsmeade) with Draco Malfoy on Valentine's Day.

The elf reappeared setting down their respective drinks. "What shall the Master and Mistress be dining on tonight?"

"I would like to have an order of the gnocchi in the pesto sauce please." She ordered with a genuine smile on her face. Draco was so happy to see her smiling.

"I'll have the chicken marsala." Draco ordered. The elf disappeared from their table again.

She squirmed in her seat. She could feel someone watching her. Her eyes darted around them, but she did not notice anyone out of the ordinary. There were two couples to their right enjoying a quiet dinner, but that was it.

"What's the matter?" He asked her. He noticed her eyes had gone a funny green-brown color, and she had never told him what emotion that meant.

"Oh, nothing, I think I have to use the restroom. I'll be right back."

He nodded and helped her out of her seat. She walked over to the hallway where the restrooms were located.

"So you're Theodore's lovely prize?" A voice came from behind her.

"I'm sorry?" She asked turning around. Her eyes had widened when she saw who the man confronting her was.

"I am sure your father raised you to listen to your elders better than that." The man drawled in a familiar way.

"I am not anyone's prize, now if you'll excuse me your son is awaiting my return."

"So you're here with Draco? I'll return to your table with you." Lucius said while grabbing her right arm.

"Can you let go of me?"

"I can, but I won't." He said dragging her to the table she had left Draco at. "Draco, son, what are you doing here?"

"I could ask the same of you. I, however, am on a date, and I will kindly ask you to remove yourself from her, before I do it for you."

"Why hasn't she attacked me herself? Isn't she supposed to have mental magic?" Lucius sniggered. His voice set off Jordayna's anger and her irises went a deep brown almost black color. She furrowed her brow and Lucius was thrown back against another table. The couples to their right jumped in surprise and then called over a manager.

"What is going on here?" The manager asked.

"Nothing, we were just leaving." Lucius answered as he grabbed Jordayna's arm and disapparated.

"Shit!" Draco cursed. He had not expected any of this.

* * *

He had gone straight to McGonagall. It was only eight-thirty; they could still get her back tonight.

"Mr. Malfoy why are we always meeting at odd hours?" Professor McGonagall asked him as she opened the door to the Headmistress office.

"I'm sorry Headmistress but my father just kidnapped Jordayna from Aphrodite's."

"Oh dear. How come these things keep happening to her? We will have to alert her father and he will think we have horrible security here." She responded to his outburst.

"Don't tell them yet. I may be able to get her back before midnight. That dream I had before…well it was my father talking with Nott, I'm certain of it. If that's the case, then I'm sure he has her at the Manor. She's pregnant with Nott's child and my father is Nott's godfather. He would keep her at the Manor to make sure she was properly cared for."

"You have until midnight Mr. Malfoy. Oh, and you will take Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger, and Mr. Weasley with you."

Draco didn't protest. If you were going to go into a battle blind, you might as well have the Golden Trio on your side of the fight. Potter, alone would save your arse. Draco knew from experience.

"And Mr. Malfoy?"

"Yes, Headmistress?"

"If there's more than you four can handle, then you come back here immediately and get help."

"Yes Headmistress." He answered knowing full well he would not listen to her suggestion.

"The other three will meet you in the Great Hall. Hurry and get what you need. My fireplace will be opened up on the Floo network, and I will open up a spot on the grounds so that you can apparate back."

Draco nodded. He rushed back to his room and grabbed a few things he might need. He threw two vials of potion in a pocket in his suit jacket. He rushed back to the Great Hall where the other three were waiting for him.

"You're awfully dressed up to be on a mission Malfoy." Harry mentioned.

"Shove it Potter. We were on a date when Lucius grabbed her. We need to apparate to the Manor."

"Wait! Do we even have a plan?" Hermione asked reasonably.

"What do you need a plan for, it's go in there, get her, and get out." Draco spouted out to her.

"We need a plan Malfoy or we can put her in more danger. Where would she be in the Manor?"

"She's pregnant, so Lucius would put her in one of the guest rooms in the East wing."

"Okay, where can we apparate where we won't be caught right away?"

We can apparate to a random room in the East wing. Only elves would be there and they are not fond of Lucius anymore so they would not say anything if I told them not to."

"You can duel, so that will be fine. Okay so I think we have a plan now. We're going to apparate to a room in the East wing, we'll check all the rooms and get to her before they check on her, and then we'll get out. No time for confrontations. We just want her back and safe."

"Right." Draco said only half listening.

"I mean it Malfoy."

"Okay Granger, I got it." He said. "Now grab onto my arm and I'll get you all there."

They had reappeared in a room the size of a ballroom.

"Okay, we're in the East wing parlor. The guest rooms are all along this hallway. We'll go out and find her."

Meanwhile, Jordayna was hugging her knees on a bed. She was cold, and could not even cast a heating charm. Lucius had told her she was to stay here for the night. He made an elf bring her some dinner which she refused until he shot a Cruciatus Curse at her. She writhed in pain, crying. She did not think that it was good for the baby. He had left as soon as he heard the alarm go off. He knew his son was in the Manor.

"I'm off to find your boyfriend my sweet." He gloated ripping a strap off her dress.

She kept thinking about apparating herself somewhere but her body would not do it.

"Because I want anything to work." She mumbled to herself. "Some Valentine's Day this turned out to be."

Lucius reentered the room.

"He'll be looking for you, and he knows where I would put you. Let's go." Lucius said grabbing her by her hair. She screamed.

Draco had heard her scream. "Shit! He knows we're here. He's moving her."

"How do you know that from one scream?" Ron asked him.

"Because I know my father. You don't grow up with a man and not notice his habits." Draco followed where he thought the scream came from. He kept wishing that they would catch him with her in a corridor. He had the upper hand having the three of them with him. He turned a corner. She was there, being pulled by her hair towards the stairs.

"Let her go!" He screamed.

"Since when do you care about Halfbloods, son?"

"Since the Dark Lord was defeated and you turned into a human being for two weeks."

"That was only to prove my reformation. I will always believe this scum is beneath me."

"How about this scum?" Hermione asked while using wordless magic to fling Lucius into a wall.

"Draco, you disappoint me. Can't even come to fight your own battles without a Mudblood."

"I like to be prepared and carry insurance." He answered stepping aside to let Harry and Ron step forward. Lucius's eyes widened.

"You brought Harry Potter to help you fight your battle? You are no longer any son of mine."

"I haven't been a son of yours for about a year now. I'm used to it."

"Fine. Take your Halfblooded bitch back." Lucius said tossing Jordayna at Draco's feet. "She's of no use to me right now anyways. I slipped a Befuddlement Potion into her drink at the restaurant. She may be the most powerful witch, but right now she is as useful as a rat."

Draco's anger caught up with him as he sent an Impediment Curse at his father. Lucius stopped mid-step.

"Don't do it Draco. Let's just go back to the castle." Jordayna pleaded from the ground before him. She could see in his eyes what he wanted to do. If he did, then Snape's sacrifice would have been in vain.

"Okay." He said lowering himself to her. He gently picked her up. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Let's go home." He whispered to her.

Harry stood back and watched Lucius. He knew that if it hadn't been for Jordayna the man before him would be dead. "I advise you leave her alone. He will kill you, and next time he'll make sure that she isn't around to see it." Harry advised the elder blonde man.

"Don't talk to me like you know my son. He will be just like me. I raised him that way."

"I do know your son. He has grown up more in the last year than anyone can in a lifetime. He won't be like you. Just for her, he won't be like you." Harry walked away from him.

"What were you doing Potter?" Draco asked as Harry joined them in the main entrance hall to the Manor.

"Making sure he didn't attack you while you were carrying Jordayna. It seemed like something he would do." Harry lied.

"It is something her would do." Draco said nodding.

"Okay well all you have to do is get in and shout Hogwarts and we should be back at McGonagall's office." Hermione explained. Draco and Jordayna looked at her like she had sprouted a third head they knew how to travel by floo. "I'm sorry. I'm used to explaining things. It comes from spending seven years of my life with these two." She said pointing to Ron and Harry. They both looked wounded. Jordayna let out a small laugh before getting into the fireplace.

Before long the five of them were in McGonagall's office. She was looking over Jordayna and telling her that she needed to see Madam Pomfrey.

* * *

"Well deary. It seems like nothing has happened to overly harm you or the baby, but just to be sure I want you to come back tomorrow." Madame Pomfrey told me. I sat on the hospital wing bed. Draco was watching her poke and prod at me. "You'll make sure she comes back tomorrow won't you Mr. Malfoy?"

He nodded and gave me a look. I knew that it meant I was not allowed to try and skip the visit. He was worried.

When Madame Pomfrey was finished, he picked me up and carried me back to our dormitory.

"I can walk."

"No you can't. I want to carry you. My worst fears were confirmed tonight, and I just want to hold you."

I didn't argue with him after that. Instead I apologized.

"I'm so sorry I ruined your Valentine's Day."

"You didn't ruin it. He did. Plus it's not over yet. I haven't given you your present."

"Draco you didn't have to get me a present. Your necklace at Christmas was enough for a year's worth of presents."

"I got you another one anyways."

We got back to our dormitory and he set me down on my bed. I knew I had been gone for merely a few hours, but part of me knew this war with Lucius and Nott wasn't over. I kept thinking about dying without ever having enjoyed being physical with someone. It was something I really wanted, but was still afraid to do. I sat there thinking about it while Draco was in his room. I was going to make this decision tonight. Did I want to risk dying without doing this with someone I loved? No. Did I think I was completely ready to do it? No. Was anyone ever completely ready to do it when they did? No. So I was going to do this.

"Hey there Mallerd." Draco greeted returning from his room. He was carrying a small package.

I gasped because this time I knew what was in it.

"Relax. I just want to know if you'll accept it. You don't have to wear it as an engagement ring until you're ready. I just want to know if you'll marry me." Draco explained opening the box. Sitting there in the middle of the black velvet was a white gold band with a very large princess-cut diamond surrounded by emeralds.

"I will." I answered barely audible. It was beautiful. "Where am I going to keep this?" I managed to ask.

He put his wand up to it and said a quick charm and the ring transformed into a small charm. It was an inch-long bar that had three emeralds, the exquisitely large diamond, and then three more emeralds along it. He then took the bar and magically fastened it to the snitch around my neck.

"You are clever Mr. Malfoy." I approved. "Now it is time for my present to give to you." I said in a whisper. There was no turning back from here. "I want you to make love to me."

"Are you sure?" He asked. I could see that he was concerned.

"I'm sure. Just be really slow, I need to adjust to it when something happens." I assured him.

"Why now?"

"When I was in the Manor, I kept thinking that I was going to be handed over to Nott and then die after this baby was born, and I don't want to die not knowing what sex feels like with someone who loves me. I don't want to die not knowing what you feel like." I answered.

As per my request, he started everything slow, occasionally asking to make sure I was okay with something. He trailed long lazy kisses down my collar bone, and along my breasts. Before long he asked permission to remove my dress. I was supersensitive about him seeing me naked, but I tried to hide that self-consciousness. He noticed anyway.

"Are you okay?" He asked in a whisper-tone.

"I'm fine. I just am worried about what you think of what I look like naked." He laughed and I started to cover myself up with my arms. "Well if you're going to laugh at what I look like…"

"It's not that. It's just you're a silly creature. I do not care what you think you look like, if I'm interested, it's enough. You're gorgeous anyways. Stop worrying." He reassured with small kisses to my stomach.

He started lightly touching my breasts. I could tell by his tensing he was restraining himself for me. I started to moan slightly, which scared me at first because it was not something I was used to doing during these activities. I felt heat building between us. Soon my rational thought was leaving me and all I could think about was letting him in me.

"Draco, I need more." I pleaded. He looked unsure at first and then I could see him staring at my eyes. And I thought about kicking myself. Draco Malfoy was going to get to see what emerald green meant after all.

He removed the last shreds of clothing between the two of us before looking at me for confirmation that this is what I wanted. I just nodded. Words were failing me at this point. He entered, and I let out a gasp.

"Did I hurt you?"

"No…it's just…that actually…that was really nice." I muttered in between moans. It was different than any other experience I had. I never felt like I wanted or needed more with Nott, and here I was lifting my hips to get Draco into me further. He was going agonizingly slow for me, and I finally could not handle it.

"Draco, please just go faster." I commanded. It was all he needed to start thrusting at millisecond intervals. I could feel a sensation building and it was incredible. We were like this for an hour before we finally hit a simultaneous release. He stopped and dropped to my side where I could see him still convulsing from after shocks. I was shaking.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine. Look at my eyes. I'm just shaking from it all." I answered. He looked at my eyes.

"I believe you are a liar Mallerd."

"I know. You did get to see emerald green."

"Yes. So I have a question. If Nott was your only experience with this, then how did you know emerald green is your sex eye color?"

I laughed before answering. "It's not my sex eye color. It's my satisfied eye color. I remember my eyes turning this color right after I ate the best piece of chocolate cake I've ever had in my life."

"You're telling me that a piece of chocolate cake compares to what we just did?"

"Well no, but it produces the same color for my eyes. Nothing will ever compare to what we just did. It was the single most satisfying thing I think I have ever done. I don't even feel nauseous so apparently it doesn't upset the baby either."

"Oh shit! I forgot! Are you sure you don't want to check with Madame Pomfrey?"

"And say what? Madame Pomfrey I'm sorry can you check and make sure the baby's okay after mine and Draco's mind-blowing sex. Nope, not happening."

"Touché."


	12. Can't Want You Because

_**Author's Note: I have decided that the original chapter twelve that I had posted is not where my original intention for this story was supposed to go. So here is a better updated version of chapter twelve. There will be some stuff the same as the previous chapter twelve, but for the most part it will be going back to my original intention. Oh, and I know that JKR's timeline for her books is 91-98ish, but for all of my purposes here, I have written this story where the characters were born in 90 and attended school from 01-09ish. JKR's characters and etc. are hers. Happy Reading!**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

"_Don't give up on the dream_

_Don't give up on the one thing_

_And everything that's true_

_Don't give up on the dream_

_Don't give up on the one thing_

_Because I want you, too_

_Because I want you, too_

_Because I want you, too_

_Because I want you_

_Because I want you"_

"_Because I Want You"-Placebo_

**Chapter Twelve: Can't Want You Because…**

It was my birthday. May fourteenth of 2009, and I was now 19 years old and six months pregnant. I couldn't help, but feel upset by this. I didn't want to be a mother at 19. It wasn't fair really, but hey they never said life was fair, actually they always said the opposite of that. It was the last couple weeks of teaching before graduation happened. It was the only thing I was looking forward to in the near future. I would get to graduate and go on my way. However, I had no clue as to where I was going from there. I know Draco had asked me to marry him, but I don't think that it would be best for either of us. I was going to have a baby that wasn't his, and he was going to realize that I was not good enough for the man he had grown into this past year. I'm sure everyone around me would disagree considering I was the first good-natured Slytherin to show up since Hogwarts was created, but no matter what I was still not enough for him when it came down to it. If Hermione weren't so in love with Ron I would have suggested her, but Ronald Weasley being the case, I would never tear that apart.

"What are you thinking?" Draco asked from a corner in our classroom. We were setting out the ingredients for the students' final potion for the year as their final grade.

"Just wondering what it will be like not being here." It wasn't an exact lie, but it wasn't wholly the truth either, because part of me was wondering how I was going to live without him. I couldn't think about being selfish now. I needed to make sure he didn't end up with me for his own benefit.

After having been kidnapped by Lucius on Valentine's Day, I knew that it would be best for Draco if I left him. He wouldn't have to endure the hardship of contemplating killing his father. I didn't want that. As I had explained to Hermione and Ginny sometime after the kidnapping, I don't want Snape's sacrifice to have happened in vain. I don't want Draco to lose a sense of the difference between him and Lucius, and he very well may do that if he kills him.

"It seems like there's more to your thinking then just reminiscing your time in the corridors here." He said staring at me intently.

"Nope that's it." I tried to assure him. I didn't want to let on that I would be leaving him soon. The last class of the day filed into the room. A month back, a couple of the Gryffindor boys had built up the courage to sit by some of the Slytherins, since then they had really started to mingle. It would have made Dumbledore proud to see it. Each student looked up to the board and saw that the Forgetfulness Potion was on the board. This meant it was their final examination. They all groaned in unison.

"Sorry guys, but this is how it has to be." I apologized to them. I thought about how I had been able to teach for this last term and how wonderful it had been to do so. I thought about maybe teaching permanently. I couldn't deny my aspirations for the American Wizarding Government, but at the same time I don't think they were realistic anymore. I would never belong back home as much as I didn't belong here. I sighed. Once again I was faced with the stabbing reality that I didn't fit into the wizarding world just as much as I didn't fit into the Muggle world. Oh how I loved being a Halfblood. Not only that, but I would never fit into a purely American world nor a purely British world. So really I was just a big giant ball of not fitting in anywhere. I was in the middle of my thoughts when I felt it. A sharp pain in my lower abdomen caught my attention off-guard.

"Professor Mallerd, are you okay, you look extremely pale." Helena, a usually shy Gryffindor girl, asked me. This caught Draco's attention immediately. He was at my side within moments.

"You should go to Madame Pomfrey." He demanded. I just nodded my head.

I started to walk to the door when I doubled over from another swift pain. I let out a soft moan of pain. "Draco, I'm not going to make it on my own." I whispered almost inaudibly.

"Scotts! Monitor the class. I have to get Professor Mallerd to the hospital wing." Draco yelled to a Gryffindor boy with glasses in the back of the room.

"Yes sir." The boy replied coming to the front desk with his cauldron and supplies.

Draco scooped me up into his arms. It took about twenty minutes for him to carry me to the hospital wing. The entire time I shifted in his arms in pain.

"What's the matter?" Madam Pomfrey ran to me.

"We don't know she turned extremely pale and she's in pain."

Madam Pomfrey started to check me over. "Miss Mallerd, we have to get you to St. Mungo's immediately. You are going into premature labor."

Before I knew it, I was sitting in a bed in St. Mungo's awaiting the arrival of the baby I had been sharing my body with for only six months. I knew something was wrong because the baby should be in there for another three months.

"I'm sorry that you're lying in the hospital on your birthday." Draco mumbled to me while searching for my hand to hold. I gave it to him because right now my selfish side was winning. I was in pain and even though I planned on leaving him to find someone better, I needed him to help me get through this experience.

"Hi my darling daughter, I hear you're having a baby without us." I heard my mum say from the doorway, she was holding Daddy's hand and smiling at me. She looked between me and Draco. I wondered if she could sense the tension. I didn't think he could, but Mum was more perceptive than he was. "Robert, it seems Draco's been here awhile with her, can you take him to get something to eat."

"Mrs. Mallerd that isn't necessary." Draco started to refuse, but then Mum gave him a look that even he knew not to refuse. "Well I am a bit famished." He amended and followed my father out of the hospital room.

"How're you feeling?" Mum asked me as she walked to my side.

"Um in pain." I muttered.

"No dear, I mean how are you feeling about Draco? I can see he's oblivious to the tension, but sweetie, I'm not. What are you thinking about?"

"Why are you so damn perceptive?" I asked her.

"I'm amazing." She just smirked back.

"I just think that there's going to be a time when he's going to have to choose between his father and I, and I don't want him to have to do that. I want to keep him out of the pain. I mean I'm already having someone else's baby…ouch…like right now…oh Mum go get someone!" I screamed. The pain was taking over.

"What's the matter? I heard her scream from the hallway." Draco asked as he came rushing to my side.

"I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to ask everyone to leave." A healer told them. "She's in position to have the baby."

Mum, Dad, and Draco walked to the door. Draco looked back at me longingly.

* * *

I was sitting in the waiting room of St. Mungo's watching Jordayna's parents fidget back and forth. They had ushered us out of her room about an hour ago. I didn't know how long it took to have a baby, but I felt like this is longer than it should be.

"Draco, dear, stop looking like that, an hour is barely enough time to even begin having a baby. She can be in there for a day. You need to relax." Kathleen said to me. Well I guess that changed my opinion about how long a baby took to be born. It didn't make me feel any more comfortable. I shifted again.

At eleven o' clock that evening a healer finally came in with the news that Jordayna had finally given birth to the baby. She had a girl. They were going to let us see her, but they warned us that she was extremely tired.

"Hey Mallerd." I said from the doorway. There were all kinds of magical monitors on her and she looked weak. I would say she looked small too, but Jordayna was only five-foot-one, she was always small.

"Hey Draco." She practically whispered. I don't think she had enough strength to speak at a higher volume.

"How are you doing?"

"I just had a baby girl on my nineteenth birthday. I didn't have a name picked out for a little girl. I'm in pain, and I'm sitting here looking like utter crap in front of the hottest guy in school." She rattled off to me in what I'm sure is an induced state of mind.

"I'm hardly the hottest guy in school." I said to her.

"Since when is Draco Malfoy modest?"

"Since he has two beautiful girls to take care of."

"No, Draco, I won't let you take care of us. You need a life of your own. You shouldn't have to be worried about a family before you've even had a chance to turn nineteen. You shouldn't have to choose between a family that isn't even yours and your own. Draco, I can't see you anymore. After I get out of here, we have to stop seeing each other."

"What do you mean? Of course I want to take care of you. Jordayna you're not thinking clearly."

"No Draco, I am thinking clearly. I don't want you wasting your life on me."

"Well then why wait until you're out of here. Why not start now?" I said as I walked away from her. "By the way, you want a name for a girl? Try Medea Calixte, it was what my mother was going to name me if I were a girl." I said as I left her alone in the room. If she didn't want me then fine she wasn't going to have me.

* * *

I felt bad for what I had to do to Draco, but it was for the best. This morning all of my friends were around me.

"You look good for having a baby like nine hours ago." Ginny mentioned to me. "Where's Malfoy?"

I had hoped that no one would ask, but of course someone would have noticed that he was not at my side.

"We broke up. I don't want to talk about it." I said, and thankfully I didn't have to because at that moment a healer brought in Medea.

"Oh wow! She's absolutely beautiful!" Daphne crooned over the extremely tiny baby in my arms. She only weighed eight-tenths of a kilogram and was twelve and a half inches long. "She's so tiny!"

"Well she was born three months early Daphne." Hermione pointed out being the know-it-all she was.

"I know Hermione!" Daphne exclaimed. She felt insulted. "Do you think you'll be okay by graduation?"

I didn't have to answer because Healer Thompson came in and answered for me. "She'll be there. Everything went fine. She'll be out of here in a day or two, along with beautiful Medea there."

* * *

The day had finally come. I was staring in the mirror at my dress to go under my robes. I could hear Medea gurgling in the bassinet next to my bed. I don't know what compelled me to go with the name that Draco just called out with his receding back, but it was a beautiful name. It matched the name I was going to give her if she was boy. It would have been Sotiros Alexander.

"Come on precious girl. We have to get to the ceremony. Grandma and Grandpa will hold you there." I whispered to her. Mum and Dad would be overjoyed. They had been in the last two weeks with their granddaughter. They had come back to Hogwarts to stay with me until graduation.

I walked out into the common room. Daphne and Blaise were waiting for me. I assumed Draco had gone on without us. He had been avoiding me for the last two weeks. That's okay. I deserved it.

"He went on. His parents are out there." Daphne said as I came down. "You look beautiful by the way." She finished.

I glanced down. I was wearing a light orange and pale green sundress. I couldn't have looked any better than I did any other day. My hair was up, and I didn't have any make-up on.

We rushed down to the Great Hall.

The ceremony was over and I was staring out at Draco over the grand dinner we were having.

"You know, you could go talk to him." Nicolette advised me. I had been stunned to see her here, but she just told me she would never have missed my graduation from the best wizarding school the world has to offer. "I'll hold Medea while you do."

"No, I can't. I have to stick to this decision. I mean look he's right there with his father, his father who kidnapped me three months ago. I just can't."

"Well it looks like he wants to talk to you." She said and I glanced over and saw steel gray eyes watching me.

"Stop staring at her. She's below you. I don't care if the Dark Lord is gone or if I'm reformed, she is still below you for three reasons. She's a Halfblood, she's American, and she has someone else's baby." I heard Lucius scold his son.

"Shut up Father." Draco vehemently answered. He stared at me one last time before looking away. The entire time his mother sat quietly occasionally glancing between the two of us. I think she had noticed my necklace. The necklace I still refused to take off because I still loved him. I just couldn't be selfish enough to keep him.

"Darling we'll take Medea home with us, while you spend your last night with your friends." Mum said as she carried my sweet little girl away. I would argue and say there would be no spending time with my friends tonight, but I didn't want to alarm them.

I said my goodnights to my parents and sister, and then headed back to my common room, but Harry caught me in the hallway.

"Hey Jordayna! McGonagall is looking for you, and you really need to come back to the Heads' Common Room when you're done with her. We're throwing a party and Ginny and I have something for you!"

I smiled at him. I guess I could spend this night with them as long as I kept my distance from Draco. "Okay Harry, I'll see you there. What's the password?"

"Graduation."

I laughed a little. I nodded towards him and then ran off to Professor McGonagall's office. I got there and McGonagall looked expectant.

"Hello Miss Mallerd. I won't keep you long from the celebrations, but I wanted to ask you if you would return next year to continue teaching the first years Potions? Professor Slughorn would like to leave in a couple of years, and when he does, I would really like to already have someone who can do the job."

"Oh wow Headmistress, I'm flattered, but I have to think about this. I've just had a baby and I have to think about her."

"Oh of course we would make accommodations for her. I promise you that."

"Thank you so much Headmistress, but I still need to think about it. I need to talk it over with my family."

"Okay, but if you can reply soon that would be best."

"Yes Headmistress."

I walked through the corridors back to the common room that once used to belong to me too. I was thinking about McGonagall's offer when I got to the portrait of Dumbledore. I simply muttered "Graduation," and he quickly swung open for me. I entered the party and noticed that I didn't stand out still in my outfit from under my robes because everyone was wearing the outfits they had under their robes.

"Jordayna! I'm so glad you're here! I have something for you!" Ginny yelled at me. I assumed she'd already had quite a bit of Firewhiskey. She handed me a small envelope with my name scrawled across it in lavender ink. I pulled it out and gasped at the fact that it was a wedding invitation. They were getting married this summer, two days after Harry's birthday. Ginny slinked away and I went over to where they were handing out the Firewhiskeys. Six months without one, and the sudden appearance of Draco through the portrait hole. I took one look at him and downed the first glass they handed me. I told them to give me another.

Seamus Finnigan asked me to dance, and I had already had four Firewhiskeys so I agreed. As soon as we got to where everyone was dancing, the music switched to a slow song. Seamus pulled me close and I couldn't help but imagine he was Draco so I got incredibly comfortable.

* * *

I wanted to rip Finnigan's head off of his neck. He was taking advantage of her intoxication. When he grabbed her ass that's when my final limit was thrown. I stalked over to where they were dancing.

"Finnigan, may I cut in?" I asked and looked toward Jordayna. She was holding another glass of Firewhiskey.

"Mallerd, I think you want to give me that." I said trying to take the glass from her. She just pulled it closer as she dragged me into her. Her drunk self was sending mixed signals.

"Nope you can't have it. If you want it, then you'll have to come get it." She said in a teasing tone. She started to head to the portrait hole. I tried to hold her back, but she struggled and got there anyways.

"Mallerd, you can't go back to Medea like this, you need to sober up." I tried to reason with her.

"Medea's with my parents. I'm all alone Malfoy. Wanna see?" Oh she was definitely drunk. She was supposed to be avoiding me like the plague and now she was totally trying to lure me to her.

"I'll make sure you get back to your room safely." I whispered taking her arm. She was stumbling around the corridor. "Really Mallerd alcohol is not good with you."

"I'm fine Malfoy. Shut your trap. Ha ha ha." She laughed. I had no idea what she was laughing about.

We made it back to the common room, but I was worried about her being by herself and trying to make it down stairs or something like that. I brought her into my room, and I was going to sleep on the sofa until she pulled me onto the bed with her.

"Malfoy, we're going to have sex right now. It's the last time I'm going to ever offer this to you, because I'm drunk enough to do it." Well when she put it that way. She was slowly undressing, not being as graceful as she could be, but then again she had a few to drink.

She started to strip, and when she was finished with herself, she started to undress me.

"Jordayna, we can't do this. You're drunk."

"That's the very reason we can do this. It's the only chance you get Draco. Take me to bed or miss out on your last chance forever. Tomorrow I will be sane again." For some reason her words made me think that in the morning I could convince her to stay, so I followed her lead.


	13. Inside of these Walls

_**Author's Note: IF you have NOT read the new chapter twelve, then you will not understand this chapter. Please go back and read that chapter. Thanks for everyone who has reviewed and made my story one of their favorites. JKR's stuff is hers. Happy Reading!**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

"_Take my hand, take my life _

_Just don't take forever _

_And let me feel your pain kept inside_

_There's got to be a way you and I together now _

_Yeah it's comin' to get me _

_You're under my skin _

_No I can't let you go _

_You're a part of me now _

_Caught by the taste of your kiss _

_And I don't want to know the reason why I can't stay forever like this _

_Now I'm climbing the walls because I miss you"_

"_Climbing the Walls"-Backstreet Boys_

**Chapter Thirteen: Inside of these Walls**

It was the first day of my full teaching career. Slughorn had retired at the end of last year and I was taking over his job completely. I had been teaching first years potions for three years, so moving on to teaching all years would be a great step for me. My luck was amazing the past three years. I had two beautiful children, I had a promotion, Draco's career skyrocketed and he never had to choose between his family and me, my friends were loyal in not telling him about Scorpius, and finally, Theodore Nott and Lucius Malfoy were not hunting me down. On this particular morning, I was trying to get Medea to get herself dressed to go down to Madam Moore. She was hired onto the staff specifically for me. She took care of Medea and Scorpius during the day while I was in class.

"Medea Calixte Mallerd! Put your buttocks in this dress and let's go!" I yelled at her. She had become a handful in the last year.

"I'm sorry Mummy. I'll put it on!" She said after hearing the tone in my voice. She put on the green dress with the Slytherin crest on the front. I was so grateful that she looked like me and hadn't decided to start asking about her father. I felt the same way about Scorpius, although everyone who saw him knew exactly who he belonged to. His pale blonde hair and bright gray eyes, he could be none other than Draco Malfoy's son. Luckily Draco had joined the Ministry and his job had taken him out of the country. I knew the moment he saw my son he would know he was his also.

I walked them down to Madam Moore's office. It was a fifteen minute walk up to her office from my dungeon chambers.

"Hello Annalisa, has anyone mentioned who our new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor is this year?"

"Oh hello Jordayna, no he wasn't mentioned, but I've seen him and he's extremely gorgeous." She answered my question. She gave me a sly wink.

"Well I won't be going after him. I have two children. That's enough for me." I said as I hugged my son and daughter and sent them to their daytime caretaker. "Be good for Madam Moore."

"We will Mummy." They both sang in their sweet voices. I walked off smiling. They were the two sweetest kids ever. I walked off to the faculty meeting. We had one every year before the students arrived that evening for the beginning of year feast. I walked into the Great Hall with a feeling of confidence and I looked up to the staff table, and I stopped dead in my tracks. Sitting up at the staff table beside Hagrid and Minerva (she made me call her that when we weren't in front of students, it was still really hard to do) was none other than Draco Malfoy. I grabbed my necklace like I always did when I was nervous. I have no idea why I hadn't taken it off in three years. Okay so I'm a liar, I didn't take it off because I was still madly in love with the father of my son, but as my following of Draco's career as a famous Auror has told me, he did not love me anymore. There had been so many social things he had gone to with some girl or another attached to his arm. He had gone to Ginny and Harry's one year anniversary party with a Pureblood girl from Italy named Rosaria. We had danced once out of nostalgia. I was so glad I had not brought the kids to the party because Scorpius was only six months old and Draco would have felt compelled to stay. He had just started out in his job. It was before him, Harry, and Ron had solved anything.

"Ahh Jordayna, you finally join us. I want you to greet our newest Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. I believe you remember Draco Malfoy." Minerva announced to me as I regained composure and walked a little more steadily to the staff table. Who was she kidding? Of course she knew that I remembered him. My damn son was the spitting image of the man before me.

"Mallerd." He greeted me without feeling.

"Malfoy."

"Well let's start the meeting." Minerva began. The entire meeting I barely participated. I kept trying to come up with plans to hide Scorpius from him.

When the meeting was over we were excused to dress for the feast. My job, as it had been for the last three years, was to greet the first years and sort them. Minerva had felt it would be less threatening to have someone closer to their age. I started to head towards the dungeons when Draco caught up to me.

"Mallerd, wait up!" He said as he jogged a little towards me. "How does it feel to be the American Halfblood Head of House for Slytherin?"

"It feels awesome. It's not exactly naming a dungeon after me, but it will do…for now." I answered. I forgot how easily it was to just be with him.

"How's Medea?" He asked. I tensed thinking of my son.

"She's wonderful."

"Will I get to see her?"

"Maybe, I tend to keep her with the caretaker until it is time for classes to be over, and then I pick her up and spend as much time with her as I can before bed." I answered trying to make sure I didn't let it slip that Medea was not the only child in Annalisa's care.

"Oh well I never got to meet her beyond that first day of her life. She looked so much like you as an infant. I just wondered if she stayed as beautiful as her mother."

"Oh, yeah everyone around here says she looks exactly like me." I responded. "They say it's nice to not have anything of Nott in her. I'm glad. I don't want to have to explain that sooner than necessary."

"It sounds like you're doing well. It also seems like we're going to be area mates. My quarters are in the dungeons near yours. Minerva told me that you would be able to show me to them."

Damn that woman! She knows I don't want Draco to know about Scorpius and then she goes and throws him in the quarters down the hall! "Of course I can. Here let me take you now. I was headed down anyways to change for the feast." I said as nonchalantly as I possibly could.

I led him down to the dungeons stopping at a statue of Snape. "This is where you would enter your living quarters. I'll leave you to get dressed." I said. He stopped me by grabbing my arm. Before I could react he crashed his lips against mine. I stopped breathing and reacted automatically. I let myself enjoy it for about thirty seconds until reality kicked my brain into gear. This was the way to protect myself and my children. Get involved with Draco. Idiot!

"I can't." I whispered and ran down the corridor to my own quarters. I needed to put some distance between myself and him before I fell all over again. It had taken crying for six months every night for me to convince myself that what I had done was right for both of us.

* * *

I had been able to hide Scorpius from Draco for two weeks. I would get Floo calls every night from Ginny, Hermione, and Daphne asking if he had found out yet. I told them that he wasn't going to, and their responses were always the same. They kept telling me that the castle may be huge, but you can't hide from someone else who's living in it too. Their warnings finally came true tonight. We were walking back from Madam Moore's office, and usually Draco's final class for the day was during this time, but something had happened. He was down the corridor getting ready to go into his quarters when he looked over.

"Jordayna, I just wanted to apolo…" He started, and then he noticed the pale blonde two-year-old at my side. "Well hello." He greeted Scorpius as he knelt beside him. Scorpius just shoved his face into my robes. I kept thinking this was going to be okay. Draco seemed okay with it. I looked at his eyes, and they flashed steel. Okay, wrong assessment, Draco was pissed. Well here goes everything I worked so hard for. "You and I need to talk." He said so softly I almost thought I imagined it.

I couldn't respond. I was frozen.

"Now." He commanded.

"I can't. I have children to take care of." I said defiantly. My brain was on defense.

"Damnit Jordayna! We'll walk the grounds; you can drop them off at the oaf's shack." He said. He started to walk towards the stairs that led up to the exit of the castle.

"Mummy, maybe we shouldn't follow him." Medea said. Draco's sudden harshness had scared Scorpius and she was worried about her brother.

I stopped outside of Hagrid's hut and knocked on the door. Hagrid opened the door. He started to flash me a smile because it had been a long time since I had brought the kids down to play with him, until he looked behind me and saw Draco glaring.

"Oh, I see." It was all he had to say. He asked the kids to come in and play with Fang, which meant play some Wizard's Chess and let the dog sleep at their feet.

I turned back to the steel gray eyes. I understood in that moment what it would feel like if looks could kill. I walked up to him and he made me follow him around the lake.

"How? I can't deny that he isn't mine. I would have to be a stupid man to believe that. I just need to know how and when."

"Well if I have to tell you how, then maybe I was wrong in guessing that you knew about sex leading to babies."

"Jordayna, don't be a smartass!" He barked.

"Sorry. Okay, you remember the drunken graduation night?"

He stopped and stared at me. Obviously he remembered that night more than I did.

_(Memory)_

_I woke up with a start. Where was I? I looked around and made the assessment that somehow I was in Draco's room, and that's when the night's events flashed back. I had thrown myself at Draco in a last ditch attempt at selfishness. I just hoped that he had thought about a contraceptive charm. I crawled quietly out of his bed, wrote him a small note saying goodbye, and snuck back to my room. I had packed as quickly as I could and ran to Professor McGonagall and asked her if I would be allowed to Floo home it was an emergency. She had let me because the year had been so rough._

_(End Memory)_

"I'm sorry. I forgot a contraceptive charm." He apologized. I couldn't help but feel like an ass. Here I was in the wrong and he was apologizing.

"It's okay. He's completely wonderful and I wouldn't trade him for the world."

"Why didn't you tell me? I would have made you agree to let me stay with you."

"That's precisely why I didn't tell you. You're off doing wonderful things. You're attached to Pureblood women. Your father is Medea's father's godfather, as long as he's happy, then the longer I don't have to worry about him delivering me to Nott along with my daughter. I just thought it was for the best." I answered quietly. It sounded stupid when I said it out loud to him.

"You're so damn stubborn! You always have been! I could have taken care of my father. And I still would have had a career I just wouldn't have taken missions that required me to be gone as long, and I sure as hell wouldn't be wasting my time with Pureblooded idiots." He finished before lifting my face to meet his and connecting our lips. I melted. I could feel his anger in his kiss and somehow it wasn't such a bad thing. I had to pull away again though.

"I can't. I can't do this again. I swore that I would not let you ruin your life with mine. You can see him, you can even have him for months at a time if that's what you want, but we can't do this. We just can't." I whispered trying to convince myself more than him.

"You don't get to choose if or how I ruin my life. I don't think being with you is ruining my life. I do want to know my son, and in that case my daughter. And don't tell me she's not. I spent those six months with you and that day of her birth. Nott may have created her, but she'll always be mine because I bonded with her during your pregnancy. You need to stop denying me what we both want. I want to be with you. I have spent the last three years in agony wanting to touch you again, and kiss your lips." He said taking my chin in his hand and kissing my forehead. The speech was beautiful. How could I say no? Especially when he's standing there looking like the pale Greek god he is. He took my hand in his and guided me back towards Hagrid's hut. "Let's go get our children. I have some catching up to do."

I got back to the hut, and knocked softly on the door. Hagrid came to it and glanced between me and Draco. I could tell he was hesitant.

"It's okay Hagrid. Can I have Medea and Scorpius back? Draco and I talked everything through."

"Oi, come in. I guess ya can too." He answered acknowledging Draco.

"Mummy!" Scorpius screamed as he came running to my leg, but he stopped the moment he saw Draco standing there.

"What's he doing here?" Medea asked in her tone.

"Medea Calixte, you will mind your manners. Really you would think I would have raised one of the Weasley boys the way you're talking. Now I want both of you to come here." I scolded and commanded. Medea came up and took Scorpius's hand and looked at me for the next set of directions.

"I want you two to meet your Daddy." I reluctantly let out. I was afraid of what the two of them would do. Medea stopped and looked between her brother and the man I was calling her father. She was assessing the not so subtle similarities between the two.

"I don't look like him." She mentioned.

"No sweetie. You look like Mummy, but you knew that already because everyone always tells you that." I said and watched as Medea nodded in agreement. She really did look exactly like me. Her shoulder-length strawberry-chocolate hair was board-straight, and her eyes changed with her mood.

"Hi Daddy!" She squealed and ran to him. Scorpius still clung to my leg.

"He's really shy. I'm sorry." I tried to apologize to Draco.

"No it's fine." He said dejectedly. I went to take his hand and Scorpius screamed. It was so out of character for him that I wasn't even sure it came from him until he started to cry.

"What's the matter Scorpius? Baby, what is the matter?"

"Mummy leave." He managed to say in between sobs.

"I'm not going anywhere baby. What would make you think that?"

"Mummy leave with Daddy. No want Scorpius and Meme." He cried into my collarbone.

"Oh baby, Mummy would never leave you. Daddy wants to be with you too."

"Daddy never here before." He mumbled between sobs.

"That was Mummy's fault. Daddy didn't know that I had you two. Be mad at Mummy."

"I never mad at Mummy." He said and I could tell that he was beginning to feel better. He even glanced over at Draco a few times as if he were actually curious at meeting him. He stuck out his arms expecting Draco to take him from me.

"He wants you to hold him." I said handing him Scorpius.

* * *

Draco had asked me if he could take the three of us to dinner in Hogsmeade. I was freaking out about my outfit. I called in reinforcements.

"You guys! I haven't been on a date with Draco since Valentine's Day three years ago! What am I going to wear?!" I started yelping in the middle of my room while Daphne and Ginny just stared at me.

"You're beautiful as is. You don't need to worry about what you wear. You could show up in a dress made from a garbage bag and Draco would still worship the ground you walked on." Daphne tried to assure me. She would know. She had been one of two of Draco's best friends for the last five years. Luckily for her, she was married to the other one. "He's been in love with you for four years. He's not going to care what you wear. He's asked about you every time he could, and I want you to know that it killed Blaise to keep Scorpius from him."

"I know and I thank you guys for that." I said feeling really guilty.

"I found something!" Ginny screamed from inside my closet. She stepped out holding my dress from the Halloween Ball.

"I can't wear that! I don't even fit in it anymore. I don't know if you guys have noticed, but I had two kids since I wore that thing." I said indignantly.

"Magic fixes anything Jordayna." Ginny pointed out to me. "Plus the last time you wore this dress you two were really happy."

"Fine, but can we alter it a little. I don't want him to know it is the exact same dress."

"Sure." Both of the other women said with smiles. They had me put the dress on. They only had to take it out three inches with their wands. I hadn't gained too much weight from the pregnancies, well, not in the waist at least. My breasts on the other hand, well Ginny had to fix that area of the dress a lot. She decided to change it from a halter dress to a dress with one strap that went over the shoulder. She kept everything else except for the color. She changed the dress into an emerald green with black lace trimming.

"You look beautiful, and now your hair." Ginny said stepping aside for Daphne to take over. My hair had grown three inches since the last time I had seen Draco. It also had been up every day since then too. I really saw no need for it to be down; it just got in the way making potions. Daphne had pulled back half of my hair and left the rest of it down.

"The last time, we did waves. I want to leave it straight and show off exactly how long your hair is." Daphne explained as she had the ends float inward at the bottom.

"Mummy pretty!" Scorpius cried as he entered the room in his black suit and Slytherin tie.

"You're pretty too." I told him as Medea strutted in. She was wearing a silver button down blouse with the Slytherin crest on it, and a long green skirt. "You're gorgeous my Medea." I complimented her as she twirled around to let me see everything.

There was a knock at the quarters' door. I went to open it, and there was Draco standing in black dress pants and a green button-down shirt. He was just as yummy as he had always been. After noticing that we looked like one of those corny matching families I started to laugh out loud.

"What's so funny?" He asked checking himself over.

"No it's not you. I was just laughing because you will see just exactly how silly we're all going to look." I mentioned and beckoned Ginny and Daphne to carry the kids to the sitting room of my quarters. Draco looked them over and realized that all of us were wearing green, silver, and black.

"Well at least everyone will know we're a Slytherin family." He said with assurance.

* * *

The evening had gone over splendidly; it was what happened this morning that had put me in a foul mood for the rest of the day. I was sitting at breakfast next to Draco when post came in. The owls dropped off my usual Daily Prophet, and sitting on the front page was a picture of Draco, my children, and I at the restaurant at Hogsmeade. I started to read the article.

_It seems that there was a special family outing last night at Mettie's Potion House. One of Britain's most important Aurors turned Hogwarts professor, Draco Malfoy, was out last night with fellow professor and daughter of infamous American Robert Mallerd, Jordayna Mallerd. It seems the two have been together before because seated with them were two children. Each child resembled one of their parents. This reporter wonders how this is possible if Draco Malfoy has been seen attached to Rosaria LaKina, Pureblooded Italian socialite for the last three years._

"Ugh, the nerve!" I muttered under my breath.

"Relax; she pretty much called me a cheating father. What's the worst that could happen?"

"Draco Darius Malfoy! I need to speak with you." A hard voiced drawl came from the back of the great hall.

"Mr. Malfoy! I will not have you just walking into my school and scaring my students!" Minerva yelled at Lucius Malfoy.

The last thing I remember was seeing Lucius Malfoy glare at me before I blacked out.


	14. Back to Where We Were

_**Author's Note: Hopefully the story is getting better now that it's going where I wanted it to go. Unfortunately, this chapter is a filler. Thanks for keeping with me. JKR totally owns everything you recognize. Happy Reading!**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

"_I don't wanna live without you _

_I love the way we stay up late _

_The way you laugh at your mistakes _

_I love everything about you"_

"_Come Back to Me"-Plain White T's_

**Chapter Fourteen: Back to Where We Were**

"Mr. Malfoy, I suggest you leave." I could hear Minerva saying as I started to regain consciousness. I opened my eyes and noticed that I was in her office and not in the hospital wing as I expected. I was on a couch and Draco was standing in front of me as if he were standing guard.

"I have some business to discuss with my son." Lucius replied.

"You should take it up with him over the break. Family matters come second to my students." Minerva let him know firmly.

"Father, you should go."

"This discussion is not over."

"Are they ever?"

"Do not take that disrespectful tone with me."

"I'm twenty-two years old, Father. I will make my own decisions. Now please leave."

"Fine, but as I said, this is not over, and your Halfblood trash is awake." He said as he left the castle.

Draco turned to look at me. He squatted next to me. "How do you feel?" He asked.

"Great, besides your father showing up with threats when we've only been back together for forty-eight hours."

"Well you have to be fine. Your sarcasm is still very much intact."

"Maybe you two would like to talk about this alone. You should see Poppy dear." Minerva suggested. We nodded and left.

"This is what I was talking about Draco. I don't want to be in danger again. I especially don't want the children in danger."

"I told you, I will handle it." He said sincerely. He took my hand and led me to Madam Pomfrey. She did a few check-up spells, and let me go because there was nothing wrong with me. I just had a shocked fainting spell. We walked down to Madam Moore's office and picked up the children. I watched them with an eagle eye. I was nervous that Lucius would jump out at any moment and take them from me. Both of them sensed my panic.

"Mummy, why are you so worried?" Medea asked as we neared our living quarters. Draco gave me a concerned look.

"Mummy's just had a hard day today. She's fine." He answered for me while taking my hand and whispering in my ear. "Calm down. You're scaring them."

I nodded my head in response and demanded myself to calm down. I said the password to my living quarters and we entered. Minerva had been overly generous with these living quarters. We had three bedrooms, a bathroom, a kitchen, and a common room area. As a first time teacher and only nineteen-years-old when I first got the position here, I told her I did not deserve all of this, but she refused to listen because I had a four-month-old daughter and was three months pregnant. I looked around the common room. It was the third place I've ever called home. The first two places both belonged to my father, one in the States, and one here. My father had been sad to hear that his daughter and granddaughter (we hadn't known about Scorpius yet) were not returning to the Mallerd Estate in the northern Chicagoland area when I graduated. He had really hoped that I would do the same as he did, go to Hogwarts and then return to the U.S. and live with the rest of the family. My grandmother and grandfather also lived at the Estate. It was the natural order of things.

"Jordayna?" Draco asked in a voice that made me realize I must have been lost in my thoughts.

"I'm sorry I was thinking. What's up?" I asked as Scorpius came to my side.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine. Just lost in my thoughts, everything is so different from what I had envisioned for my life."

"Tell me about it. We'll put the children to bed and you can talk to me." He mentioned just as I shook my head. Both of them started to cry and whine that they were old enough to stay up longer. Yeah, my two toddlers were old enough to stay up past eight. I doubt it.

"You shouldn't have mentioned bed, because now they'll be determined to stay up. I have this tendency to lure them to sleep and carry them back to their rooms."

"Sorry."

"It's fine. They'll wear themselves out trying to stay up." I said as the two of them ran around the room protesting sleep. It took them about forty-five minutes before they both fell asleep on the sofa. I bent over Scorpius.

"No, let me." Draco said as he scooped up the mini-version of himself. He followed me to Scorpius's room. Inside, there was a small bed with rails on the side not touching the wall. It was a vivid green. He set his son down and covered him with the black blanket with a silver etching of a dragon. I saw Draco eye it.

"He chose it." I said in my defense.

"Must have been hard for you to see him everyday, and not think of that year." He mused.

"It was." I answered simply as I brought Medea into her room. It was a slight contrast to the dark and strictly Slytherin room that my two-year-old son had demanded. It had pale orange, pale green and silver with black here and there.

"She is your daughter." He said with a slight smirk. I lost thought for a moment. I had forgotten how that simple act could affect me. I set Medea down on her own bed. It was a black frame (including rail…she insisted she didn't need it, but as a mother I had a right to worry) holding up a mattress covered in a pale green and orange cover. I gently glided the blanket up to her chin. She moved a little in her sleep and mumbled something. "Sleeps like you too. I remember exactly how you would move and talk in your sleep. You did it so much in those three months between Valentine's Day and your birthday that year."

I nodded. I missed him now that he brought it up. I had gone back to not sleeping the moment he left my life.

"I'm going to grab something to change into from my quarters. Get something comfortable on and we will talk. I know I said I had some catching up to do with the children, but I have some to do with you too." He instructed as he headed out of the portrait hole.

I went into my room, and grabbed some pajamas from the wardrobe. I had put on a pair of green pants and an orange camisole. It wasn't exactly a matching ensemble, but it was extremely comfortable. I had just sat down on the couch with two glasses of pumpkin juice sitting on the table, when Draco came back in. He smirked when he saw what I was wearing. My breath hitched in my throat when I saw him. He was standing there in a pair of black sleeping pants, and a black T-shirt that hugged all the new muscles from being a skilled Auror.

"Glad to know I still can get that reaction from you, and as much as I would like to take advantage of it like the depraved Slytherin I am, we should talk." He said, and I could tell he really meant the part about taking advantage.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"What about whatever was on your mind earlier?"

"I don't know where to start. I mean my thoughts started with stuff long before I moved here."

"So tell me them." He insisted. Knowing that I would never get him off the subject, I decided I might as well give him what he wanted.

"I was just thinking of my life's progression. I was born to Lenni and Robert Mallerd, a Muggle and a wealthy pureblood in Chicago. My father really believed my mother was the only person in the world for him, except she found out what he was and hated him. They divorced when I was two. I think she still cared for me at that point. And I know you've met her, but I guess this is all relevant to my thoughts." I rambled, feeling stupid for describing my mother when he knew her.

"No, it's fine. Continue." He replied.

"Well, my mother decided she didn't want to have anything to do with my father, and that she would not move to London when the time came for me to attend the 'freak' school as she put it. For ten years, I lived in the Mallerd Estate with my father, grandfather, and grandmother, and spent some weekends and summers with my mother, stepfather, and siblings. When I turned ten we moved here, and at first I was devastated. I mean we have a mansion here, you've seen it, and it's not bad. Every Mallerd lives in it from ages ten to eighteen as they attend Hogwarts, but I loved Chicago so much. It was all I had ever known. And then that July day came when I received my Hogwarts letter, and suddenly I wasn't so scared. My father had told me that I would be a great witch someday and maybe even get a great job. I've always been ambitious and the very first thing I wanted to do was be a part of the American Wizarding Government. Teaching hadn't crossed my mind until that year. Anyways, first year, as you well know, I was sorted into Slytherin, which I was ecstatic about until I got to know you jerks. I remember feeling like I had two heads most of the time. I spent a majority of my time in the library, reading. I stayed away from everyone, wishing once again that I was home. You didn't make it any easier. I'd come back to the common room before curfew, and there you would be ready to make a snide remark about the Halfblood that acted like the Mudblood. You said the only dignity I had left was I still didn't talk to Granger. Pansy spent most of her time scoffing at me too. Second year, we had one run-in. It was the day that Hermione had been attacked by the Basilisk." I said with a shiver as I remembered it.

"I remember." He said ashamed.

"Third year, I became more interested in Quidditch. It was the only sport to watch here, even if it did mean watching people fly." Another shudder coursed through my body and he lightly touched my arm. "I became an avid supporter of our team even if all of you hated me. That same year Daddy met and married Kathleen. I finally didn't have to worry about him being alone anymore. I never thought he would forget my mother. Then in our fourth year, something remarkable happened at school. Theodore Nott noticed me. He had asked me to the Yule Ball and everything seemed wonderful. You no longer noticed me enough to pick on me, and the Tri-Wizard Tournament was going on and I was now openly rooting for Harry. I had gotten to know them a little more after that meeting with Hermione in the library. Theodore didn't seem to mind, probably because the only people that knew we were dating were people who paid attention to me. Theodore didn't really make it known that he was dating the Slytherin Halfblood from America. Pansy stopped making life miserable for me for a few moments. I started to think seriously about becoming a member of the AWG. I even had thoughts of some day running it. Then Cedric died. I didn't know what to make of that. I was concerned about my family, but Daddy had said it had nothing to do with us. I believed him. When I got back to school fifth year, I broke things off with Theodore, and well you know the rest of that story. I sat in silence that sixth year as I watched you wrestle with something in your mind. Little did I know you were thinking of murdering the beloved headmaster. I'm glad I didn't know. I don't think I would love you now if I had known then. And you know about seventh year mostly, because you lived in the Heads' dormitory with me that year, up until the war. Finally, my whole life changed that eighth year of school." I had started to cry when I got to this point. He just pulled me into his lap and let me continue. "I started out the year doubting you, until Harry said it would be fine, and you apologized that first night. Then I realized I had feelings for you that night we fought over maturity. Then the stuff with Theodore happened, and then your father and I knew that I was not good enough for you now that you had grown up. I was an unwed mother of a child conceived from rape, and your father would kill you knowing you were with me. I made my mind up about leaving you once I had the baby sometime in March. Of course I did not know that Medea was going to grace me with her presence sooner than later. I got drunk that night, and all I can remember from the drunken haze was wanting to be with you one last time. Because of that night, I had Scorpius. I wouldn't trade either of my children for all the galleons in Gringott's, but it isn't where I expected my life to end up." I finished my story as tears fell lightly down my face. I wasn't sure why I was crying. He caressed my arm.

"This isn't where I expected my life to be either. I was raised as Lucius Malfoy's son. This is not where my life should be." He said with enthusiasm. I finished my bout of tears there on my couch in his arms. I wondered if he remembered our usual exchange.

"Draco?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks." I said sincerely. I would know in seconds if he remembered.

"The pleasure was all mine." He answered with a grin. I smiled. We hadn't lost everything, just time.

"Will you do something for me?" I asked hopeful.

"Depends, if you ask me to not be in your life again, then I would say no."

"No, it's not that. I was wondering, would you mind staying with me tonight?" I could hear the desperation in my voice and hoped he couldn't.

"I was bloody well planning on it." He said standing and lifting me with him. He walked to the room he assumed was mine, and glided the door open with his foot.

* * *

By the time I set her down on her bed she was completely asleep. I had wondered if she were sleeping, but now I know she wasn't. Her eyes were a pale green-blue color and I remembered she had said that meant she was tired. I thought about everything she told me this evening, and it was interesting to see my younger self through her eyes. I was an awful child. Then again I was raised by the second meanest wizard in the world. She stirred in my arms, muttering something unintelligible. I watched her sleep for about another hour before I decided to fall asleep next to her.

When I woke the next morning she was up staring at me like she had been that morning after the Halloween Ball.

"It never failed to amaze me." She said.

"What?"

"That you always woke up ten minutes after me."

"You shifted, I could feel it."

_He was sitting with Nott._

"_What do we need?" Nott asked._

"_We need her."_

"_What about my daughter?"_

"_You can have the little rat. I do not need another child. Draco was enough and now he is a disappointment. I just want her. I just want to steal what she has."_

"Draco?" She asked concerned. It pulled me out of the vision. The last time I had one was when I was with her.

"Sorry. Still kind of asleep." I assured her.


	15. Leaving Me Empty

_**Author's Note: I know I haven't been able to update in awhile, but there's been a lot going on in my life. If you recognize it, then it's JKR's. Happy Reading!**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

"_When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some  
Reasons to be missed  
Don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory  
Leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest"_

"_Leave Out All the Rest"-Linkin Park_

**Chapter Fifteen: Leaving Me Empty**

Draco had been watching over me and the children like a hawk for the last week, and I couldn't figure out why. He seemed to be concerned about something, but every time I asked what was wrong he said it was nothing. It was disconcerting actually. I was on my way to pick up the children when he met up with me in the hall.

"Jordayna?" He asked.

"Draco?"

"I'd like to take you, my daughter, and your son somewhere for the weekend." He said awkwardly. I didn't know what to make of the conversation, something about the way he mentioned the children bothered me.

"I don't know Draco. You've seemed weird all week. Maybe we should stay here." I insisted.

"No, it's fine. I just want to spend time with you and the kids." He answered and he seemed very certain about it. At least certain enough that I wanted to agree.

"Sure, it sounds great." I answered.

"Sure let's go get your son and my daughter." He said, as I tried to figure out what made me uncomfortable about what he was saying. We walked to pick the kids up from Madam Moore, and they both ran to us. Scorpius took Draco's hand and Draco almost seemed disappointed by it.

"Is something the matter?" I asked. He must have realized I was very concerned because he looked up with a lazy grin and shook his head. I felt better.

"No, let's go. I have wanted to take everyone all week." He said as he held my right hand with his left.

He led the children and I off to the brooms, and I looked at him like he was crazy, but the kids were overly excited.

"Draco, have you forgotten how I feel about flying?" I asked looking angrily at the broom.

"Jordayna, it'll be fine. I promise. I made sure we had a big enough broom and the kids can't wait. Look at them!" He answered. I looked down at my children and sure enough they were betraying me. They looked so excited that I couldn't possibly say no.

We flew for what seemed like forever, and I was beginning to think that we would never get to where we were going. That's when in the distance, I saw Malfoy Manor, and my instincts told me to panic.

"Draco? Why are we going to the Manor? Don't you remember the argument with your father?"

"That's precisely why we're going, love." He said and smirked, and I realized why what he had said earlier was so wrong. He kept saying HIS daughter and MY son. Draco would never have said that, both kids, according to him, were his. How could I have been so dumb to walk into this trap? I tensed, and Scorpius did too.

"Mummy, what's wrong?" He asked.

"Shh…baby. Everything's fine." I responded trying to ease my son's mind. I would do anything to save my children.

We landed, and he took my hand. He led us straight into the grand ballroom at the very south end of the first floor. Lucius was sitting in a chair at the very back of the room, and he looked ready to destroy.

"Theodore, you've done well my boy. You can leave her here. Take the brats wherever you want."

"No!" I automatically screamed. He looked to me.

"I did not think you would want them to see what is about to happen to their mother." He said so quietly that it sent shivers up my spine.

"I don't, but please, can they at least wait to see what Theo really looks like and I can hug them? I want them to understand." I pleaded, and with some stroke of luck he nodded.

"Very well, I can wait for this." He said as I bent beside my son and daughter. I held them tightly and they both began to sob.

"No, don't cry. Mummy loves you. I want you to watch this guy who looks like your daddy." As I said it, Nott scowled, no doubt upset that I was calling Draco Medea's father. "You know how Mummy teaches everyone to brew potions? Well this man has taken one called the Polyjuice Potion to look like Daddy. He did it to trick Mummy." I finished, just at the time that Nott started to shift back into himself. I hugged both of them, and once Nott had finished the transformation, he picked them up, and left the room with them.

"Now that we have the room to ourselves," Lucius laughed, "We should get down to business. And if you so much as try to do something with those tricks of yours, I promise you, your son will die." He warned as I was just beginning to furrow my brow, I stopped immediately. "I knew that would make you think twice about what you were doing. Now back to what I was saying. Here let me remove your teaching robes first." He flicked his wrist and my standard issue Hogwarts teaching robes immediately flew to his hands. I looked down and noticed I had worn my all black outfit, how fitting as I was going to die in it. Lucius just looked at it appreciatively. The shirt was a three-quarter sleeve, button up blouse that only buttoned up to right above my cleavage. When I had bought the shirt, it was still too big, but after two children, it fit a little snug, but not in a bad way. The skirt went to mid-calf. "Well as much as I know you are garbage, I can see where both my godson and my son would fall all over themselves to touch you." He crossed the room to me. He ran his hand from the bottom of my neck down to my belly button. I cringed. "Don't be that way. Maybe I won't have to kill you. However, you will definitely be losing your power. I have found the perfect spell for that. Soon I will be the most powerful wizard, and it will be all thanks to you." He whispered in my ear, and I blinked back tears.

* * *

Something felt wrong. I didn't know what, but something was wrong. Jordayna had just taken the kids for the weekend to her father's without saying goodbye. It was not something she would normally do, and after that vision I had at the beginning of the week, I was on high alert.

"Professor McGonagall? Did Jordayna mention that she would be spending the weekend at her father's mansion in London this weekend?" I asked the elderly woman. If she hadn't told McGonagall, then something was definitely wrong.

"Draco, how many times have I told you to call me Minerva? And, no, Jordayna did not mention that she would be away this weekend, but that shouldn't be too upsetting. She hasn't left the castle much in the last three years. It's nice that she took the children to see their grandfather." She answered. There it was. My fear, confirmed. I swiftly started to walk away from her.

"Draco, where are you going?"

"To talk to Harry Potter." I answered and rushed to my living quarters. I could not get there fast enough, and when I finally had, I threw some Floo powder in the fire place, and was taken to my office in the Ministry. I stepped out of my fireplace here, and glanced at the office around me. It was decorated in black and a deep forest green, and it was conveniently connected to Potter's. I knocked on the black wooden door that separated my office from his.

"What? I want to go home, it's Friday evening for Merlin's sake." I heard him groan from inside his office.

"Potter, it's me. Jordayna just disappeared from the school this afternoon. There was a note in her living quarters that said something about her father's mansion, but I don't believe it because she would not have left without telling McGonagall and the woman had no idea." I explained.

"Are you sure?" He asked. I nodded. There was a loud thud as Weasley barged in and the door hit the back wall of Potter's office.

"Harry! Nott's escaped from Azkaban!" He exclaimed.

"Not a coincidence." Potter said as he grabbed his cloak. "Up for a job Malfoy?"

"You bet your arse! He has the woman I love and my kids." I answered as I followed them out.

* * *

I sat alone on the bed that used to be Draco's so long ago. I smiled at the comforter. It was the same one that Scorpius had on his bed. Like father, like son. I had been sitting here for a few hours, while my children were somewhere else in the Manor.

The door opened, a small house elf stared at me sadly. "Master Malfoy requests your presence, miss." It said in a soft, female voice. I nodded and followed after her. Poor thing having to live here with these cold people, well I had never actually met Draco's mother, so at least cold person. She led me back to the ballroom. Lucius certainly did have a thing for the dramatics, because as they entered he was standing beside the piano.

"Ah, Miss Mallerd, thank you for joining me again."

"As if I had a choice." I answered in a very obviously sarcastic tone.

"Now see talking to me like that will get you nowhere. I just asked you down here for a dance." He said as he got a familiar look to his ice-blue eyes. They were pale, almost gray like Draco's, but not quite. I walked forward with my head held high to him. I refused to break down now. It was useless. All these damn men thought I was beneath them, well except for one, and well he isn't here.

"Draco will come for me." I said, startling myself at exactly how cliché that really sounded.

"No he won't dear. We left a note in your writing, telling him you took the children to see your father while he was in town. He won't realize you're truly missing until classes resume on Monday and their precious Potions professor has not returned. By then, your powers will be mine, and you may or may not be living." He explained as he moved closer to me and placed his hands in the formation for a waltz. "Care to join me for a dance?"

Okay, so you bring your hostage and her two children to your Manor, then you threaten her, send her to your son's room (your son who happens to be her boyfriend), and then you call her down for a waltz…what the hell? He grabbed me and it jerked me out of my thoughts. I looked at him and I saw the glazed-over lust look in his eyes that I saw in Nott's three years ago, when I was his captive. Merlin! I am not that gorgeous, give me a break! That's when I felt his left hand trace from my hip up to my cleavage.

* * *

"Okay, so if I were Theodore Nott, where would I take Jordayna?" Potter asked as he looked at me expecting an answer.

"What? If I knew, I would have told you." I said incredulously. Really, reformed Death Eater here, I have proven it over and over again.

"No, I know, just was hoping you'd have one of your revelations." Potter answered. Well I was flattered, apparently I have revelations. Right then a small tawny owl came through the window of Potter's office. I recognized it as my mother's at once. I went to it immediately.

"This is my mother's owl." I said, taking the small piece of parchment from its leg. It was a tiny scrap. The writing was abrupt.

_Draco Darling,  
The girl is here. I don't know what your father has planned, but it doesn't bode well. The children are here. Why didn't you tell me I had grandchildren?_

_Love,  
Mother_

Just like my mother, to believe that the most important part of the situation was that she didn't know she had grandchildren. However, at least I knew where she was. "He took her to my father."

"How do you know?"

"My mother just wrote me."

"How do you know it's not a trick?" Weasley asked, and I handed him the note. Waiting until he got to the grandchildren part. "Oh well then yes, that would be your mother." He said putting the note back in my hand.

"Plan?" I asked them. It wasn't normally our style to make a plan, but people I loved were involved.

"Um, go in, save them, maim some people, and get out?" Potter questioned.

"Good enough for me." I said as I grabbed my broom. The other two did also, and we were out into the night air. I could feel the wind whipping past me, but I didn't acknowledge it. I was on a mission.

* * *

"I have decided instead of dancing with you like this, we should have you dressed for the occasion. If you'll just go upstairs with Hilly, my wife will gladly give you something a little more appropriate." He said gesturing for me to follow the house elf again. I did as I was told because my son's life was on the line. At the top of the grand staircase stood a very aristocratically beautiful blonde, I walked to her.

"You must be Narcissa." I said coolly.

"You must be the one. I have been waiting to meet you for years. I knew the moment I saw you at Draco's graduation, that you would be the one to set him free from his father." She said in one breath. I was taken aback. I had expected her to be distant and loathing like her husband, but instead she was loving, I guess Draco had to get it from somewhere.

"That would be me. My name is Jordayna, and I was told to get better non-filth looking clothes from you." I said with venom.

"Of course," she started to say as she went through the closets in what seemed like a guest room, "don't worry either, I've alerted Draco to your presence." She finished quietly, and handed me a sapphire blue ball gown. It had spaghetti straps, a corset-like top, and a skirt that flowed outwardly like something out of a princess fairy tale. I frowned at it.

"Trust me dear, it's what he wants. He's an old one, who is old-fashioned." She said, as she helped me pull it on. The top fit a little snug over my breasts, but that was to be expected. She flicked her wand and my hair fell from its bun, and waved a little over my shoulders. "Go downstairs now, he's expecting you. Keep your chin up. Draco will be here soon, if what I've observed is any testament to how he feels about you."

I nodded and started to descend the stair case. At the bottom, Lucius was standing looking appreciatively at my now, more appropriate (to him) appearance.

"This is much better. Come with me, it's time for that dance." He said as he gestured for my hand with his own. This was all causing me to be sick. Lucius was a twisted individual. He found it amusing to dance with his grandson's mother while his wife waited in the wings. Weird ass European Pureblooded wizards, is all I have to say. We did a waltz twice around the ballroom before the hand holding my hip snaked down to my rear.

"I remember when I first met you at your father's mansion. You were very female and very alluring, but I must say having my godson's and my son's child, has definitely done wonders for you." He said as his grip tightened. I shivered. I didn't want to be touched by this man ever.

"Can you just do to me what you brought me here for?" I asked exasperated. These days, kidnappers take forever to get to the point.

"You really want to get to the part where you are stripped of your magic and possibly your life that quickly?" He asked skeptically. Okay, when he said it that way, I really didn't want to get there, but I didn't want him manhandling me either. "I was going to let you dance with all of us, before you had to go through all the unpleasant parts of this evening." What was he talking about, who was us? Then I looked around the room and noticed for the first time that there were many people here, they were all dressed almost as if they were Death Eaters, but not quite.

"Who are they?" I whispered in a soft, scared voice.

"Those would be the people who can't wait until we test our new potion on you. If we strip you of your power, then we can do it to all the Halfbloods and Mudbloods alike. We wasted all our time and energy with the Dark Lord. He wanted to kill every one of you, now we can just turn every last one into Muggles and go on being the most powerful wizards there ever were." He gloated.

"Why me? Not that I want to condemn my friend to the guillotine, but Hermione is a Muggleborn. Why am I the test subject?" I asked frantically. I was trying to stall because some of the men were looking at me like they would do more than dance with me right here.

"Three things have made you the object of my desire for testing. One is you talked back to me the very first day I met you, and that was such a stupid thing to do. Two is Halfbloods have more magical background than Mudbloods, so I want to see if I can strip them of their powers first, or if I have to settle for only the Mudbloods. Finally, my son threw away his position at my side to be with you." He answered, putting hatred in his voice for the last reason.

He stomped his cane to the ground, and Nott suddenly was to his right holding a small vial that contained a substance that was red and glowing. It looked ominous, and I just knew that it was the potion to be experimented on me.

"I think it is time that we took a break from this dance and have a drink. Don't you?" He looked at me and conveyed the message that my son would die if I defied him. I nodded sullenly. He released the vial's cork, and handed it to me. "Ladies first," he said, and I took a drink. The liquid felt like cold metal running through my veins. He then took a drink and whispered, "Diventarmi." After he uttered the word, I convulsed as a swirling green fog went from my body to his. It hurt, I screamed at an ear-piercing level. "Now to see if it worked." He said as he furrowed his brow and I slid across the floor. "Very good indeed, now, Miss Mallerd, do be a good girl and see if you can do anything." He instructed, and I tried to furrow my brow and make him move, but he didn't. Nott handed me back my wand, and nodded his head as if to tell me to try magic with it.

"Stupefy!" I shouted in vain. Absolutely nothing happened. I fought back the tears that threatened.

"Well now gentleman. She isn't so scary when the only thing she had going for her is taken away." Lucius boasted to the room. All of the men there joined in the laughter. "I think you can enjoy her now." He gestured to me, and in an instant all thirteen pairs of eyes were on me. "Oh, and gentlemen, make sure there's enough of her for me when you're done. I want to be able to bask in her body." I think it was his way of saying touch, but don't invade. With his speech finished, he walked to the entrance of the ballroom, stopped to whisper to two of his men, and then left. In that moment, hell came upon me. Ten different men attacked me at once. They touched, groped, and one even yanked my head back by my hair. It caused me to scream, and he just told me that I had a 'sexy' voice. I knew that any minute I would slip into the blackness of one of my fainting spells. I just hope I didn't wake up.

* * *

Potter, Weasley, and I entered the Manor through a window that was 'conveniently' left open in one of my mother's parlors.

"That was easy, and how come the wards didn't go off?" Weasley asked.

"My mother." I answered, and almost as if on cue, she appeared in the doorway.

"Draco!" She cooed as she rushed to hug me. I noticed that Scorpius was behind her. He saw me and ran almost immediately.

"Daddy!" He shrieked as he grabbed my leg. I scooped him up and then he gave me a stern look. "Maybe you are not my daddy, like that other person was not my daddy, are you my daddy?" He asked, and I was confused.

"Theodore used a Polyjuice Potion to trick your Jordayna into coming here." Mother translated for me.

"Oh, I see. How about? I know that you sleep on a black comforter that has a silver dragon."

"Okay, you my daddy." He said as he hugged at me tightly. I wanted to stay there with him and protect him, but I wanted to find and save his mother just that much more.

"Here let me take him dear. Oh he looks just like you did as a boy." She cooed at him and he smiled at her.

"Mother, I know that you're overjoyed at the prospect of having a grandson, but there's kind of a bigger problem here." I said almost annoyed.

"They've taken her to the south ballroom on the first floor. Your father had her dress in one of my ball gowns, and then I wasn't allowed to be there anymore. I can't tell you what may have gone on in there." She answered me. She had a look on her face that told spoke volumes about the very things that could be happening to her.

"Come with me." I said to Potter and Weasley as I headed out the door to the grand staircase.

"What did she mean south ballroom? You have more than one ballroom?" Weasley inquired.

"Is that really important right now Weasley? If it was Granger, rather Mrs. Weasley, in there and not Jordayna would you be as concerned about how many ballrooms the house had?" I threw back at him. I was in no mood to hear about the horrors of being a Malfoy with more than one ballroom in my house.

"No, you're right. Keep going, we're following." He mumbled, as he resumed following me. I made it to the bottom of the staircase in record time and rounded the corner down the corridor to the ballroom. I prepared myself for whatever was beyond these doors.

* * *

I had only fainted for about ten minutes total. Lucius had returned to the ballroom to find me lying on the ground, dress torn, and fighting the edge of another fainting spell.

"Now that they have had their fun, I think it is my turn to taste the fruit that has enslaved both my godson and son's minds." He said as he rolled the straps off the dress down my shoulders. I tried to cover up my now exposed chest with my arms, but it was useless, because he just pulled them away. He was much stronger than I was physically and without my magic, I could do nothing. He tugged the dress until it was completely off and my chest was exposed and I was in a pair of black undergarments. He hooked a finger inside the band, and pulled them down as well, and I cringed away from him. He did not find my reaction acceptable so he hit me in the back of the head with his cane, and I saw spots. I was so thrown out of what was going on, that I did not even realize that he now had his hands fondling my breasts.

* * *

I saw red the moment I opened the ballroom doors. I recognized the fourteen men in the room, and was repulsed that the one in the middle touching her was my own father. I immediately began to throw curses and hexes at everyone in the room. I could tell that Potter wasn't happy about my abrupt entrance and alert to ourselves, but I was not thinking coherently. The only thing I could see in my head was my father beginning to enter my girlfriend. I stalked straight up to him, yanked him by the left shoulder, and tossed him to the floor.

"If you ever think about whatever you were about to do again, then I will personally cut you into tiny pieces and feed you to a troll." I said with malice dripping from my voice.

"Draco, son, I was hoping you would join us. You can have some too, if you would like." He said as he motioned to her. I looked at her for a moment and realized that she was on the brink of fainting. It was her habit if something got too stressful for her, and I would consider this to be too stressful. I looked back to my father.

"Father, since when do I share?" I said lifting my eyebrows as I asked.

"I think you will want to, now that your American Halfblood princess has been stripped of her magic." He mentioned, as he lifted himself from his place on the floor.


	16. Only Them

_**Author's Note: I'm sorry this story is coming out slow, but unfortunately for me, life and school get in the way sometimes. So without further ado, I bring you the next chapter. Happy Reading! P.S. I acknowledge that most of the elements of my story belong to JKR.**_

_Here I go  
Scream my lungs out and try to get to you  
You are my only one  
I let go, there's just no one that gets me like you do  
You are my only  
My only one _

"_Only One"-Yellowcard_

**Chapter Sixteen: Only Them**

Spending all your time with an irate Hermione Weasley in the Hogwarts library was not the way to live your life, but circumstances had pushed it to that. Searching the library for the sixtieth time this past month for something on the awful madness Lucius Malfoy had created in us the past two months was killing me. Yes, a month after Lucius stole my magic he found Hermione and took hers. The harder thing for Hermione to grasp was she was pregnant, and he had managed to take the baby's magic too, because the baby itself would be a Halfblood. It was the reason we were so relentlessly searching through the library. My sister was currently with the children in my quarters, like she had been every night this past month. I waited until my children were asleep and I went out searching for the 'cure.' I mainly did it for Hermione, because I had come to terms with the loss and continual separation from my magic. I had even made plans to let Draco have custody of the children so they would grow up with magic and proper instruction, while I spent weekends with them. However, just because I had resolved myself to this life, I never gave up for Hermione. That girl was slowly losing her mind because she wasn't a witch right now.

"Hermione, we should probably head to our rooms. We're not finding anything tonight." I said at three in the morning, much like I had every night for the last month.

"Just another half hour Jordayna, I know there's something in this library." She whispered, and I nodded. The routine was all-too-familiar. We went back to searching the stacks of the library. I decided to go down the aisle about famous witches and wizards. We had thought it was useless the first night, but at this point, the Malfoys were famous…right? I scanned titles across the shelves. The Relation of Every Pureblooded Witch or Wizard to the Black Family, The Potter Family: The People You Do Not Know, Who Are Related to the Boy Who Lived, and various others like that were what I first saw. The Last of the Prominent Pureblood Families in Britain, well that surely had to mention the Malfoys, if not to give us information on some potion concocted by Lucius, it would still be a good read for me. I grabbed it, and decided in ten minutes when I told Hermione it was time to leave I would take it with me.

* * *

"Ron, Malfoy, we need to stop. You two cannot keep going on two hours of sleep." I heard Potter call from behind me. I knew he was right too, but Weasley and I had already vowed to keep going until this was over. We had three motives total. One was Jordayna, two was Granger-Weasley, and third was we'd all be lost if my father got to Potter. The thought lingered in the back of mine and Weasley's minds.

"Did you hear that?" Weasley asked as we approached the small wizarding community of Thistle. I could hear the commotion that was going to meet us on the other side of the wall, we were already too late. My father had wreaked havoc on this place. He was getting stronger with every drop of magic he stole from someone else, and soon no one would be able to go up against him.

* * *

I was sitting on the couch in my headquarters reading the book I had taken with me from the library the night before (I left Madam Pince a note). I was perusing through the Malfoy chapter.

**For the last four generations of Malfoys, there has only been one child produced and he has always been a son. Once this son is of the age 25, then he inherits his part of the Malfoy fortune. Many have said that Erebus Malfoy actually created a curse so that this occurrence of one son was permanent. Witnesses have said they have seen a leather-bound book in Malfoy Manor that contains many dark spells and potions that Erebus Malfoy was trying to perfect. It is believed that one of these potions could even take magic away from Muggle-borns, if it was perfected.**

I had found the little bit of information that I needed. I hurriedly penned a note to Draco and sent it on its way. Hopefully this would all be over soon.

* * *

It took me a week in the Manor to find the leather-bound book, and it did contain the potion that my father used on Jordayna and Hermione in it. Once I had found it, I immediately showed it to Potter and Weasley and together, we had orchestrated a plan to stop my father's madness. I knew it was going to be a hard battle because my father had already stole so much magic, but it was worth it.

The book had said the only way to reverse all the wrongs was for the blood of the first victim, and the captor to be mixed with the original ingredients, and the first victim had to drink it. The magic that was stolen should then return to who it originally belonged. The important part was getting close enough to get some of my father's blood, and not getting Jordayna hurt.

We had spent time putting ourselves together to try and get this to run as smoothly as possible. Other Aurors were brought to help keep Jordayna safe. The original ingredients for the potion were put together in a vial awaiting the last two things. We had found my father in a hide-out in the country. Now it was going in there and doing what we had planned.

"Ready?" I asked the countless other Aurors with me. Five stood protecting Jordayna, while Potter, Weasley, and I were going to lead the attack.

We entered the abandoned inn. My father was standing in front of the fireplace discussing the next raid, when we burst into the room. He immediately sent his minions after us, and there were duels happening left and right. I killed two in my pursuit to get to Lucius Malfoy, the man I would no longer call my father.

"What are you going to do Draco? Kill me?" Lucius asked me as I approached him. I instinctively concealed the very small paring knife for potions in my right hand as I got closer. When he didn't expect anything because I hadn't responded, I quickly pressed the knife into his side.

"No, I plan on putting things back to the way they were." I answered as I tossed the knife to one of the Aurors guarding Jordayna. They dropped two drops of his blood into the vial, along with two drops of hers. I watched as she lifted the vial, gave a nod and a smirk to Lucius, and then drank the entire thing.

"NO!" Lucius managed to scream before he collapsed to the ground and started writhing. Different colors of light started to crawl from his body, and a green one found its way to Jordayna's. I turned around to face Lucius, and in his eyes, he knew what was coming, but I didn't.

"Jordayna?" I asked her. I knew she would know what the question was. She nodded her head, and without much more. "Avada Kedavra," I said as a green light illuminated from the end of my wand and killed my father.

"NO!" A scream erupted from the back of the room, and Nott came to the front of the on-looking crowd.

"Yes, and even though you should suffer the same consequences, I'd rather see you put in a cage, where you belong." Jordayna whispered to him. The five Aurors who were protecting her, left her side and began to grab as many of the followers that they could.

* * *

It was finally over. When we returned to Hogwarts, Hermione was crying from how happy she was. I was glad for her. No one deserved their magic back more than she did. If she hadn't kept us looking in the library, I may never have found the book that saved us all.

"Mummy? Are you better now?" Medea asked.

"Yes sweetie. We're all better now." I answered as Draco came up to me and gave me a kiss on the forehead. Everyone we had been friends with stood with us in the Great Hall. Ron held Hermione as she cried, Blaise and Daphne stood with their son to the side. Harry and Ginny stood towards the back of the commotion to just watch us.

"Before anyone leaves, I'd like to do just one thing." Draco announced to the room, as he shifted my necklace around in his hand. He removed the post and transfigured it back to the engagement ring it once was. "Jordayna, will you marry me?"

I almost responded negatively, but then stopped myself, all of the threats and pain were over. I just nodded and he smirked and put the ring on my finger.

* * *

"Merlin, what am I going to say? I haven't even written vows." I panicked.

"Should have thought of that before you put the dress on, you do realize that you're supposed to be out there in ten minutes?" Daphne asked me.

"Yes I know that!"

"Mummy, when do we get to open presents."

"Medea, not right now! Your mother is getting ready for the wedding. You can open your Christmas presents later at my house." Narcissa scolded her. I guess it was mine and Draco's fault to be having our wedding on Christmas, but with everyone already getting together, it just made sense.

Mum finished putting my veil in my hair, while my mother stood in the corner watching the proceedings with magic. I felt a little sympathy for her. I mean being a Muggle there was nothing she could do at her daughter's wedding, but watch.

"Are we ready? It's time to start." Hermione whispered fiercely into the room. I was getting ready in my bedroom of Mallerd Mansion. It was my dad's wedding present to Draco and I. I would get to raise my children in the home I grew up in as I went to Hogwarts.

"She's ready." Ginny squealed as she finished handing out the flowers to everyone. The pairs walked out in front of me, as I figured out what I was going to say when I got to the end of that aisle. Medea and Scorpius were first. Medea was dressed in a white dress with green lace and ribbons, while Scorpius was in a tux with green trimmings. Next were Hermione and Ron in red, Harry and Ginny in green, Luna and Zacharias in red, Daphne and Blaise in green, and finally Nicolette in red. It was my turn, I walked with my arm linked in my father's to where Draco was standing in a tuxedo looking just as wonderful as the day he was leaning in my doorframe watching me yell at myself.

We got there, and my father kissed my cheek and took his place among the guests. Everything went by in such a flurry, that before I knew it, I had to speak, and only one thing came to mind.

"Draco?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

"Once again, and always, the pleasure was all mine." As soon as the words left his mouth he bent to kiss me and I could hear clapping in the background


	17. Epilogue

_**Author's Note: I'm so glad you stuck through until the end with this one. It's been wonderful writing. Enjoy this epilogue. This is where I leave this story, there will be no sequels. For the final time of this story, anything you recognize as J.K. Rowling's is hers, and Happy Reading!**_

"_Hands down, this is the best day I can ever remember.  
I'll always remember the sound of the stereo,  
The dim of the soft lights, the scent of your hair,  
That you twirled in your fingers."_

"_Hands Down"-Dashboard Confessional_

**Epilogue:**

We were standing on platform 9 ¾ watching our sons and daughters prepare themselves for another year of school.

"Mum! Tell the twins that I don't have time to always be around them. I'm the Head Girl this year!" Medea whined as she pinned a badge to her Slytherin jumper.

"Help them as much as you can Medea. However, they are in their third year, they should have friends of their own." I said as I looked at my thirteen year old son and daughter respectively.

"Did you hear your mother?" Draco asked as he also looked at Althea and Orion. They were perfect little replicas of their father, and sometimes had the attitude to match.

"Yes we did." They chimed together.

"Hey Medea, they want us to start getting everybody on the train and then once we're heading out, we should do rounds." Scorpius mentioned to his older sister as he straightened his green and silver tie. He was a Slytherin prefect.

"What about me? What do I do?" Thaddeus, our youngest, asked Draco and I.

"It's your first year. You just get on the train. Get dressed a little before you get to the castle, and write home as soon as you've been sorted." Draco told him as he tousled his hair. Thaddeus looked just as Medea did as a child, only with shorter hair and less feminine.

"What if I'm not a Slytherin like them?"

"It doesn't matter. Just have a good year at school." Draco reassured him.

We watched as the five of them clambered onto the train. Once it had started to move we waved, and turned around to apparate back to the Mansion. It would be the first time in the fourteen years that it was ours that we would be alone in it.

"A sickle says he's a Slytherin." Draco wagered.

"I think he'll be a Ravenclaw." I answered. He was just as interested in knowledge as I was when I was younger, and he never connived like his older siblings.

* * *

Draco and I were getting ready to sleep, when Thaddeus's small owl (a gift for his eleventh birthday) tapped at the bedroom window. It dropped a small note on the bed.

_Mum and Dad,_

_I'm not a Slytherin at all, but Christopher, my new friend is. I got placed into Gryffindor with Daisy. It'll be fun since Daisy and I are already best friends! I love you._

_Thaddeus_

"Well that was unexpected." I muttered.

"Our son is a Gryffindor?" Draco asked rereading the note expecting there to be some magic changing of the words.

"Yes, yes he is, and his best friend is Hermione and Ron Weasley's daughter. Wherever did we go wrong?" I answered with a smirk.


End file.
